Dreams Of Screams
by DiaVampireBait
Summary: READ MY PROLOGUE "DARKEST DESIRE" FIRST! So Mayu chose Shuu to be her master. Now she is supposed to obey him as the maid she is. But does she listen? No, who the fuck would? Cleaning, doing dishes and wash isn't really what Mayu likes to do in her spare time. But neither is being a blood-slave to a sadistic vampire, but she has to. That, or be punished by that particulary vampire
1. Le Prologue

_**So, this is a prologue. It is necessary, because otherwise you won't understand anything. My fanfics are like the Diabolik Lovers games, and there is always a prologue there before Yui can choose one of the brothers. So that means, all my fanfics have this prologue in the beginning. **_

_**Okay, so you understand that I do not own Diabolik Lovers or the characters in it, that all belongs to Rejet. I only own my OC.**_

"You are not fucking scared, Mayu. Don't you dare complain now. This is my own fault after all," I mumbled to myself, mentally slapping myself.

The streets were dark and genuinely empty – but that was no wonder. It was late and hella cold, yet I hadn't bothered taking a jacket - the thought of that hadn't even crossed my stupid mind before going out after 2 AM when it had just poured down heavy rain. Yes, you heard me. I went out after 2 AM. Not just that it was dark, but it was autumn too so more rain could come at any second. The street was still wet and ready for another soaking.

My mission and reason for being out so late? I had papers to get signed. My parents are divorced, and the way to be allowed to go on vacation with one parent meant that there were papers that had to have the other's signature on. The reason my mother said that I was the one who had to go get the papers from dad was because she thought that the clock was 10 PM. I had turned back the hour hand on the clock because I didn't want to go to my dad just yet at that point (there was this stupid anime I wanted to watch). So now I have to pay for my laziness, even though dad lived just some blocks away.

I was happy that the short visit at my dads was over and I walked with fast, happy skips through the empty dark street. Meeting with dad and having to listen to his scolding "you are four hours late, walking home will be dangerous' was bad enough, so I couldn't be happier to have it over with. He didn't even care enough to follow me home.

I sighed and kept walking. Once mum finds this out, she will not be happy. I fucked up big time, and I knew that. It's her birthday soon, as well. I wonder what I'm going to get her… I don't have any money…

My thoughts were interrupted and replaced with panic at some cold, wet and sickening feeling around my foot. I had stepped in a puddle.

"OH HOLY MACARONI SHIT SHIT MOTHER OF JESUS, THAT'S COLD NONONO DON'T COME INSIDE OF THE SOCK PLEASE WATER I'M JUST AN INNOCENT GIRL PLEASE DON'T OH MY GOD!" I screamed without caring that it sounded like the water was raping me. I wonder how many people woke up from that.

For the following time, it was so bitterly cold and every time I walked with my left foot it felt like I took a step in a swamp. And for every new step with my left foot, I cursed until I didn't know any more curses. Then I started to say curses I just came up with myself. The most popular was 'dumplindick'.

I am hungry.

I couldn't take it anymore so I took of my shoe and threw it into a new puddle. And that was not at all mature in any level.

"And keep your damn distance!" I yelled and walked past it, immediately regretting the immature thing I'd done.

"No, please don't leave me! Please be okay, left shoe! You're all I have!" I pleaded, leaning down and picking the shoe up from the puddle. It was soaked through.

Still leaning down, I began whining silently about my low intelligence.

"Ah? It's just a damn girl?" The voice was totally unexpected. I fell forward at the sound of it right behind me, right down into the puddle.

The only thing I had manage to do today was to make a total fool of myself in front of whomever it was that was now standing behind me.

And here I am now. Soaked in a puddle with a laughing, mocking voice behind me. I don't think Anger, fury, and that-time-of-the-month-feeling came rushing through my veins.

I was going to let the laughing guy know about the feeling. His fault for mocking me late in October. At that time of the month, I am a dangerous beast.

"YOU WANT A FUCKING PIECE OF ME!?" I challenged and worked my way out of the puddle. Turning around to face my new enemy, I raised my fists to prepare for battle. The man I saw was sitting on his heels, almost in eye level with me. He was full of danger! He was looking at me! He was... laughing even more? "FIGHT ME!"

He was also... ridiculously, and absolutely sickeningly… gorgeous... In the middle of a mix of light and a dark shade of green color, he had a narrow pupil. They disappeared as he closed his eyes, seeing my surprised face to laugh even harder. Did he really enjoy making a girl fall down into a puddle that much? Sure seemed like it.

The strange thing about his laughter was that the crack of his mouth revealed a pair of... a pair of fangs? No way!? Is he… Is he really... a cosplayer!?

He finally stopped laughing and looked at me with a grin, but all I could still focus on was the realization of what his hobby was on his spare time.

"Oi, Chibikani." What the fuck did he just call me? "That earlier, what were you whining about?" He kept in another round of laughter as he said that. He waited patiently, probably eager to have something new to laugh at.

I scoffed at his eagerness. What the hell does this punk want? "How about you mind your own damn business?"

The redhead stood up, crossing his eyes and giving me a menacing smile. "Well, as you can see, you are my business right now, Chibikani."

He can't be serious. And again with the Chibikani? "What the hell do you want?"

"Ore-sama came to pick ya up, Chibikani. I'm taking you with me."

At first I thought about some manga and anime where a girl meets a stranger who makes her into a superhero. Was it maybe my turn now!? But then, of course, I remembered that following a stranger with cosplay fangs is not a good idea.

"Ore-sama ain't taking me anywhere," I snapped at him, doing my best to try and slide past him. He wouldn't let me.

"No, you wo-" He began to say and reached out for my arm. I interrupted him.

"Please, I'm with child!" I screamed, imitating the voice of a desperate young lady about to be robbed – or left by her husband.

A sweat drop ran down his cheek and he made a troubled expression.

I caught him looking at my belly. "You know, sixteen and pregnant is very popular right now. I'm just one of those girls."

"Well, you sure as hell don't look like it," he said, still scanning my stomach of any proof.

I couldn't help but get flattered by his words; those are the words that every woman would kill for. "Oh, stop it, youu."

I couldn't help the flattered giggle in my voice.

"Come on, Chibikani!" He said with irritation in his low voice, making it even lower in tone. He got a hold of my hand, dragging me with fast steps. The struggle I took up, as hard and as much as I could, didn't matter one bit.

"Let go! I'm not fucking going anywhere with you, so get the hell off of me!"

He ignored me, continuing with the pulling down the street to God knows where.

"Oh, you bastard, don't think for a second that I won't say it!" I screamed and I could almost see the spit fly from my mouth and landing on the back of the guy's red hair. It was a reddish-brown color. My red color on my hair was lighter than his and, unlike mine, his looked like it contained a bit purple near the tips. The tips themselves were blonde, almost white.

What also made difference in our hairs was that even though his hair was really messy and probably tangled all over it, it was straight. My hair was unbearably curly, I remember numerous times when I've been called a puddle.

"Geez, what!? What will you scream!? Try me!"

He asked for it.

"Okay." I said calmly and took a deep breath, preparing. "RAAAAAPEEEEE! PLEASE HELP ME! NOOOO! RAAAAPEEEE!"

I'd kinda expected him to let go and run away before the police came, but instead, he stopped walking. Well, that worked too.

"SHUT UP!" His words made me shut up completely and stare at him.

He crooked a smirk, seeing an opportunity to make me shut up for good. "Shut up, Chibikani, before I really rape you."

Let's just say I kept quiet after that.

He took me to a black, long car that gleamed and shined more than the stars that I had looked at just minutes before.

Wait. Black, long car? IT WAS A LIMOUSINE!

Out of all the cosplaying kidnappers, I had the luck to get abducted by a rich one in a limo! The police could never miss such a fancy car! But once again, the police wouldn't suspect it either, would they?

"Uhm... Where are we?" I asked bluntly and looked around myself.

"You ask too many questions, Chibikani! I might leave you here if you keep that attitude up to Ore-sama!"

"Please do!" I yanked with my arm, but he still didn't let go, the cosplaying-freak.

He sighed angrily and took a new, harder grip around my wrist that was now aching. "Just get in the car."

I took a glance inside, and that's when I saw a group of other cosplaying-freaks. I was going to get gang-raped by six in total if you counted cosplay-freak nr. 1 which I did since he was the most dangerous at the moment. I didn't know if the others had fangs like he had, but some of them had weird hair colors so I supposed that they were cosplaying-freaks as well. One of them even had purple eyes, and two others had red ones.

"Oh, no! Nonononono! I ain't getting into a car with them, are you crazy!?" I protested, looking back at Ayato.

"Ore-sama is telling you to, so you will do as I say!"

"No, I won't!"

"Hey, Ayato-kun~! Who is this cute girl~?" a guy with a very feminine voice asked from inside the car, giggling.

I peeked inside again.

The one closest to me had blonde hair, and very. I didn't know his eye color though, because he was... sleeping? Sure looked like it. I couldn't blame him for it though. It was 2 AM. Who could blame anyone for sleeping at that time?

The one sitting beside his feet, in the left corner, was probably the guy that had talked earlier. _He had called me cute. And besides, _I looked at him. He didn't look so bad either. He also had reddish-brown hair, but unlike the cosplay-freak, his didn't have that purple shade among the tops. His was longer and not as messy. The tips, on the other hand, were also blonde. He had also those green eyes, too.

I just stared at his perfect hair with perfect volume for a minute.

"Don't you dare, Raito! This bait is Ore-sama's!" Ayato shouted and the other guy's, Raito's, smile turned into a pout.

Had Ayato just called me bait? That's rather rude, and extremely weird, of him, don't you think?

"Ayato," the other one closest to the door (closest to me that is) started, but looking at me and not the one he talked to. "May I ask you who this female stranger happens to be?"

Adjusted his glasses upwards with his middle finger, he showed no expression at all in his narrow and pale face. Why did it look like he gave me the finger?

"Oi, don't tell me you didn't smell it, Reiji!" Ayato shouted to the guy with the glasses.

The guy, now known as Reiji, had black hair and just like the other two, he had a blonde, and almost white, shade of color at the tops. His clothes were perfectly put on with absolutely no dirt on them or any strands of hair. The tie looked perfect, unlike Ayato's that just hanged there in a knot.

Wait. Ties? Was that... school uniforms? It was! But school ended many, oh so many, hours ago! Maybe they were one of those groups that picked up chicks when they were still in their uniforms? Who knows what kind of weird fetishes people have these days.

"Ayato," a very young boy (with very big eye undertones), sitting beside Reiji, said with an angry face? Clutching the teddy bear (?) in his hands, he frowned at me. His purple eyes, matching perfectly together with his purple hair (and white tips over here as well), wandered over to the side to look at Ayato. "Are you telling us that the cause of the smell is this lousy human?"

"Damn right I am. Here, smell her!"

I was pushed inside the car.

The purple haired boy creased his eyebrows, irritated at Ayato. "Are you not just imagining things?"

"Now, now, Kanato-kun, don't be boring~. I think Ayato-kun is right~!" Raito said, tilting a black fedora on his head.

"We can not say anything for sure." Reiji closed his eyes and sighed, opening them shortly after to give a sharp look at Ayato. "What are you planning to do now, Ayato? I hope that you understand the consequences of what you have done. We can not just let this female go now."

The car turned silent, but my mind felt panicked at what Reiji had talked about. E

Everyone's gazes (except one) weres scanning me. None of them looked pleased amused, or even the slightest glad. Why wasn't anybody happy to see me? I was the one kidnapped; I'm supposed to not be able to see them.

"Jeez, you suddenly stop the car and run out in the night to pick up a woman, but you never think before you act, Ayato."

I turned to Ayato with a serious gaze, agreeing with what Reiji had just said, but if you're born with my luck, then the car suddenly started driving. Not having a warning of that, and standing up in the middle of everything, my dramatic and serious moment was destroyed by my face hitting the car floor.

The only ones that didn't laugh was Reiji, Sleeping-beauty over there, and a guy with silver white hair.

"Bitch-chan, we can see your cute panties~!" Raito was giggling somewhere around me. I couldn't tell which direction was which anymore. I was so freaked out with this whole thing. And I was still wet from that puddle. " Teddy bears~?" Raito pointed out, talking about my underwear. Fuck him. Forget every nice thing I ever said about that guy.

I quickly sat up and put my skirt around me like a holy circle that would protect me against all evil. I was not at all embarrassed. Yeah, I continued convincing myself of that while wanting to disappear.

"Ngh... So noisy..." A slow voice muttered sloppily in the background – an unfamiliar one. "Who is that stupid woman?"

I felt grown-up when I was called a woman. A stupid woman, but at least a woman!

I turned my head 100° to the left. Sleeping-beauty was up. And now that I could see his eye color, they were the bluest of the bluest that I've ever witnessed.

"…What's with her smell? Have you done anything on her?" He lazily raised one eyebrow to the rest of the people in the car. "Who is this noisy girl?"

How rude of him to change from "woman" to "girl" after seeing me.

"We have not done anything to her. Ayato brought her here." Sunshine said with a stern voice, not breaking his stare at me.

Ayato took no pause in waiting for Shuu to say anything. "She belongs to Ore-sama! You got that, Shuu?"

"Eeh!?" a voice broke out. Raito's voice. Pouting, he let out a childish whine. "Unfair~! I want her too!"

"Me and Teddy want her too," Kanato smiled with a creepy glint in his eyes.

"Oi, if this keeps up, then I wanna eat her too!" The guy with the silver hair yelled, and for a second I thought he was going to hit the car's wall, but he didn't.

For the first time in a very long time, I spoke up. "Eaten!? WHAT THE HECK, DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING TACO TO YOU!?"

"Once again, you are all acting without thinking. Neither one of you are going to eat her." Ignoring me, Reiji adjusted his glasses up, and the rest of the group looked at him in silence (and very much annoyance). "Eating her is, for the time being, off the table. This scent she lets off is not to be taken lightly, even if we are all imagining things."

"Then, what do we do?" Shuu asked, but he did not look interested at all.

"I am personally going to investigate this matter. I am going to find _those two _and see if they have anything to do with this as soon as I can."

Investigate fricking _what!?_

A small silence fell over the room. I now noticed that Ayato had taken a seat next to Subaru. So the order of how they sat was (from the right) Shuu, Raito, Subaru, Ayato, Kanato, and Reiji.

I, on the other hand, was still in the middle of the car and in the middle of attention, definitely looking like an idiot. I had no idea what they talked about, I had no idea what they were going to investigate, I had no idea what was going to happen to me. This was kind of a first-time experience for me, and I was not sure at all how to cope with it.

The first one to speak up in a long time was Kanato, raising both eyebrows and looking a little confused. "But until then, to whom is she going to belong to, Reiji?"

"Hah!?" Ayato was almost prepared for the question, answering in Reiji's place. "She already belongs to me! I saw her first!"

I flinched at that, wanting nothing less right now than belong to anyone.

Reiji tried to make the situation better, which was to stop Ayato's screaming.. "Ayato, calm do-"

"Like hell I will!"

"Then, I have a suggestion!" Raito called out, raising his hand and giving out a big, dorky smile. He had his eyes closed, but when the emerald orbs open once more, the smile turns into a malicious grin. Or maybe not malicious. Maybe it's foxy, maybe it's sly, but there's this hinting grin and that glint in his eyes that worry me. "How about we do it like the old days. How about we let her choose?"

That's weird. Even though he's got a grin and eyes like _that_, his suggestion wasn't bad at all. It was really good and I couldn't find anything fishy about it, so what was with his expression?

The room fell silent once more, but this time, there was this heavy tension in it. All the others, except for Raito and me, had very stiff and gloomy expressions for some reason, and I had no idea why. They all looked down into some corner or something, thinking deeply about some nostalgic thing (I suppose, since he said 'like the old days').

"That seems like the foremost best solution here," Reiji finally spoke up, shaking himself out of the tension. The other's followed him, all out of the tension and gloominess now and looking at him, a little surprised. Almost like they wanted to burst out their "but"s and "no"s, but no one said a thing against Reiji.

When Reiji had no protests, he continued. Closing his eyes and adjusting his glasses, he continued. "We'll take it tomorrow, when I've gotten a little time to see what I can find about her."

Ayato crossed his arms, sulking a bit. "Tch! Whatever, you'll be choosing me anyway!" Wow, yeah, absolutely, Ayato, you keep telling yourself that while I pick someone else.

Though, how am I supposed to get to know them over one day? It's not like I wanted to spend more time with them than I had to. But then it hit me. I don't need to spend time with them. There's a simple solution to this problem!

"Okay, but I fucking require name and birthday!" My eyes narrowed and a smirk automatically appeared on my face as I said that.

Reiji didn't seem to have anything against that, immediately beginning to speak. "That good-for-nothing over there is the eldest-"

"Really? Wow..."

"-son of us brothers-"

"Are all of you brothers? Sure I thought some of you we-"

"Don't you dare interrupt me again, human," Reiji threatened, narrowing his eyes. "His name is Sakamaki Shuu and is born on the 18th of October. I'm the second son, Sakamaki Reiji and I was born on the 29th of August."

"Yeees~! Raito here, third son! 20th of March~!"

"Sakamaki Kanato and this is Teddy. 21th of March."

Ayato was going to say something, but I interrupted. "I already know your name."

"Tch. 22th of March."

"Really?" I asked, remembering the two older brothers birthday. The tree of them being born one after another couldn't just be a coincidence.

"Yeah, we're triplets~. Nfu~!"

"Really?" Kanato and Raito do not look like each other at all.

"Oi." Someone said. I looked to my right. "Subaru. 4th of November. Wait! WHY ARE YOU WRITING ALL THIS DOWN!?"

I looked down at my paper. It was the same paper that I went out for in the first place and now I had written on it. But my life was in danger, so I had to.

"I have to remember it, don't I!?" I snapped back at him with an irritation growing in my face. "Now, if you excuse me I am going to take a seat." I took the seat next to Sleeping-beu- no, his name was Shuu, because he seemed like the type of guy in this car that would not do me any harm for the time being.

Beside me was...Raito. I had totally forgotten all about him when I first sat down and started thinking about Shuu, and I wouldn't have noticed him if he hadn't put his arm around my waist, making it difficult for me to sit comfortable. And yet he didn't say anything. It was silent for far too long.

"So... Are you in a group or... do you just do this for fun and for yourselves?" I said, trying to start something that would resemble a conversation. The only things I got was glares and a "HAH!?" from Subaru.

"Well, I'm sorry for trying to start a conversation with my kidnappers! Jeez!"

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU JUST SAY!?"

"I ASKED VERY POLITELY IF YOU ARE IN A GROUP OR IF YOU DO THIS ALONE! WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING FOR!?"

"In a group of what!?" Ayato asked, not really understanding anything of what was going on, but then again; who did?

"Cosplayers, what did you think?" I looked at him. He looked back. We shared a dramatic, romantic and wonderful stare-contest, before he started laughing. They all laughed at me. I tried to prove my point. "Oh, stop. The fangs, the hair, the eyes! I mean, come on! And I bet you've painted your skin color pale or something!"

They laughed harder now, but it was a mocking laugh. They were making fun of me.

"Bitch-chan, you're making a mistake~!" Raito said and laughed some more.

"I am? Really?" No, I'm not. Those teeth are not natural and I know it.

"Yes, you see," Reiji started but as usual he got interrupted by someone, this time it was Subaru.

"WE ARE NOT COSPLAYERS!"

"How rude..." Kanato looked at me. He wasn't furious, but he wasn't happy either.

"We... are..." Ayato pierced me with his eyes and imprisoned me with them. He wouldn't let go. "...Vampires," Ayato smirked and chuckled a bit. I nearly laughed too. Vampires? Really? They didn't think that I'd actually believe that, did they?

"What? And you're allergic to garlic and crosses as well or what?" I giggled a bit.

"Nfufu~, it's the truth, Bitch-chan~!" I looked at Raito. I thought they were all gonna laugh and say "Nah, we're just foolin' around a bit" but they didn't. These are the weirdest kidnappers I've ever met.

"Stop it. It's not funny. Really."

"No. It is not funny, because it is not a joke." Reiji didn't break the gaze. I didn't either.

Were they saying that they were vampires, drinking blood, sleeping on the day, killing on the night and sleeping in coffins?

Suddenly, small snickers coming from everywhere around me. Even Shuu had a small grin on his lips that made me want to shiver.

"We have arrived."

Arrived where?

I looked through the almost black window and had to lean a bit over Shuu to really see anything.

_Is that a really big mansion or something?_

I leaned a bit more.

_I've never seen it before._

I leaned more.

_How come I've never seen it before? It's fucking giant._

I leaned even more...and then...

_**NOOOOOOOOO, PLEASE DOOOOOON'T! COME ON, YOU CAN STILL MAKE IT! NOOOO, GOD, NOOOOOO!**_

Too late.

My whole world crashed. More like I crashed. Down onto Shuu. With my face down on his stomach.

"Mngh... Heavy..."

I didn't look up from Shuu's stomach, but I could tell he was looking at me.

And he called me heavy…

_This is it_.

I panicked and breathed quickly against Shuu's warm stomach. The tip of my nose went down in his belly button, which felt really awkward for both him and for me. I inhaled his scent. Shit, why did I do that!? Now he would see me as a creepy pervert!

"Uhm... Whatever you might think I'm doing, this is… uhm... a terribe mistake…" I said against him. My voice sounded weird and horrible when I talked against his stomach with my nose in him. Like when you take a hold of your nose and talk.

_Shit._

"...You smelled me... What a pervert you are..." He sighed and closed his eyes and mumbled something about how heavy I am. Yeah, fuck off you too.

"I was not! And if I were, I'll let you know that you smell perfectly fine!" _God, what am I doing? No, God can go shit himself for giving me this wonderful and terrific fate._

He gave me a look that said, "What the heck is wrong with this stupid, idiotic girl?"

I knew he was. I could see it in his half-lidded blue eyes.

"Your scent really is weird…" He mumbled. When a moments of silence passed, he opened his mouth to speak again.

"And you're still lying on top of me because?"

I flew up from him, fast as a rocket and hitting the roof of the car. I thought for a minute that my eyes had popped out. What a beautiful face I must have made there.

"Hey, Bitch-chan~!" With my hands on my head I turned to see who was talking. And boy, was I surprised? "Let's go now~!" he whined, and I obediently followed his request. There was no way I'd stay with Shuu.

Now I'll be going into the kidnappers nest.

I got out of the car, avoiding the edge of the roof like a freaking ninja, feeling epic as I did so. No one had seen my epicenes. Why did no one see the times when you were cool? It's only when you reveal your panties that people will look. That's mother nature's way of humor, that selfish bitch.

The mansion looked even better now when I was standing in front of it. It was enormous, in a yellow color. It was built in brick and there were lots of green bushes as a giant garden with roses and stuff. The mansion also had a nice balcony that could be used for pushing a kidnapper down to his death if needed.

"Oi, get your ass moving, Chibikani!" I turned to face my biggest enemy of all time. Once again we shared a dramatic, challenging stare at one another.

"How dare you talk about my ass!?" I shouted, getting a confused look in return.

"What the hell are you talking about?" He sounded irritated again. "Just hurry up, why are you so damn slow anyway, Chi-bi-ka-ni?"

_Oh, I don't know. Maybe because I'm walking to the places were my corpse will be lying in about a day, what do you think Ayato? _

In front of me, I had Ayato, Reiji and Subaru walking far in the corner and behind me were Raito (completely staring at me with his hand on his fedora), Kanato and left in the car was Shuu. Poor Shuu, the car is driving away.

I took a few steps on the grey staircase and to my relief; the reddish-brown door was open for me. The doors were very big and looked kina heavy, if it hadn't been open, I wouldn't even be able to get in. Thank god for nice men that opens doors for you. Maybe I judged them too fast; maybe they are really nice people. People you can trust in all situations. Real gentlemen. _Thank you, god, for these young, gentle and kind heroes._

And then, the doors closed right in my face. Literally. It hit my face. Hard.

And as expected, it was heavy and hard so it really hurt like hell to get it in your face when you were thanking God for nice men. I can't describe my scream, but I can tell you one thing. I sounded like a man's.

I took a hold of my nose and pressed my body against the door. It didn't open. Maybe these guys really are vampires because this door is impossible to open. I pressed myself against it so hard that it looked like I tried seducing it to open. Maybe that would work. _Yeah, seduce the object that just hit you in the face, great plan._

_...It's worth trying_.

I broke my and Door-kun's passionate moment and put my hands behind my head, pressed my chest forward, my butt backwards and bent my right knee a bit. It probably made me look like a weird bird on drugs, but I just didn't give a shit. I pressed out my lips and blinked with my eye at the door. I swear, I probably looked so hot at that moment (or maybe not)!

If the door had been human, it definitely would have fallen for me.

"Hey~, Door-kun, it's so hot out here today right~. Can you take my shirt off~? Pleeeeaaase~!" I begged Door-kun and walked closer to him with a childish, whiny expression. I could see how hot Door-kun got from my words and I smiled at his shyness. My passionate moment with Door-kun got interrupted.

"Hey, Raito. What is she doing?"

"I don't know, but she's so cute~. Nfufu~."

I froze. _Oh, no!_

"She looks like some kind of flamingo or something. Ne, Teddy?"

"Yeah, a bit~. She's kinda interesting to watch right~?"

I turned around. My whole word ended at the sight of two brothers. I thought they all went inside! _No, this can't be happening me! Are you shitting me god!?_

I already knew the answer to that.

_Fuck you god, this is why I don't believe in you!_

"How long is she going to keep that position?" Kanato turned down to Teddy and expected an answer. I looked down on myself. Shit, I was still in my flamingo-position!

I went to a normal position and tried to keep a straight face. They had just seen me flirt with a door. Their door. With a flamingo-position and with sexy words!

"Uhm... Can you help me open the door?" I said with a polite smile and with my hands behind me back so that I would look normal and act like nothing had just happened. Like I hadn't begged Door-kun to take off my clothes.

"She's so cute acting like nothing happened~." Raito said with a big smile revealing his fangs and with closed eyes.

"Mm, ne, Teddy?" Kanato replied.

"Just open the fucking door!"

I threw a small kick at the door, causing my foot massive pain.

"Have you tried 'Open Sesame?'" Raito asked with a teasing smirk.

I wasn't going to get help from them I supposed. I turned to the big brown door again and tried to find a way to get it to open. Maybe I could tie a rope connecting the door and Raito, and then seduce him, I'm talking about Raito this time, from behind with...panties so that he comes my way and drags the door open?

Nah, he would just laugh at me.

_I am so going to regret this._

I took a deep breath and focused all I could.

_I can't believe I'm saying this, god damn it._

"O-open sesame..." I whispered and kept as quiet as possible so that stupid Raito and his stupid brother, Kanato, wouldn't hear me.

It didn't open.

I had been fooled.

Again.

Fucking shit, I shouldn't even be trying this hard to get into my kidnappers house anyway.

The door opened. I heard the creek from it behind me and just when I was about to run away, Raito and Kanato marched at me and brought me along in.

Though I've got to give them a slow applause for making it look like "open sesame" worked, they almost got me there.

I got dragged and pushed inside and over my shoulder I saw the big doors close with a loud creek and then an even louder bang. That sound made me flinch a bit.

I turned from the doors to where it was that I had been brought. In front of me were a wide staircase that reached almost longer that my gaze could see until it parted into two. A dark shade of red colored carpet were lying on the steps and there were big painting hanging on the empty, greyish-white (in this light, they were dark blue though) walls. This mansion looked old with its old design and antique lamps hanging from the roof. Was it small statues that were sitting at the beginning of the stairs?

"Come this way." Reiji said without looking at me and started walking to the right with his brothers following him in silence. I was worried.

Kanato and Raito's calm smiles as they walked past me didn't calm _me_ down the slightest.

And yet, I followed them into the big, cozy room that had an insert with a fire in it.

The brothers sat down in some cozy couches and armchairs. I think they were dark green or blue; it was so dark since the lamp wasn't on and because of that I couldn't see what color they really were.

The boys left me no space so I simply sat on the floor. Cozy floor with a cozy carpet...

"So, where do you have plans on sleeping, if I may ask?" Reiji asked with his elbows on the armrests of his comfy armchair (lucky him) and his fingers tangled together. As usual he had no expression at all, or he was really good at being a blank, pale face.

"Well, I haven't really planned anything since I was brought here just a little bit fucking unexpected. And if I can say my opinion, then I'll let you know that I do not plan on sleeping here at a-"

"Bitch-chan can sleep in my bed~!"

"Fuck you, I'm telling you that I'm not going to sl-"

"I won't let you touch Chibikani before she chooses me, bastard!" Ayato joined the conversation and pointed an accusing finger at Raito (whose smile now disappeared and he also mumbled something like 'Chibikani...?') and let out an irritated look again. He really did that often.

"Jeez, Ayato-kun~!"

"I said no! She's obviously sleeping with Ore-sama!" Ayato clicked his tongue at Raito and sat down in his armchair again.

"Enough. Sleeping in my room will be the only safe place where she will not be molested by the two of you." Reiji adjusted his glasses (why did he always do that?) and sighed.

"She's sleeping with me! Got a problem with that, Shichisan-megane!?"

"I'd rather sleep on the floor, really..." I said in a low tone so nobody would hear me.

"Maybe I could just sleep here on your couch?"

They looked at me.

"That simply will not do." Reiji put his hand on his forehead. A troubled and annoyed gesture. He continued shortly after. "A lady sleeping on the couch in a man's mansion, what does that say about us? What does that say about you? You might get attacked in the middle of the day. I will not have it that way. You'll be sleeping in our guest room, and that is it."

"Oi, Reiji! That room is-" Subaru began, standing up and protesting without really knowing how to continue his argument.

Kanato agreed, looking very bothered by it. "That's right, Reiji! She can't sleep there!"

Next up was Ayato. "You've hit your goddamn head, or what!?"

"Enough!" Reiji made a swinging gesture with his hands, and his brothers' voices silenced. "That room is never used, and it will be only for one night."

His brothers went silent again, not knowing how to argue with their older brother. Having no idea what the heck these weird guys are talking about, I stood up and started to leave. I'll pretend that I'm going to my room, while I'm actually going to flee.

"You can not leave until you tell us your name as a proper guest."

I stopped. Guest? Is he fucking serious!?

"Kazuka Mayu."

"Someone needs to take responsibility and show this lady to her room for the night."

_Fucking shit, now I'll not be able to escape. _

Raito stood up. _No, god not him._

"Bitch-chan, don't be like that now~! Let's go!" Raito, clearly noticing that I did not want to go with him, took a hold of my arm and dragged me along the floor to the stairs. Np one said a word against Raito, just letting him take me away.

I reached out a hand to the others in hope of a rescue and prayed my prayers. _God have mercy on me..._

I did my best to struggle in the stairs, yet to not hurt myself. It resulted with me reaching the second floor all beaten up and with a heavy breathing after crawling up on all four.

"Are you alright, Bitch-chan?" Raito said teasingly. I tried to catch my breath and gave him a glare that told him clearly to fuck off. "Awww, don't be mad~! Hurry, hurry!"

I stood up, still catching my breath and swept the dirt off of my clothes.

We began to walk through the dark corridor.

"Hey, Bitch-chan, who are you going to allow sucking you? I promise I won't kill you if you choose me, okay~?" Raito was happy, that calmed me down a bit.

"Uhm.. Suck me... What?" I didn't know what he talked about. Was it about rape? They won't gangbang me? That's an improvement...

"Bitch-chan, are you listening at all~? We told you, didn't we? We're _vampires. _I'm talking about your _blood._" He was joking. He had to be.

"It really isn't a good joke, that one... Vampires don't exist."

We had arrived now at what seemed to be my room for the night and I opened the door. Inside was a beautiful pink double bed. The whole room was pink, the bed was pink, the floor was pink. One thing was white, a desk.

The room was unbelievably beautiful, though all the dust of no one cleaning there. And once again, look at that bed. I could go into hibernation in it. It looked so soft and so cozy.

And it was. How I would know? I was lying on it right now. On my back. Pinned down by a smirking guy. This is it for me.

"How about I prove that they exist?" He sounded tempting, no one would have been able to resist him at that point, but I had to stay strong. I breathed as calmly as I could. He leaned down.

"STOP IT! I never said I wanted you to prove anything!" I yelled as he leaned closer to my neck and breathed against my skin. It sent shivers down my spine and left me feeling dry in my mouth.

"But you do, don't you, Bitch-chan~?" Fear kept me from slapping him. Even though the voice was teasing and low, there was a threatening tone behind it.

"You promised you would let me be for one day, that I would get to choose for myself!" He had promised, he couldn't just do this to me now!

"I'll keep that promise, I was just wondering if Bitch-chan was going to." Raito smiled and moved away from me, leaving me still frozen on the bed with my hands on each side of my head. Instead of following him with my glare, I just kept staring up at the place where his eyes had been. I was shaken and still startled.

"Woah, I haven't been here in forever!" Pretending like nothing had just happened at all, Raito went around the place, touching and scanning everything he could find. He smiled sweetly at all the furniture, almost sincere. "Sure brings back memories…"

He sighed softly, then snapping out of his warm state and walking over to the entrance of the room. "Well, until tomorrow, Bitch-chan~!" He waved.

I heard the door close. I let out my breath. I was finally alone.

I sat up on the bed and looked around myself for an escape. I had to thank Raito. He had started my survival-instinct and made me want to find an escape more than anything. I will _not _be raped _nor_ murdered by these guys.

The atmosphere in the room felt awfully heaven all of a sudden. It felt like I could hear something, but I knew that it was all just my panicked state from earlier, so I didn't spend too much time thinking about it.

Escaping is better than thinking about haunted mansions anyway.

I saw a window hidden behind some white and pink curtains. It was a big window that reached down to the floor. Maybe it was a door out to the balcony I had seen earlier?

I went over the light shade of pink-brown colored floor and reached the window. It wasn't a door. Just a plain window. If I were to be attacked by them this night, I wouldn't have a balcony to push them down over. But maybe I could jump down to the free ground right now? I looked through the window and down at the ground. Nah, it seemed too far. I would break my legs and then just sit there for the rest of the night crying, and that wouldn't do me any good, right?

I wish I had a phone.

I had to return to plan A. Get to know them and take someone who would give me the opportunity to run away.

This mansion has to have a library.

How else could that Reiji sound so damn smart?

I opened my door carefully to not cause any sound from it.

I was definitely going to get lost in this huge place, but rather get lost and rotten than to be sucked dry by some crazy vampire-wannabe. The thought made me want to throw up.

I sneaked quietly like a ninja on a mission to murder a rich king.

"Why are you sneaking around like a ninja trying to murder?" Someone from behind said in a low tone. I turned around.

_Please, let it be that lazy-ass Shuu, he wouldn't have the energy to run after me!_

It was Reiji. Well, that's better than Raito or Ayato.

"I was just looking for a library, incase you do have one here. The problem is that I happen to be unaware of where this library is located," I explained politely. I hoped to please him, so that he wouldn't kill me.

"Is that so? Then, please do turn left down this corridor and then you just have to take twenty more steps forward to get to your destination."

"Thank you sir!" I showed my gratitude and bowed lady-like to him.

"The pleasure is on my side." He said and turned around, walking away into the shadows from where he had come from. I also turned back and started walking as he had told me. Then I turned left as the first door showed itself.

There, indeed, was a library. The shelves were dark-brown, having red armchairs in front of them. It matched perfectly in with the rest of the house with the antique style.

But now to why I'm here.

I ran my index finger across the blue, green, brown and red books. They were all old books. I recognized some of them. Such as _Pride and prejudges_, L_ord of the Flies_, L_ord of the Ring, _and _Peter Pan and Wendy._ Ooooh, I love Peter Pan!

I moved on to keep looking. It took a long time, but I finally found what I was looking for.

_Zodiac Signs and Blood Types._

I seriously didn't think that I would find it, but there it was. Shining like a green, dusty star with the big title written all over the book's side. I took it out from the shelf and blew on the book like they always do in movies.

Holding it up to the air, I scanned it from top to toe with a satisfied smile. _This. _I shook the book a bit. _This little fucker might actually save my damn life tonight!_

With this I don't even need to see them to get to know them. I will survive!

I turned around and walked away from my new favorite place in this mansion.

I did not remember the way back. Fucking shit. Not remembering forced me to begin to walk around in the halls and looking for something familiar. I couldn't find Reiji.

I bet I'm going to rot in this mansion. Nobody wants me here. Just look at how pissed they are when they see me. _Ugh, they can go screw themselves too._

I laughed a bit inside.

_I bet they're already doing that right now._

On second thought that thought made me want to puke. I put my hand over my mouth.

"Oi, idiot. Feeling sick?" someone from beside me said in a low and quiet, yet threatening tone.

I turned my face just to find Subaru leaning against the wall with a bent knee and his arms crossed. I immediately wished I hadn't looked at him. Since I had just thought about the brothers masturbating, the last thing I needed was to see one of them. I pressed my hand harder against my mouth and closed my eyes harshly.

"Yeah, give me a bag or something. Your shoe maybe."

Subaru's eyes immediately told me "Keep your distance from my precious Shoe-chan!"

"HAH! Go puke in the toilet or something! Don't do it here!" He screamed and pierced me once again with his eyes. Such hurtful eyes, oww.

"Okay, okay, jeez, sorry! I respect you and your shoe, I promise!"

"Tch. What made you feel sick anyway? Not that I care though." He looked away when he said the last sentence.

_Acting all like a tsundere, you should be called Tsunbaru. _

I laughed.

_Tsunbaru!_

What should I reply? "Oh, I just thought about you and your hot brothers masturbating and it made me feel ill"? Naaah, I don't want to die just yet.

"No, nothing much." I waved it off with my hand. "I just started to feel ill, that's it."

"I see. Then just go to bed, you'd feel better."

"Yeah, I would if I could..."

"Hah!? Why wouldn't you be able to!?"

"Well... I can't find back to my room..."

He stared at me for a minute. Then he closed his eyes, put his hand behind his head and sighed irritated. "Idiot!" he bellowed. "Why the hell did you even go out!?"

I didn't say anything.

"Tch. FINE! I'll show you, you damn idiot!" He said and started walking before he even finished the sentence. _Yes, that's my name. Mayu Mc. Idiot. _I sighed. Why did they even bother ordering me to tell them my name if they wouldn't even use it?

"OI, COME ON! Damn, you're slow."

We walked in total silence. Total awkward silence.

When we finally reached our destination, I was just about to give up and about to sleep on the floor.

"Thank you, Subaru." I said, and I did mean it. Even though it had been really awkward, he had helped me. And he hadn't tried to molest me like a special someone (*cough* Raito *cough*) had done before.

"Don't use my name so bluntly, idiot! I haven't given you my permission to!"

_Then, should I call you Tsunbaru?_

He really was attractive when he didn't try to kill me.

"Anyway, you should go to bed now! I have more important stuff to do than to look after you!"

_Like what? Masturbate?_

My illness came back.

"Uhm, yeah! I'll do that! Thanks once again!" I said and opened my door.

"Tch!" Was the only thing he said before turning around and walking away into the shadows that we came from.

I closed my door after getting in.

_Did I just make a new friend?_

Absolutely confirming in my head that I indeed had now a friend, I got into bed, crawled to the wall and sat up with my back against it. I opened my book. It, indeed, was about all the zodiacs.

I reached for my paper that I had dropped on the bed when that bastard had seduced me. First up was Shuu.

_He is Libra, _I confirmed from the birthday.

I read about him. Smart, relaxed (you don't say), harmonic, fair and romantic.

His bad habits. _This will be fun. Demanding, manipulative and have a hard time making decisions. _I looked around in the book. Is that it!? Oh, he fits good together with Aquarius and... Gemini...? Fuck me gently with a chainsaw.

I kept reading about the others. About Virgo, Pisces, Aries and Scorpio. This was my conclusion.

Reiji: Picky, intelligent, honest, polite, understanding and self-controlled, but also prejudging, critical and a know-it-all. Fits with Taurus and Capricorn. Not me.

Raito: Sensitive (bullshit), dreamy, romantic and gentle (this is too much bullshit, I can't handle all the shit), but also anxious, careless and unrealistic. Fits with Cancer and Scorpio. Not me.

Kanato and Ayato: Funny, competitive, free and born to be a leader, but also too honest, selfish, combative, patronizing, impatient, short-tempered and thinks he is superior. Fits with Leo and Sagittarius. Not me.

Subaru: Full with charm, intelligent, purposeful, passionate and exploration, but also jealous, suspicious, short-tempered, grumpy and vengeful (what a nice friend I have...). Fits with Pisces and Cancer. Not me.

_Okay, so there I have it. I have no idea which to pick._

I looked at my book. _I might as well check my zodiac_...

I loved zodiac signs. They are really fun, interesting and you get really happy and interested when what stands there actually is true. I believe that they are for real. I don't know how, or why, but maybe a bit of your personality depends on what part of the year, what season and what weather you first see. That might affect how you become as a human, as a person.

I flipped side after side until I got to my beloved sign, Gemini.

I read. _Loves talking about everything between heaven and earth, can tempt a man with its huge charm and smile, is curious, energetic, has a great sense of humor, has easy to learn and a secured future, and also possess a wild imagination_, I felt so proud over myself. I continued reading.

_But_ - I read the word with horror – _Gemini is also careless and was not born to be anything close to a leader, has a hard time finishing things they've started, they are bored within no time, has an easy time irritating others, they talk to much, can't keep secrets, unreliable, versatile, goes around to many different people at the same period of time which can cause jealousy, can flirt with someone without even realizing it and ends up hurting them, lies too much for their own good, hates being trapped in responsibility, gets confused when involved with real love, does anything in order to win, always has a crush on someone that they never stays with and often cheat, and not to speak about how gossipy and impatient they can be._

_Why the heck do I have so many bad stuff about myself!? This book can go screw itself together with my stupid brain and the brothers._

And apparently, I fit with Libra (yeah I remember that...), and Aquarius because of their positive attitude on life, their way of stimulating your mind with clever conversations, their romantic side that constantly makes you fall head over heels for them over again, and their interesting side that will never bore you out.

I threw the book on the floor.

I lied down on the pink, big bed. My clothes were still a bit wet ever since Ayato had made me fall, but I didn't care. I knew I shouldn't sleep in case someone would attack me when I was. I had to stay up all night. I blinked and managed to get my eyes to open again. _I wonder what time it is..._

I blinked again.

But after I had opened my eyes after the blink I wasn't looking at the door anymore. I was staring up at the ceiling. And I didn't feel just as tired as I had been before. Reality slapped me in the face as I remembered a dream. How could you dream if you were just blinking?

I sat up in the bed, realizing that I had slept. As I did so, I had trouble to move my legs along up with my body. They felt heavy. I looked at them. There, on my lap, was Kanato, sleeping peacefully.

He was not moving his eyebrows, so he didn't have much of a face expression. He always made some sort of expression, so it was weird seeing him like this. His mouth was slightly open and he was drooling a bit. Now that I thought about it, I was too. I wiped it off of me. He was holding a tight grip around Teddy's stomach.

I looked around to search for a clock or anything that would give me any idea of what time it was. I didn't find anything.

"What are you looking around for?" He didn't ask it nicely, more like threatening. I decided to try and make a new friend by being honest.

"I was just looking for a clock. Do you know what time it is?"

He looked at me like he didn't believe me, like he was trying to find out what it was that I was hiding, but then he just looked down on Teddy.

"The one who always know what time it is is Reiji. Nobody except him cares about it. And furthermore, what's happened with your scent? It's different…" He said, inhaling sharply my smell and turning to Teddy. "Ne, Teddy?"

Kanato didn't move from his spot on my lap, and when I didn't answer, he did something similar to shrugging and closed his eyes.

"Uhm... When will we all gather up and do all that "choosing ceremony" of mine?" I asked a bit awkward since he just closed his eyes again. I made it sound like I just wanted to keep the conversation going.

He opened his eyes and stared right at me. "I don't know. Neither does Teddy. Reiji will gather us when it is time. Isn't that obvious, idiot?"

Kanato closed his eyes again.

"How did you get in here? I mean, when did you get in he-"

"Why do YOU ASK SO MANY QUESTIONS!?" Shit. I just pissed the creep out. What to do.. What to do... What to do!?

"Uhm, I'm sorry Kanato-"

"DON'T SAY MY NAME LIKE YOU KNOW ME!"

"-I didn't mean to upset you-"

"BUT YOU DID YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS WORM!"

"-but I was so curious."

He wasn't lying on my lap anymore. More like half-standing on the bed ready to punch me at any second.

"I came in when you were sleeping of course, stupid moron! I wanted you to get to know me as well like everyone else!" He said in a much more calmer tone now, but he was still upset. He looked so sad. "Was that so wrong!?" He said and to make my remorse even worse, he burst into tears. He sat down completely on the bed now and held a tight grip around Teddy's neck with his arms.

"I just wanted to sleep on your lap for a minute, but you kept asking annoying questions!" He cried more.

"I'm so sorry, uhm... Sakamaki-kun, I never meant to hurt you!" I reached out with my arms in an attempt to hug him, but he slapped them away.

"MY NAME IS KANATO! K-A-N-A-T-O! YOU STUPID, WORTHLESS, UGLY WOMAN!"

I choked on air. He is so, so rude. I did not deserve that, you mean piece of shit.

After that, he ran out of the room, leaving me all alone with fury, remorse and complete confusion.

When he slammed the door after him, my hands were still up in the air ready to hug him. I stared at the door with a confused look.

_What just happened?_

This was too much for my brain to handle. Too many things had happened in just a few minutes.

Not so many minutes of spacing out at the ceiling after my dramatic experience, someone knocked on the door.

It was Reiji. "Please do get ready in a few minutes or so. We will be expecting you on the first floor in the living room. Did you hear and understand my instructions?"

"Yes, I did!" I replied.

"Splendid. Then I shall leave you now."

I heard his footsteps disappear from outside the door as I walked around in my room looking for a mirror. How do they expect me to get ready without a mirror? _Oh, screw that. I'll just fix my clothes and go to the toilet._

I had slept with my clothes on, and since Kanato came in, I do not regret it.

They were now crumpled after sleeping, so I used my hands to fix them up a bit before going out of my room.

I actually found the bathroom quite easily. I remembered seeing it yesterday when I walked together with Tsunbaru back to my room. Thank god I remembered it.

I took a hold of the door handle and turned it down. Locked. Why does this happen to me? I am really in the need of a toilet, but if I stay here I will definitely meet one of the boys. I don't want that.

I knocked on the door. I couldn't take it, I really had to go.

"Uhm... Can you get out? I kinda need a bathroom right now. Do you have anymore of them in this house?" I said and tried to sound polite. It was easy. But it wasn't as easy when I heard a laugh coming from inside.

"OH MY GOD, IT'S YOU ISN'T IT, AYATO!?" I yelled and banked on the door.

More laughter.

"SERIOUSLY! I CAN'T TAKE IT! I KNOW YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE, SO JUST COME OUT!"

Even more damn laughter.

"DAMN IT, AYATO, YOU BASTARD, THIS ISN'T FUNNY!"

3 MINUTES LATER.

"AYATOISWEARTOGODIWILLSTRANGLEYOUWHENYOUCOMEOUT! DON'TTHINKI'MNOTGOINGTODOITBECAUSEI'MSERIOUS!"

4 MINUTES.

"_**IWILLEATYOUALIVEANDYOUWILLDIESOHARDTHATYOUWON'TEVENSCREAMBECAUSETHAT'SSOHARDIWILLFUCKINGMURDERYOUYAFUCKINGASSHOLE!**_"

5 MINUTES.

"Please, Ayato... I can't take this anymore... I'll do anything... Just please let me pee-pee...I'm so sorry...for everything I've done to you... I regret it all... You are an angel and I am a beast... Please, just let me iiiiiiiin...!"

I sat on the floor in front of the door and banked weakly on the door with my head down.

"Please, I can't hold it iiiiin... I'll seriously pee on your nice carpet here if you won't open... What a shame it would be to ruin such a pretty, red carpet...don't you think... ? Please, master... I'll even be your slaaaaaave..."

I now banked with my head.

It opened. It finally opened. I could see the light coming out from the bathroom and light and warm the whole place up. I felt like I saw heaven itself.

Out came a smirking and almost dead-of-laughter Ayato.

Ayato stopped laughing when after a second. "Oi," he said, confused, coming closer. "Where did your scent go? It's not the same-"

I jumped up to him and put my arms around his neck. I couldn't care less about my scent right now, even if Kanato had said the same thing. "Thank you so much, master~! I'm so happy I could actually kiss you~!" I said with shiny, gleaming eyes that looked straight into his.

"I wouldn't try to stop you." Ayato replied with a small grin on his pale face.

Then reality slapped me in the face. With a chair. Multiple times.

"You know what?" I contained the smile. "I shouldn't kiss you..." I said seductively and traced a finger up his chest. He smirked. I took a tight grip around his tie. "I should fucking _**murder **_you!" With death itself in my eyes, I yanked his tie in hope of murdering him. He didn't move an inch.

"Why are you so mad? I was just taking a shower!" He said and sighed.

"Then why aren't your hair wet!?"

"I dried it too."

"Oh, sweet, gentle, wonderful Ayato... WHY THE _**FUCK **_WOULD YOU DO THAT!?"

"Why shouldn't I take care of my hair?"

"Because it seems so damn messy all the time, why would you care just today when I need to fucking pee!?"

"Because I'm going to bed..."

I looked at him, confused now, but still holding tight around his tie. "Bed?"

"_Bed_."

"But, I'm supposed to choose now?"

"Now? It's day, I'm supposed to be asleep."

"No, you will walk down there and watch me choose!"

"Just pick me right now then."

"I will _not_!"

"Ugh, guess I've got no choice than to wait downstairs then..." I watched him beging to walk away. "Oh, and Chibikani."

"_What?_" I said with a frustrated tone because of my nickname and because of him.

"There are going to be more people who wants to use the bathro-"

I ran into the bathroom and locked the door. _No, this bathroom is mine now!_

After finishing getting myself ready (such as comb my hair with my fingers, brush my teeth with my finger, washing my face and peeing) I went downstairs.

I turned left after the stairs and as expected, everyone had taken up the space on couches and armchairs. I sat on the floor.

"We have discussed a couple of matters while you were not here," Reiji started and tangled his fingers together with the other hand's fingers.

Everyone was quiet, but they all seemed confused over something.

"The majority of us seems to have the will of keeping you alive," he added "At least for a while so that we can get to the root of this strange matter."

Am I hearing things? I won't be killed?

"So, I won't be murdered?"

"No, you will not."

"Then... can I go?"

"I may have told you that you will be kept alive, but I also said such as that you will be kept literally. You shall not return home." His voice sounded so cold...

"As what!? As a pet!?" They sure made me sound like a damn bunny.

"No." Reiji sighed. "I can't have you here without you doing any benefit. I will not have you just walking around here. What I am saying is that you will be put in work. You will live here as a servant for us, the Sakamaki brothers, and also as livestock for us to feed on."

They can't be serious.

"Wait! I will still choose a... master that I will be... working for and that will... eat me?" It just felt so weird having those words in my mouth. Like having plastic when you eat in your mouth. It just doesn't work.

"Of course you shall choose. It was our agreement after all."

I cast a glimpse at each brother. They were all so different, how the hell can I pick?

"Come on, _Chibikani_, hurry up and choose me now! Why are you so damn slow!?"

"Nfu~ Bitch-chan, let's have lots of fun, okay~? I'll give you soooo much pleasure~."

"If you choose me, Mayu-san, we can play together. I might even let you touch Teddy..."

"Oi, idiot! Hurry now! We don't have all day, I wanna sleep! DAMN YOU'RE SLOW!"

"Zzz, ...so noisy... Oi, stupid woman, ...what's up with you? Pick one already... So slow..."

"Choose wisely so that you will not end up dying like others."

Okay, so yeah, this will definitely work out…

_**Wow, so much fun reading this prologue, am I right? But it was necessary. Now, the fun begins, I promise! **_

_**Thank you all for reading, you are very good people to be patient enough to read a damn long prologue. **_


	2. Another Awkward Seduction

_**I YOU HAVEN'T READ MY PROLOGUE TO THIS STORY YOU MAY RISK NOT **_

_**UNDERSTANDING MUCH, SO I RECOMEND THAT YOU READ THAT ONE FIRST. DARKEST DESIRE!**_

_**Oh, my, oh my! I'm so happy because of all the reviews on Raito's story~! They all make my day and make my kokoro go doki-doki~! 33 Thankies to all of mah sistahs~! **_

_**And here comes Shuu's part! *Insert excessive aplause here* I know, I know, please calm down people! Okay, but seriosuly, here comes Shuu! I reeaaally like Shuu, so this will be fun~. Though, a bit hard since they are so different in person. I know, I am a bit bad with keeping the chapters equally long, but I'll try! I'm a bit stressed out now since I'm taking care of a little puppy and because I am going to write 6 different stories at the same time, but if you comment something (comment just a number or word, either is fine~) I might know which story I should write on the most. Anywho, I should get to the point or I'll make this awkward as I start telling you my life-story and we don't want that, do we?**_

_**KAZUKA MAYU X SAKAMAKI SHUU~**_

_**RATED: T FOR NOW BUT M LATER ON! MWAHAHAHAHA**_

_**LET US BEGIN!**_

The choise was obvious. I didn't want it to be since the choice was a bad coise, yet the best one.

"I choose you, Shuu!" Maybe I sounded a bit too happy and too energetic about being Shuu's "slave..."? That's going to come back and bite me in the ass later, isn't it?

"...Me...? Really, woman... Why did you have to take me..." _Oh, taking you wasn't really what I wanted to..._

"Tch! Damn it, Chibikani, you should have picked me!" Ayato scoffed at me and leaned back against his armchair.

"Nfufu¨, Bitch-chan shouldn't underestimate Shuu-kun~. He is the oldest after all~." Raito rested his chin on his knuckles. He was sitting on the couch. And there I were, sitting on the cozy floor.

_Oh, I'm not underestimating anyone, drear Raito. I'm just taking the 'bad' before the 'really, really bad.'_

"Whatever... I'll go sleep somewhere else..." Shuu began walking away slowly with closed eyes. _What to do if he walks into a wall? No, that's not right. What if I __**push**__ him into a wall?_

The thought was very, oh so very, appealing, but I didn't do it. I wanted to see him do it himself.

When he never did and when he disappeared into the shadows of this creepy house, I panicked. He, the bastard, had just left me with other bastards! And he hadn't walked into a wall either!

Standing with the smirking cosplayers turned awkward pretty quick, so I decided to go after Shuu. That way, I wouldn't be hurt in any possible way.

It wasn't hard to find him again. I didn't even have to search because he hadn't walked away so far until he had colapsed on the floor, leaning with his back against the wall. He looked so peaceful. He always did. Even when he had called me a pervert in the car...

"Hey, are you sleeping?" I nudged him on the waist. He didn't move.

_Maybe he's dead...?_

I kicked him, he didn't react.

"Soooooo." I sat down beside him. I need to make him my friend so that he doesn't kill me.

"Can you show me your room?" I asked with a normal, polite smile and poked his cheek. Because there is nothing more irritating than that in the whole world, it had to wake him up. It did.

He gave me a glance before sighing. As if saying "Oh, it's you of all people." What a douche.

"What a lewd woman you are, really..." He said while closing his eyes and sighing once again.

I just stared at him.

"What?" I said while still wearing my smile and blinked a few times while talking. He looked at me and smirked a little.

"Wanting a man to show you to his room at this hour. While also wearing nothing but a skirt and a sweater. That is quite _lewd_ of you." He made the last sentence sound like a teasing whisper. I backed away a little from him as I got shivers through my whole body.

"That's not it, damn it!" I shouted and got up to my feet so I would look down on him instead of him looking down on me.

"Really?" He didn't look convinced, he was mocking me!

"_Really._" I folded my arms. "I'm still tired, so I want to go to bed!"

"You want to go to bed with me? How lew-"

"THAT'S NO-"

"You want to get into _my_ _bed_ with _me_. Seriously, you _really_ are perve-"

"I'M TELLING YOU THAT'S _NOT_ IT!"

We were interrupting eachother, but in the end I got the last word. Even though he won by twisting my words around, leaving me completely bothered and embarassed. And because of him, I had some pretty perverted imagines of him now... Darn it... The worst part was that he looked _really_ hot in them.

"You really need to stop shouting and screaming like a baby. It's irritating..."

"You need to stop twisting my words around!"

I wasn't finished with snapping back at him, but he still spoke.

"Don't wanna."

"Now who's being the baby?"

The only reason I didn't slap him was because I didn't want to die.

As a reply to that, he sighed after narrowing his eyes and lookingat the side. Then he went back into sleeping, or so I thought. I sat there with him for a minute.

"What are you waiting for?" He mumbled with his usual low tone which made me flinch a bit. I thought he were asleep!

"W-What? Waiting for what!?" I were ready for an insult or to get my words twisted for anything that's perverted. I got the insult.

"Idiot, what do you think? Do you want to go to my room or not?"

I ignored the insult and got up to my feet. I expected him to do the same, but he just lied there, not even looking at me.

"Uhm... Are you coming? I can't find it myself." I gave him my hand since he looked too lazy to stand up. He didn't took it, he just gave it a short stare before looking at me again.

"Takes to much energy to walk. You can carry me."

_He can't be serious!?_

I stared at him.

"No." I shaked my hand a bit so that he would take it instead of talking. He still didn't.

"Then, let me suck your blood. It will give me enough energy."

_Yup, of course I'll give it to you, what did you expect!?_

"NO." He was beginning to irritate me a bit to much, I wouldn't be able to keep a polite smile for much longer.

"Then you can just sleep here instead, hmm?"

_Oh, **fuck him.**_

"NO! I want to sleep your bed-"

"_Hentai..." _I ignored him.

"-not here!"

He sighed. Then ,after looking at me for a second, he closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the wall.

"Then let me suck you." For him that might have been about blood, but for a teenage girl like me, that meant something else. When I didn't answer at once like I always did, he looked at me.

"You're red. _Heeeentai..._" He smirked. I won't say that he didn't look hot when he smirked, but I will not confess that he did either!

"O-On second thought!" I said as I bent down and grabbed his right arm. He looked both surprised and curious when I did that. I turned my back against him and grabbed his left arm with mine. I then used all my strenght to lift him up on my back. It didn't work so well. His face was almost on my butt... I bet his arms hurt more than mine thought.

"Can you at least help!?"

"Too tired..."

"Are you serious!?"

"...Yeah..."

And then, he got a bit too close to my ass, so I dropped him. He hit the floor with a 'bang'.

"Oww... What are you doing, idiot?" He lifted his underarm and rubbed it against his head.

"I'm carrying you! Or trying to!" He sighed. I rolled my eyes at him. When I did that, I got a glimse of his legs.

"That could work..." I said as I thought about my idea, while still staring at his legs.

"What could?" He looked confused. _Oh, you'll understand..._

I grabbed his leg and dragged, causing him to fall from the wall and onto the floor. He did look a bit annoyed and pissed, but this was the only way.

"Ugh...! ...Oi, what are you doing?" He sounded kinda annoyed and pissed too.

"I'm taking us to your room, what do you think I'm doing!?" I yanked at his leg while speaking. He was heavy, but the floor was so clean that he basically glided along the hall with just a single yank.

"So annoying..." He closed his eyes, and I believe that he went back to sleep. But unfortunate for him, I woke him up every time I needed to know "left or right?"

And finally, I reached a door that I took for Shuu's. I opened it and barged in with Shuu asleep in my hand. I nearly fell down over a wooden railing since I didn't expect to find a staircase in his room. I turned left and went down. I had forgotten all about Shuu so he just fell down the steps. Poor him.

"Tkh.. Do you have any idea of what you are doing, seriously..." _No, no i don't._

"Well, we're here, aren't we? Not thanks to you, now is it?" I folded my arms and looked down on him, he still lied on the floor.

He just rolled his eyes and looked away.

"Too lazy to stand?" I teased him while narrowing my eyes and smiling.

"Yeah... Lift me up to the bed..." He didn't seem to take it as a tease though.

"We're sleeping together!?"

"Of course we are, are you really that stupid? What did you think?"

"I thought that you would sleep on the floor, you don't seem to have a problem with that." I shrugged my shoulders and looked at the bed.

"Well, I'm not. Sleeping in a bed is more comfortable anyway."He half-crawled to the bed and lied down on it, falling asleep. _I wish that I could fall asleep just as easy._

"Hey! I won't sleep with -I mean- in the same bed as you!" I went over to him and shaked his shoulder so that he would wake up.

His gaze met mine, he looked so damn annoyed.

"Then sleep on the floor. It might be better in the bed without you anyway..."

_Oh, hell no! If it's war that you want, then be ready with your guns, you muggle! Or if you're even are a human. WHICH YOU ARE!_

"Sweet dreams, my wonderful, cute, polite, kind and awfully sweet Shuu~." I said as I crawled into bed. _If he doesn't want me here, then be ready, Shuu, for the worst night -actually day- of your life! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!_

"Be quiet..." Shuu mumbled with a peaceful face and relaxed body, please don't ask why I'm describing nor looking at his body...

_Oh, I'll be quiet. After I've made you suffer!_

I took a hold of Shuu's left hand since I was sleeping on his left side.

_Plan Nr. 1. Annoy your victim to death, aka to move. (Note that I said 'victim'.)_

I began to hit and poke his face with his own hand.

"Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself? Why are you hitting yourself?" I repeated over and over again as I hit him. It was fun, heck, I could do this all day long.

"...Tch... Hey, stop it..." He didn't move much nor react much as I hit him, but he did something similar to a flinch everytime. I didn't stop though. Call me evil, but I was enjoying this far more that I should.

But with time, he got used to me hitting him (not hitting on him, that's something Shuu would say) so he just ignored me. I didn't want to go from just nudging him to smack him, he wouldn't be happy, so I stopped. Time to go to;

_Plan Nr. 2. Seduce your victim so that he'll be your pawn. (Once again, note that he is my **victim **and my **pawn.)**_

_Okay, Mayu, you have never done this before, so please be careful and please take it slow... The only one that you have ever seduced was a door, and that says a lot about your skills._

I crawled closer to Shuu and hugged him slightly and got close to his ears. In was curious if he would hear me through the earbuds.

"H-Hey, Shuu... Isn't it a little hot in here...? C-Can't you help me take my shirt off~?" I purred into his ear. This was so not like me, I was surprised that I was actually able to say these things to a man. I felt awkwardly proud over myself for that, exept that my voice was a bit insecure.

"...What are you doing?" Shuu didn't open his eyes, but somehow I just knew that he was watching me. Somehow, or it was just my imagination. Doesn't matter.

_What does it look like I'm doing? A fucking backflip?_

"Don't you think that it's hot in here~?" I tried once more, this time I purred against his neck. Maybe he's a neck-person.

"And isn't this what you did to our door?" _OH, NO! HOW DOES HE KNOW OF ALL PEOPLE!?_

"H-How do you know about that!?"

"Raito and Kanato were talking about it all the time when you were getting ready..."

_**THOSE FUCKERS!**_

I wanted to change the subject.

"W-Well, don't you think it's hot~?"

"No." Was the only answer I got. I immediately felt the room get cold from his words. _Wow, what a pwan I've got here. Ouch_.

If he was going to keep that attitude up, then I'm not going to humiliate myself any further into this. I'm moving on!

_Plan Nr. 3. Befriending your victim to submission. (**VICTIM)**_

I removed my arm from Shuu and backed away from him a bit.

"So, Shuu. What are your favorite fruit?" I smiled and rested my chin on my palm. He sighed with a huge tone of irritation hanging along it. _Maybe I'm just a pain in the ass? Nah, he loves me._

"What are you up to, really?" _Trying to get you out of your bed._

"I'm asking you what kind of fruit you're into~." I closed my eyes and smiled wider, looking kinder than ever so that he would fall into my spider web.

"Why would you do that?" He was beginning to get suspicious of me!

"Because I want to get to know you better."

"Why?"

"Because we're going to spend time together now, right? If you don't kill me that is..."

"Why wouldn't I kill you?" _SOOOO MANY QUESTIONS, I DON'T KNOOOOW!_

"Because you need a friend."

"No, I don't."

"Don't you want one?"

"No."

"Why?" _I'M ASKING THE QUESTIONS NOW BIATCH!_

"I don't need a friend that's so stupid and perverted like yourself." _OH, SHUU, I LOVE YOU TOO!_

"Well, I don't need a-" _hot, tall, nice-smelling, sexy, rich vampire with ocean-blue eyes "_-...lazy friend like you!"

That was the only thing that I could come up with at that moment.

"Go to sleep..."

Trying to befriend him failed...

I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. But since Shuu had just lied down on the bed, we were lying on the sheet, and I was cold. It was autumn after all. I twisted and turned to find a comfortable position were I would be as warm as possible. I didn't find any.

"Shuu...? Are you awake?" I turned to face Shuu. He was sleeping on his back, how do people do that? I always sleep on my side with bent knees. I didn't want to be caught staring so I turned back again.

"...No..." He answered without ever opening his eyes nor moving an inch.

_So, he is awake? Yes, of course he is._

"Could you move away a bit? I need the sheet. I'm cold..." I didn't want to be rude so unlike my usual self, who would scream and fight like a childish kid, I stayed calm and spoke carefully.

I waited for him to move, but he didn't. I didn't see him, but I didn't feel the bed move.

"Shuu...?"

I felt movement. But he didn't go off of the bed like I wanted him to. He got closer to me.

"Shuu!?" I felt an arm wrapping around my stomach.

"Don't move. This will wam you up, okay?" He talked against my head, which made me shiver a bit. He was _too_ close.

"No! Not okay!"I tried to struggle away from him, but he wouldn't let go.

"Be quiet and sleep. Stop moving around, isn't this what you wanted?"

_No, no it isn't._

But I didn't say anymore after that. It did feel warmer after all and nobody could say that cuddling with someone wasn't comfortable. I felt so loved. Like when your mum would hug and cuddle with you. It made me feel so safe in his arms, and yet I dislike him.

To think that this guy was going to order me around tomorrow. I'm going to clean, do the dishes and please my "master". Aka Shuu. And if they were vampires, I'm going to give my blood to the guy that I'm now feeling so safe with.

That thought was weird.

I ignored it.

Then I fell asleep.

I don't remember what I dreamed about. What I do know ,however, is that it was a good dream.

Another thing I know is that I woke up the next night to a pair of sharp things against my neck and a huge pain. And also, my screaming voice.

_**Puuuuh, and Shuu's first chapter is done~! I'm so happy~! And I wouldn't have finished it today if it weren't for all the nice comments on Raito's fanfic, they just made my day. Oh, the next one is probably Ayato's. Yup, Ayato. And then, folks, you'll get to know what Chibikani means~! Poooooh, it's kinda late in Sweden, I should go to bed...**_

_**I'm too lazy to beg of an apology if I have incorrect grammar, so I'll leave it like that. Thankies for reading, do follow and all the stuffs you do -yes, I'm new here, don't nag about it...- if you want. Comment which guys you like, I want to make the order of the stories to your liking and aproval. **_

_**THANKIES, I LOVE YAH~!**_


	3. Totally Want A Penguin Suit Now

_**I got such a kick when I updated Raito's story that I just had to start writing another chapter, but of Shuu this time. I'm a little busy with watching anime, but who cares anyway. I don't. Well, yes I do, but this is more important.**_

_**RATED: T FOR NOW BUT M LATER ON SO PLEASE BARE WITH MEH!**_

I shot my eyes wide open in horror. I felt an unbearable pain through my whole body, but the pain was as worst in my neck. I was cold too, wasn't Shuu warming me anymore?

_No, he isn't _was my first thought as I saw Shuu on all four. Over me.

I didn't see his face though. Probably since it was buried in my neck. _He_ was the one causing me the pain.

My screaming started to creak. Both from the pain, and because I didn't get any air.

From Shuu, all that could be heard was the sounds that he was making from sucking. The wet sound of the tongue moving everytime he swallowed. His heavy breathing as he, just as me, barely got any air. The gulping sound as he swallowed. And also, the sounds of muffled moans against my skin.

"S-Shuu! W-What the hell are you doing!?" I meant my words to come out with a pissed off tone, but they sounded more weak than that.

"What does it look like I'm doing? Are you really that stupid?" He answered after pulling his fangs out of me. It almost felt worst to have them pulling out than to have them in you.

"Y-You actually really _are_ sucking my blood!?" I couldn't believe it. Does that mean that he really is a vampire, or that he is just living his vampire-dream far to much.

"So loud, how annoying. Yes, I am sucking your blood. I'm a vampire after all." He sighed after finishing the sentence.

"While I was sleeping!?"

"Yes That way, you wouldn't be able to be so loud and annoying. Like you are now."

_Damn right I'm loud and annoying now! _

"That's not fair!" He was to heavy for me to push off. He closed his eyes and made some annoyed sounds.

"My sleep was disturbed because of you. Have you any idea how loud you are or how much you move around in your sleep?" Shuu said accusingly and put his hand behind his head. An annoyed gesture.

"Huh!? I'm sleeping! What did you expect? A fucking Sleeping Beauty!?"

"You were literally trying to kill me in your sleep. What did you dream about? A samurai trying to destroy his town?" Well, he looked annoyed...

I thought about it. What was it that I had dreamed about before waking up to terror? Ah!, now I remember!

"No, I dreamed that I was a ninja." I looked at him with a victorious smile and one eye closed. He had guessed it wrong after all, haha! And I had remembered my dream. It made me feel awesome.

"Haaaah...?" He looked puzzled and confused about either my dream, my voctorious smile or both of them. He got off of me, probably thinking _Well, that was a turn off._

"Do you have any idea on how cool I was!? Come on, take a guess! What do you think I was wearing?" I asked with sparkling eyes and sat up on my knees, looking down at the blonde, lying guy that was probably going to try to sleep again.

"How should I know...?" He didn't open his eyes.

"Well, you don't. That's why I said 'take a guess' you know." I tilted my head and raised an eyebrow at him. He, of course, wouldn't know because he had his eyes closed.

He sighed, like he always does before or/and after talking.

"...A penguin suit...?" He said nonchalantly and opened his eyelids only slightly.

I looked at him, disagreeing and confused.

"I'm sorry, but in what world is a penguin suit cool?"

"I'm sure that they're cool for someone like you..." He mumbled and closed his eyes again.

"Hmm... Well, I don't have a penguin suit..." I pictured myself in a super cool, black penguin suit with weapons and shields. It could be used in water, and I could also fly in it. It would look cute so that the enemy would underestimate me, and then BAM, I'll kick their asses. And my first victim to all that would be... either Shuu, Ayat or Raito. Possibly my gym teacher. Or maybe I'll just beat them all at once in my awesome suit.

"That's it." I folded my arms and closed my eyes, just like Shuu. Except that he was now looking at me. "I'm getting a penguin suit." I nodded to myself approvingly with a hold of my chin.

Shuu sighed, but after I asked him where you could find a penguin suit, he just closed his eyes, went back to sleep and gave up on even carying about the whole thing anymore.

It was silent for a moment. He may not have cared about that at all, but it made me feel awkward.

I touched my neck, at the place where he was supposed to have bitten me. The pain as the skin on my fingers touched the warm wound left me letting out a a cry. His fangs hadn't just made bitemarks, but messed them up pretty bad too. He had bit me that violently. I should not underestimate him for just a lazy ass anymore.

Shuu's eyes immediately flew up as I screamed and he stared at me. Don't misunderstand, he didn't have a look of concern or anything. Actually, he looked amused and annoyed at the same time. He's the only one I've ever seen that could look at me like that. With two different feelings, two opposite feeling in one look.

"What are you doing...? Of course it'll hurt more if you touch them." Shuu raised an eyebrow and looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"They shouldn't even be here in the first place!" I yelled back and pointed at my neck (but I didn't touch it anymore, puuuuh!) referring to the red, warm, painful marks I now had because of him.

"So noisy..." He sighed. God, why does he feel the need to do that all the time!? Hasn't he heard that everytime you sigh, a little bit of happiness escapes you!?

I mentally rolled my eyes.

_So that's why he's so grumpy, tired and unmotivated to do anything?_

"Just stay quiet and take responsibility for taking my sleep away from me." He continued, making my fury boil inside me.

"Stay quiet? _Stay quiet!?_ HAVE YOU ANY IDEA HOW MUCH IT FUDGING HURTS TO BE BITTEN BY A GOD DAMN VIOLENT VAMPIRE, IN THE MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT, AFTER HAVING A WONDERFUL NINJA-DREAM, IN YOUR NECK!?" I screamed. When I opened my eyes, I saw Shuu covering his ears without any special expression on his face. If anything, it was a troubled expression.

_Good, I hope I made him deaf._

"And what responsibility!? You kidnap a young, beautiful, innocent, stunning, fabulous, awesome-" I got carried away with praising myself. I coughed. "- girl from the street and then you have the guts to complain about her sleeping!? What the hell!?"

When I said it out loud, it sounded even more crazy of them than it did in my head.

"Forget it... Just go back to sleep..."

"Hell no! I ain't forgetting about tha-" My stomach made a squirming sound, interrupting our conversation. I quickly covered my stomach with my arms.

"Heeeeh? What was that? Are you hungry?" Shuu teased and smirked at me. _Oh, fuck you!_

"It's been about a day since I came here! One day since I last ate. Can we have breakfast?" I asked, completely forgetting what I said that I wouldn't forget.

"Why don't you just go eat yourself then? It takes to much energy for me to come with you..." He yawned, revealing his fangs.

"W-Well, I don't know where the kitchen is!" I said with a nervous smile and looked away.

"That may be true..." Shuu looked down on the floor, agreeing with me. Then back at me and continued. "Or is it that you're afraid that the others will find you and suck you?"

I shrugged.

"Pfffft" I laughed nonchalantly. "As if I'd be afraid of the-" Shuu raised an eyebrow. "-okay, maybe a little." I admitted with a pout.

"So, come with me!" I begged and nudged him on the shoulder.

"I told you, didn't I? It takes too much energy." Shuu replied and as usual, no real expression could be seen in his face or in his body language.

"You drank my precious blood! Shouldn't that have given you all the energy you need for a little walk to the kitchen? And if you eat as well, then won't you get even more energy?"

"I didn't drink enough."

"Ha!?"

"You distracted me with all your stupid penguin suits." All of those words came out like one big sigh from Shuu's mouth.

"Hey, don't blame me! The penguin suit was your idea!"

He gave me a look.

"But still, I can't go alone! You know that just as much as I do!"

"Even if I came with you, I wouldn't protect you or anything. Why does it matter?"

_Oh, thank you Shuu, you're so kind!_

"Well, er, I still don't know how to find the kitchen -and don't even try that, because I'm terrible with maps!" I added the last part when he gave me that 'how about giving you a map then?' look.

He sighed loudly, with a tone of someone that is clearly annoyed.

"Fine. I'll follow you." It came out like a whisper. He closed his eyes, like he wanted to enjoy the rest of the sleep that he wouldn't be able to have in the next hour.

"Really!? Thank you, Shuu, maybe we just got a bad sta-"

"But to do that, I need your blood."

_Nope, we did not just get a bad start, god didn't even want us to meet in the first place because we would destroy the world when we would have an epic fight to the death. Oh, and I would win, if I may add._

"Oh, Shuu, aren't you just too sweet? Come on! Isn't there anything else that I can do?" I held up my hands in protest.

"Well, you could always carry me..."

"Not that again!" I complained.

"But wait a minute..." I tapped my chin with my index finger. And then, I grabbed his leg.

"What are you up to now? Are you going to drag me again?" Shuu asked as I yanked his foot to get him to slide down to the floor.

"No, I'm just hopelessly devoted to your foot, what do you think I'm doing!?" I said sarcastically and rolled my eyes at him. He didn't seem to like that and made a pissed off face.

"Stop it." He tried to get me to stop by moving his foot a bit, I didn't let him.

"Well, if you don't like it, then how about you get your lazy ass up and try to stop me? Or you could just lie down and let me take care of everything. You only need to tell me the way. Oh, and also let me hide under you if your brothers show up. Maybe they won't see me." I nodded to myself in approval of my new plan.

When I first started talking, Shuu had looked pissed off when I mentioned 'lazy ass', but now he just looked amused. I wondered what was hiding behind that entertained smirk.

"Heeeeeeh..." His voice was low. I stared at him.

"What?" I tilted my head and gave him a puzzled look. What was he on about?

"So you want to be under me, huh? Well, I'd prefer if you were on top, but-"

"Was that the part you cared about!" I yanked one last time to make him crash down to the floor with a thud. He rubbed his hand on his head (which also hit the floor together with his whole body) and then began to mumble something like '..I should have just killed her ...in her sleep or something. ...Why didn't I just do that...?' which made me frown at him.

"You really need to confess that you are just a simple pervert.." He sighed when he was done mumbling about how he would have killed me. It was knifes, blood sucking, strangle, ropes and god knows what.

"Everything I've said so far is just normal things that you 'misunderstand'. You, sir, needs to stop twisting my words around." I shook my head in disappointment.

He slowly closed his eyes, let out a sigh and gave me a childish pout.

"But it's so fuuuun." He complained. His pout was so annoying and childish, but at the same time, it was so cute that I just wanted to give him candy. Damn you, Shuu!

"I'm glad that someone is happy..." I sighed.

"Now, let's go and eat!" I began to drag him with my back turned towards the door that I was heading at. With other words, I had Shuu's eyes on mine all the time.

I didn't mind that much, it only slightly annoyed me. What disturbed me rather much, however, was in the stairs. He was watching me even closer there.

"Could you, haaaaah, please stop staring so much, gh!" I took one slowly step up. I breathed heavy. _This_ was heavy.

"No." He simply said and opened his eyes a little more too see me better.

"H-Hah!?" I paused to catch my breath for a second. "Why!?" I complained as I took another step, this time I cursed as I almost dropped him.

"I enjoy seeing you like this." He didn't move at all. I stopped taking steps.

"How?" I asked curiously.

He smirked and I felt like I had been defeated.

_Oh, you knew I was going to ask that! You had waited for it!_

"Working hard. All covered in sweat. ..._Panting._" His smirk curled even wider as he spoke.

My face heated up, I know it did. I never used to blush before I met Shuu. I never had something to blush about.

_I've walked right into his trap!_

"Ah! Is that a blush I see? I was just talking about how hard you work, what were you thinking about?" He pointed an accusing finger at me. He was too tired to even hold up his hand so the finger just kinda lied on his stomach, pointing in my direction.

I dropped his foot and watched as he went down the stairs on his back, his head hitting the wooden floor first.

"Oww, you really like to hurt me, don't you?" He had his eyes closed and like always, he rubbed his left hand against the back of his head. He was lying on his back, with his elbows keeping the upper part of his body up.

I folded my arms as he opened his eyes. I had expected him to just get up and walk for himself, but he didn't.

"Ah!" His eyes went up and he looked like he had fingured something out. I could almost see the shining light bulb over his head. I got curious.

Then his eyelids went back down half of his eyes, his eyebrows lowered and his lips curled into a teasing, sly smirk. His faked surprise was gone. _Fuck._

"Look who has to start all over again?" He teased and sat up. He bent one of his knees and rested his elbow on it.

I could almost feel the nerves in my head pound faster than my heart did.

"Why won't you just walk by yourself!?" I scratched the place on my head that I had felt my nerves pound.

"Don't wanna." He replied and looked away to the left.

"All of your 'I don't wanna' is driving me crazy! And you called _me_ a child!" When I was finished with scolding Shuu, I blew a part of my bangs out of my eyesight.

"I guess you could just find the kitchen by yourself then, it's too much trouble anyway." Shuu raised an eyebrow at me, then he yawned.

I snorted, went down the stairs and grabbed Shuu. But this time, I grabbed him by his hands and started pulling him up that way instead. Bad idea.

"You really are a pervert after all." Shuu suddenly said after a minute of complete silence.

"What is it now?" I sighed and began to think out different theories on why he would possibly call me a pervert _this time_. I thought that he maybe was talking about my breasts, how they were bouncing in the stairs. Maybe he thought that I made them bounce on purpose. Well, guess what, Shuu! These breasts are natural! And they are a pain in the ass, I hate them.

"Showing your underwear like this to a man you've just met, isn't that just soooo lewd of you?" He said as I was halfway up the stairs. I really hate skirts.

"Wah-!?" His sudden comment made me loose my step and fall backwards, pulling Shuu up more since I was still holding a firm grip around his wrists. But the way Shuu came up was more like, up on top of me.

I looked away. Away from Shuu's most possible smirking face.

"Okay, okay. You don't even have to comment this, I get it already. This is not my lucky day..." I cried on the inside. This sucks.

He didn't reply to that, maybe he got disappointed that he won't get to say how leeeeewd I am.

"Can you get off me now, I'm hungry."

"You don't like it?"

"Not one bit, this has been a terrible day, night, or whatever it is. And you're making it worse."

"But didn't you say that you wanted to be under me?"

"Yes -and stop making that smirk, it's not funny-, but I didn't mean on some stairs. It's uncomfortable." I said without making any special embarassed face, I had gotten used to this constant teasing. It seemed to bore him out which caused a sigh from him.

"Then, how about we move it to the bed then? Will you be happy then?" He leaned in against my neck. Wasn't he the one that talked about moving it to the bed.

"How about we get to the kitchen instead? I'm too tired to deal with this -with _you_- when I'm hungry." I pushed him off. He wasn't amused anymore, he was only annoyed and sleepy now. I kinda liked him better that way.

"So troublesome..." He sighed and got to his feet. That made me releaved.

"And where did your good mood go so suddenly?" I teased and got to my feet as well. He stared at me, annoyed.

"Well, that doesn't matter. Let's go!" I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of his room.

When we walked down the big hall, I began to start a conversation.

"I never told you about how cool I looked in my dream, did I?" I looked back at the slowly Shuu.

"If I said that you did, will you keep quiet for one second?" If Shuu hadn't replied, I would have thought that he was walking in his sleep.

"No. Anyway, I was wearing these black sweatpants that ended half down my shins. The rest of the shins was covered in bandage. I also wore this shirt with arms that ended on my elbows. It was reeeaally tight though..." I tapped my chin as I tried to rememer something more.

"Of course I wore a black mask, it looked kinda like Kakashi's." I said. Shuu looked puzzled.

"He's from Naruto. The manga and anime, you know." I explained as I understood that he probably didn't know that. "When I think about it, my whole appearance looked like something from Naruto..." I said that more to myself than to Shuu.

"Left..." Shuu mumbled. At first, I had no idea what the heck he was talking about, but then I walked into a wall and understood what he ment.

I turned left and we kept walking, this time, down another hall.

I never saw Shuu's brothers. Not anywhere, wherever we walked.

"Hey, Shuu..." I said. He sighed.

"...And here I thought that you would be able to keep quiet for even a second..." It was a little hard to hear what he said, he was far behind me.

"No, but seriously."

"Ngh... What is it this time...?" Shuu seemed to have gotten sleepier since the last time we talked.

"No, I was just wondering why we haven't seen your brothers yet. It's in the middle of the night. If they are vampires, then they should be up now, shouldn't they?" I asked and waited for him to catch up with me.

"They've probably gone to school already then..." Shuu answered and looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"Huh? School?" I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yeah..."

"Why didn't you tell me that in your room earlier!? I don't even need you here then!" I facepalmed myself.

"...I guess that I forgot about that..." Shuu rolled his eyes as if saying 'It's not the end of the world.'

"No, you didn't tell me on purpose! It was all just a trap so that you could mess with me!"

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway... Didn't you say that you needed me to find the kitchen?"

"Well, yeah, but still!"

Shuu only sighed in response and then we walked in silence again.

The only time that we said something was when he told me directions.

And finally, we arrived at what seemed like the kitchen.

_**Heck, I'm sorry if it was too much 'fanservice' in this chapter, I'll get better on that, hehe. I'm actually quite found of this couple, I should start calling them Shuu+Mayu=Shuyu. Shuyu's kinda cute, I think. **_

_**I'm not sure what I'll do next. I want you to tell me. Do you want me to do Kanato or Reiji's, do the Mukami prologue, keep updating Ayato/Shuu/Subaru or Raito's or maybe start writing some other OC stories that I've been thinking of? The choice is yours. **_


	4. Mmm Whipped Cream

_**Mwehe, time to update Shuu's~. Or should I say Shuyu's? Gah, I think that 'Shuyu' is a kinda cute name tho. I mean, (mwahahe) a cute name for a cute couple, am I right? #Imma make some more cute names for mah couples~. I've actually been planning stories with other OCs, but Mayu will still be there in them. I kinda want my OCs to get to know each other~. But I don't know when I'll be starting on them. **_

_**Speaking of starting on stuff, I've promised myself not to begin with my Mukami prologue until I've uploaded at least one chapter of all of the Sakamakis. So to speak, until I've got one chapter of Reiji and Kanato out.**_

_**I need to do them soon...**_

_**I also need to update Raito's.**_

_**And Ayato's.**_

_**Fuck.**_

_**RATED: **_

"So this is the kitchen?" I asked while scanning the room from top to toe. The majority of the room was coloured in brown. The whole room was mostly just different shades of the warm, homey colour.

"No, this is the living room. The pots, the stove and sink is just for decoration." He sarcastically rolled his eyes at me while mumbling on how much of a stupid, ignorant woman I was. I threw a snort back.

"Well then, thank you for the comment." I quickly dropped his hand and skipped over to the brown, wooden cabinets, behind the big table. "I guess that you're not going to eat something? I mean, you're a vampire. "Only innocent girl's blood is good enough for me", or something like that?" I asked him while opening cabinet after cabinet, looking for either a frying pan spatula, a bowl, spoons, eggs, milk, flour or butter. I needed all of them for my beloved pancakes.

"We don't need to eat human food, but we still like it." Shuu crashed down on one of the chairs while mumbling 'sleepy' and 'tired'.

_What is with this guy? Such a lazy ass... How come he looks so..._

I turned to scan Shuu's body.

_Away with such vulgar thoughts! Stupid brain, you're doing this on fudging purpose! _I shook my head to get rid of unwanted thoughts that involved a undressing Shuu.

Shuu didn't notice that since he was asleep. Good.

I finally got to the cabinet with the bowls in. I grabbed one big, red one with a bent edge, perfect.

"But, hey, Shuu?" I called and peeked over at him over my shoulder. His head was bent ungracefully over the backrest of the chair, just hanging, and silent, little snores escaped his lips. How could he sleep like that? How uncomfortable. "If now vampires does exist – that, or you're just hella good at pranks –, does werewolves too?" I asked with a pant as I lifted down the heavy frying pan that I had found in the cabinet next to the one with the bowls.

"Mm... Yeah..." His sudden voice startled me and made me drop the heavy object, only to quickly and smoothly catch it again before it could make a hole in the cold floor. I hadn't expected an answer, I was just bored and began talking out loud.

"They exist." He added while raising an eyebrow at the surprised me.

I calmed down, at least on the outside.

"Thank you." I sighed while laying the pan on the stove.

"For what?" Shuu asked in a mumble, but he didn't sound like he cared about the answer nor did he look like he did. His eyes closed like that.

I leaped back to the cabinets with the intention of returning to my search for ingredients. I couldn't wait to finally eat pancakes again, it had been so long since the last time I did.

While pulling the butter and milk out from the fridge, I took a minute to consider if I should answer him when he wasn't even interested. "For making me consider staying inside when the night comes from now on." I replied while picking out the eggs before going after the flour, spatula and spoons.

_My foot will never take a step outside my house ever again._

Shuu didn't answer, which made me a bit disappointed. I couldn't say that I liked Shuu, but talking to him made me forget my boredom and also, I thought that maybe if I annoyed him enough; he would finally just say; "Just leave me alone. You are free to go back to your home." while waving me off with his hand.

I mixed all the ingredients down together in the red bowl and made a nice, creamy batter. When I could see the warm air swarming up from the frying pan, I welled out the batter with a metal gravy spoon down to the hot pan. The frying pan stayed true to its word, the frying and warm, humid air filled the kitchen and disturbed Shuu's sleep, making him twitch his eyebrows.

Shuu reminded me about our earlier conversation about werewolves.

"Oh my god!" I yelled as a thought hit me so hard that I almost stumbled.

"What is it now? Why can't you just be quiet like obedient food?" Shuu complained in a low, annoyed tone before adding; "Annoying... Sleepy..."

"S-Shuu!" I ran over to him and bent down on my knees to look at him right in the eyes.

His face flew back a few inches from me in surprise. "D-Does... DOES MERMAIDS EXIST TOO!?"

I took a grab of his shoulders and shook him back and forth in excitement, making his head swing in all directions. It looked kinda painful.

But this was it. I was finally going to know the truth and prove to the world that I was right all along; mermaid did exist.

Shuu looked like he needed a moment to collect himself, this had been to much for him, so I let go of him and took slowly steps back to the stove to turn my pancake around.

"Haah?" He both sounded and looked confused. "No, of course they don't. Can you get more stupid now?" He insulted, making me nearly drop the pancake from the pan, but I quickly catched it again.

They didn't exist?

I felt my knees bent and my hope drop. Meeting and befriending a mermaid had been my dream – if not being a mermaid myself – ever since I first saw The Little Mermaid for the first time. Now, he had crushed all those dreams.

Not just that I would get to know mermaids, I would also be famous for it.

I banked the disappointment out from my head (I kinda had it coming. There was no proof that mermaids did exist and nobody believed that they did.) and focused on the stupid insult.

"That is what people would have told me if I asked about vampires too, you know. And yet, here you are." I shot back while transfering my pancake over to a plate that I had found in the cabinet over the one with the frying pan. "Same goes with werewolves." I added, getting an annoyed grunt back.

As he didn't answer, I clenched my fist and held it up to the sky – more like ceiling – in victory. My first real victory had come. I poured down more batter in my frying pan, ready to make a second, perfect pancake.

Shuu went back to ignoring me when I mumbled in sorrow; "I really wanted to get to know Ariel too..."

When all of the batter was gone, I placed all of the used dishes into the sink and went after some jam and whipped cream.

I didn't ask Shuu where to find them (since he would probably reply with his sarcastic sleepy-douchebag attitude; "Up in a tree in the garden. Where do you think it is, idiot?" and then just sighat me.) and neither did I need to ask him. They were easy to find since they were in the same place as they should be; in the fridge. There was lots of food in there and lots of space for it to be in.

After whipping the cream – which took forever since I had to use a plain, normal whisp – while humming on Brother Bear's song; I'm On My Way, I sat down on the opposite side from Shuu to start eating.

I had made eight pancakes for myself. I ate with a big appetite and a big, foolish smile spread all over my face. It had been a long time since I last ate pancakes because I used to make them too often. That made my siblings get tired of the taste – I know right? How is that even possible? – and said that I needed a break from it.

I quickly filled up my stomach with the warm, smooth taste of strawberry jam, whipped cream and flat, soft pancakes. I realized that in my fear of being left with an unbearable hunger, I had made too many pancakes for me to eat.

I hated wasting food, it was the worst thing ever. I couldn't understand the people that just tossed new, tasty food into the garbage like it was nothing. Without the slightest consern or anything, they just took more than they could eat and didn't even take responsibility for it.

I hestitated for minutes before finally deciding on doing what was best.

"Shuu, wake up!" I demanded as I stood up to walk over to the peacefully sleeping Shuu, not having any consern or worries on his face. Just like the people that throws away food.

I shook his left shoulder carefully. When he was like that, he both felt and looked like a precious, silent and fragile doll, about to break at the slightest touch.

He groaned in annoyance, but he didn't do anything to stop me. He was unbelievable lazy.

"...What now...?" He finally asked when I was beginning to pull his hair. "Pulling my hair like that... You're really begging for a punishment..." He stated, making me immediately drop it. His hair was kinda long (I bet that he's never ever cut it due to lasiness) and curly. I didn't know if I should have called it blonde or orange, it was a mix of both; orange in the beginning, but turning lighter and lighter until it was blonde and almost white at the tops.

"Here." I said as I grabbed the plate with the remaining pancake on and brought it to Shuu. "You can have it." I kindly offered.

He stared down at the mess of red jam, pink (because of the jam) and white cream and brown pancake as if it was something cursed that he had resieved from an ugly, old witch with unwashed hands. Words couldn't explain how fucking offenced I felt.

"I don't want it. I bet it tastes disgusting since you don't want to eat it." He turned his cheek to me.

_A-Are you calling me fat!? YOU MOTHER FUCKER! I'LL SHOW YOU FAT!_

"I'll let you know that my home economics teacher have praised me many times for my pancakes! Come on, I can't eat anymore!"

I lifted the plate and carried it to Shuu's face. He hestitated before inhaling the scent.

"Alright. I'll eat it." He gave in and sighed. I felt victory come closer and closer. His face was expressionless, but I knew that he wanted my pancakes. "If you feed me."

I froze. What did he mean by that? Feeding him? "Huh? _Huuuuh!?"_

"Eating by myself is too troublesome."

"I will _not_ feed you!"

"Fine. Eat it by yourself then or throw it away."

"Throwing away food is wrong!"

He didn't reply to that. He didn't need either. He had won.

I had grabbed the fork and was slowly bringing It, full of pancakes, towards his mouth. He didn't resist, he just opened his mouth and waited for me to feed him. I looked away as he took the pancake into his mouth, it was too embarrassing.

"Aren't you enjoying this? That red face..." He accused. I quickly changed the subject.

"I-I'm not going to chew it for you, if that's what you're thinking." I assured and brought him another bit. "Here, eat it."

"suddenly so obedient, are you?" He teased and chuckled with a smirk.

Without thinking, I smacked his face with the pancake. His smirk disappeared, or I think that it did. I didn't know since the pancake was in the way.

_Oh, dear god, what have I done!?_

"What are you doing?" He managed to ask, his voice muffled behind his moisty, soft meal.

"Uhm... Smacking an asshole with his food?" I admitted covered in an innocent question. "I'm sorry, your face just looked so smackable. Like it would look so very appealing covered in pancake, jam and some cream." I teased and couldn't help my laugh as I removed the big pancake. His face was, indeed, covered with jam and cream. And he had this lump of cream on his nose.

"Lick it off." He demanded, making my laughing stop.

"You said wha-" I began – not understanding his order at all –, but I didn't have time to finish before he had grabbed me by the collar of my sweater and pulled us both down on the ground, with me on top of him.

We both groaned as we hit the floor; he out of pain in the back, and me out of embarrassement everywhere.

"Lick. It. Off." He still had a firm hold of my collar and brought my face closer to his. Though resistance, it was futile. He was a lot stronger than he seemed.

"No!" I struggled, making him say how useless it is which I already knew.

"This is your fault, ísn't it? Take responsibility."

Shuu was serious, I could see that in his blue, cold eyes.

"You can just do it yourself?" I suggested and forced a smile.

"It's too sweet. I don't like it."

"Liar! You ate it just a minute ago!"

"Because you fed it too me, that's why I ate it."

"You bastard! Saying that I enjoyed it while you were the one that did!"

I couldn't believe this sick bastard. It wasn't funny, and still he was snickering at me. He didn't even like the sweet pancakes, he had only eaten them because he liked seeing me in that state.

"Come on, now is not the time to be embarrassed. Clean my face."

"With a towel?"

"With your tongue."

"A wet towel?"

"Just do it already. How annoying can you get?" He shook his head slowly in disappointment. Not that I cared. Then he used his finger to slide it across his skin to catch up some redish cream with. "Here, I'll even help you." He said and forced my lips apart to insert his long finger.

"Don't bite."

_How else am I supposed to force your tongue out from my mouth!? MAGIC!? You just said that Ariel isn't real, don't go "use magic" on me now. You little fucker._

"If you do, I'll do the same. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" He threatened.

_YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP RIGHT NOW!_

And yet, I didn't bite him anymore. I didn't want to get bitten again and I didn't want to let him believe that I did, so I just obediently did nothing at all. He wasn't happy with me biting him, but he wasn't satisfied with keeping still either.

"Oi, move your tongue. It won't get clean like this."

He began to move his finger around, I played along and started to lick it. He would never get satisfied if I didn't..

"Heh. Good girl." He chukled teasingly and moved his finger – an me in the process of licking it – closer and closer to his face until eventually I was licking his cheek instead. He kept making teasingly sounds like 'heeeeh...' and 'hmmm' all the time. And also, he wouldn't stop repeating how lewd I was.

He – I MEAN THE CREAM tasted extremly nice though.

"So, this is enough, isn't it?" I said when I had finally licked it off from his smirking face. "Doing this in a kitchen..." I added in embarrassemtn and in a quiet mumble.

"No." He gave me an irritated expression.

"Why not!? I'm done!" Our faces were way too close. I thought that maybe if I screamed, he would push me off.

"My neck." He stated.

I looked down at it. It seemed as if whipped cream and jam had gotten down there too... He wanted me to clean that too.

"I'm not licking it!" I protested and tried to push myself away from the floor and far away from Shuu. "Wasn't your face embarrassing enough!?"

"Ugh... So terribly noisy and annoying... Just do it. There's probably been even more embarrassing things that you've done with other men than me, am I right?"

"No, you are not! I have never licked jam and all from a man's neck. On the floor. In the kitchen!"

"I'll seriously bite you if you don't shut it and just obey my orders. This was your fault, remember?"

That guy was impossible to defy, really! He always wanted everything to go his way and on top of that, he never did anything himself to get his will through.

"Fine!" I agreed. "But if I do, will you cut it out with all this?"

"I don't see why I have to listen to my bait. I am the one making the conditions here. Now, hurry."

So he didn't agree on that, which ment that he was planning on doing it even more.

I carefully stuck out my tongue and began licking his neck. I had expected some reaction, like goosebumps or a gasp, but he did nothing. If anything, he chuckled at me.

"Such a lewd expression. Aren't you enjoying this a little too much?" He teased that over and over again – just in different words.

"I'm not lewd! I'm embarrassed! There is a difference!" I yelled that reply repeated times.

"What about those lewd sounds you're making then?"

"There're not lewd sounds!"

He bent his knee up between my legs. I wasn't sure if I shrieked, gasped or whimpered, it was a mixture of them all.

"You were saying?"

"Oh, shut it!" I yelled as I blocked his knee with my leg. "You're clean now! Let me go!"

And he did, while warning me with the words; "Don't annoy me any further."

I got up from him, as his hand was no longer griping down my wrist to the floor, and walked over to the sink. He fell asleep again (I was beginning to suspect that he was just pretending. No one could sleep that much), but I ignored him and turned on the faucet to do the dishes. First was the red, big bowl. Second was the frying pan and so on.

All the time I was humming on the lovely disney song; "Whistle While You Work" from Snow White.

It seemed to annoy Shuu, but that didn't concern me at all. "Shut it." He told me, but I never listened.

"Just whistle while you work~!" I sang and wagged my head and hips to the "beat". "What? It's a good working song! OH DEAR LORD, SHUU!" I yelled and dropped my plate down into the warm water in the sink.

"Ngh... What...?"

What did he mean 'what'? Hadn't he listened to me at all? Or wasn't he as smart as he made it sound?

"DON'T 'WHAT?' ME! YOU KNOW WHAT! WE'VE GOTTA HAVE A DISNEY MOVIE NIGHT!" I yelled and waved with my hands everywhere to look as genius as I felt.

"No. Too troublesome..."

"Then let's watch Twilight." I demanded and smiled deviously at him with narrow eyes.

"Disney it is..." He sighed and gave in. "...But not now... ...Or today at all..."

"That's okay. Promise that we do it tomorrow!"

This was perfect. Today, I could sneak around in the house, while Shuu's asleep, to find a way out of here. It doesn't matter that I want to teach Shuu the glory and happiness of Disney, if I find a way out, I will take it.

"..Fine, fine..." He agreed, adding "I'll just sleep through it..."

I didn't say more after that. If I did, then we would maybe start a conversation and I wouldn't be able to sneak out from the kicthen. Shuu eventually fell asleep again, and I was done with the dishes, so I went out to check windows and doors.

I didn't expect them to be open, but I didn't want to ignore them and then later finding out that; "Heck, I could've just walked away from here at any moment."

They were locked of course. Or, I don't know about the main door since it could've just been really heavy.

I was back at Shuu's room to see if he maybe had a window. Since his room was on the first floor, then I wouldn't have to jump from a balcony or anything. He actually had them. I was uncertain if he really would have them, I hadn't seen them eariler. That made me curious. What else did he have that I didn't know or hadn't noticed. He had a picture of their mansion and a part of their garden hanging on the wall beside the stairs that I hadn't seen, probably because I was too busy with Shuu's perverted comments. He also didn't have his lamp on the cieling, but on the wall.

I walked towards the middle of the room. There I saw a green couch with a small, brown table matching. It was probably my favourite spot in the room, except maybe his bed – please, I know what you're thinking. Unlike the rest of the cold, wooden floor, this part had a soft, dark yellow carpet.

_Damn, it Mayu! You need to focus, get back to the windows! _I think that I have a hard time focusing on sonething, _anything_.

So I went back to the windows, that was located on the left side of the bed. They were also locked. The brothers really wanted to keep me there, though I wasn't sure why. I couldn't be because of my blood, and I wasn't one of those super pretty, cute nor beautiful girls in school that spent hour with their hairs. I barely brushed it, really.

I began to look around for something to smash the window with and my eyes spotted a thin lamp beside Shuu's desk. After easily picking it up, it was much taller than me though, I went to crash the left window with it. Too bad that I wasn't quick enough.

"Oi, what are you doing?" A familiar voice called out from the door. I slowly, nervously turned my head towards its direction, still keeping my attacking pose.

"Uhm..." I didn't know how to answer Shuu's question. Couldn't he see what I was doing? "Just keeping it cool?" I suggested innocently with a tiny, nervous smile.

"Put it down-"

"Don't wanna, that's what you would say."

"- or be punished."

_Okay, that's a different way of taking things... Punished...huh?_

I really didn't like Shuu. Sure, I didn't like his shitty brothers either, but he was even worse than them, making me lick stuff off of his face, attacking me in my sleep, twisting my words, criticizing my food, calling me mean things and so on. He was the one that made me smack him with the pancake in the first place. If he hadn't been such a shitface, he would've known that I can be quite kind.

He always tells me that I'm so annoying, but has no idea what I feel about him. The reason that I picked him was only because I thought that he would be too lazy to actually do anything at all and that he would maybe even help me to flee to get rid of me.

"W-What are you doing here anyway!?" I asked as I dropped the lamp. I had no choice. "How did you know that I was here?"

He shook his shoulders and rolled his eyes. "I figured that someone like you would probably want to be close to my bed as soon as you can."

"Gah!? GUESS WHAT, SHERLOCK! YOU'RE WRONG! Ah, wait a minute... IS THAT WHY YOU CAME HERE!?" I yelled and backed off. "Are you here to harass me again?" I held my hands up, ready to punch or shove him and narrowed my eyes in suspiciousness.

"I came here to sleep... Looking for you were a pain so I got tired."

My eyes narrowed. "Why did you look for me?"

"Questions, questions... Sleepy... There was something that I forgot to tell you..." Shuu paused to yawn. "Hearing Reiji's nagging is such a drag after all..."

Yes, I could imagine Reiji nagging like crazy about something unpleasing to him. He would never stop, that Virgo.

"Well, what was it that you need to tell me?" I had calmed down now, so I carried the tall lamp back to stand beside the desk. He was not going to harass me – for now – it seemed, so I had nothing to worry about – for now.

"We've got new clothes prepared for you."

New clothes? _New clothes!?_

Oh, fuck me gently with a chainsaw...

_**IT TOOK TIME, GOD I KNOW! I've been trying to draw, haha - let's never talk about that again. I think that next up will be Reiji, though his chapter may not be as long as the other. And neither will Kanato's.**_

_**THANKIES FOR EVERYTHING! I LOVE YOU ALL AND I JUST WANT TO SAY THAT YOU ALL DESERVE A GOOD DIABOLIK LOVERS DREAM TONIGHT!**_


	5. I Will Never Bathe Here Again, Thank You

_**I wonder which I'll update first! Ruki's or Shuu's... I don't know since I'm writing on both right now. And I've started writing a bit on Raito's again too. Huuuuuh, it was tougher than I thought it would be, hehe.**_

_**SAKAMAKI SHUU X KAZUKA MAYU = SHUYU**_

_**RATED: T-M**_

"What kind of clothes is it? Because I swear to god, I hate tight clothes when it comes to shirts." I whined as I dragged my feet along with myself, following Shuu. Though he was kinda dragging his feet along with the floor just as much as I did, but unlike him, I wasn't lazy. I was just not exiting over changing my clothes into something that _**they**_ had planned for me – except if it was Reiji or Subaru whom had prepared clothes for me, I knew that I can trust them –.

I didn't want to change, I liked my current clothes. I mean, what was not to like about a skirt and a sweater... In October...

Why the heck had I chose to wear a skirt in the first place when getting out?

_Oh, that's right, _I thought and mentally snapped my fingers. _I hadn't washed my clothes and skirts left from the summer was the only thing left... Luckily, I had a clean sweater._

Shuu sighed while shaking his head slowly, and closed his eyes. "I don't know – I barely know who picked them out for you. Now shut up, you're being annoying..."

"You know, you need to show me some respect and stop telling me to shut up!"

"You need to start behaving and actually shut up when asked..."

I gasped in shock and shot my head back – possibly forming a double chin –, offended at what he'd said.

"I behave! I shut up! ...Sometimes!" I yelled and ran after him, catching up and placing my hand over my heart to honestly say how offended he'd made me. He didn't answer, he just rolled his eyes and kept walking, faster this time. As if wanting to get away from me as fast as he could. It all just offended me more, but I kept walking along with him with a straight expression.

Finally, we reached our destination. But it wasn't his room, it was a bathroom. However, I didn't think much of it. I was happy about getting to change with a power in my hands that were so mighty and great. It was called privacy, something most prisoners did not have access to.

"Okay, gimme the clothes and I'll change myself. You can go, I'll be okay – I have nowhere to escape." I said smilingly and waved with my hand against him, but he did not leave nor did he give me the outfit that they'd prepared for me.

"...As if I can leave. Someone like you would probably jump into the toilet in an attempt to escape and then drowning, just like the clu-"  
>"YOU THINK TOO HIGHLY OF ME, DEAR SHUU!" I screamed in full voice with tense fingers up in the air, showing my frustration.<p>

I expected him to maybe throw another insult at me, so I prepared myself and was just about to say; "come at me bro", but he turned his head away, placed a soft and calm fist on his mouth and coughed. But I knew that he was _not_ coughing – he was mocking me through a muffled laugh.

"You know what!? Fuck you!" I gave him my tongue.

"You would like that, wouldn't you? Heeeeentaaaiiii-" He snapped back and smirked his evil grin.

"Just gimme the god damn clothes and piss off, will you!?"

I rushed towards him and peeked behind his back where he'd got to have the clothes. They weren't there. I looked under both of his arms, under him and in his pocket.

"Do I look like I have them? Well, you could always search through me, but such activities should be taken to my ro-"

"Where are the clothes, Shuu?" I asked and sighed at his comments. I couldn't take them much longer, they just weren't funny anymo- they had never been.

"They should arrive soon... Mind if I take a nap?" Shuu asked and raised his left eyebrow.

"Well, I-"  
>"Don't answer, I won't change my mind anyway." He interrupted as he sat down on the floor, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed. Just when I thought he was actually asking to be polite, he just brushed my answer away! Someone needed to smash some sense into this lazy ass, and it sure as hell wouldn't be me! I could get killed!<p>

I sighed and calmly leaned my head against the door, standing right beside Shuu, but never said a word. He must have enjoyed that. I bet he did, calling me loud and annoying and asking me to shut up all the time must be for some reason. It felt so weird standing next to the person that I detested and repelled so much without saying any insults or even a word.

Eventually, a person showed up, coming out from the shadows like a scary demon. I didn't even know that someone other than the brothers and I lived in the mansion. Well, I wouldn't ever say that I lived there, only temporary.

The man was wearing a butler suit, so I immediately assumed that he was one of their servants (like me) and that he'd come now to give me the new outfit. You wanna know what else he was wearing? No fucking face expression at fucking all. That creeped me out. There is some serious weird shit going on in this demon house.

Without saying a word, he held up his hands that was holding a heap of black material. He was holding them towards me.

"Thank you, sir." I said, as I received the heap, bowing slightly to him. He didn't answer (what a bad butler!), and I thought about maybe shouting "You're welcome!" to teach him a lesson. I would've done if it weren't for the fact about how creepy he looked when he slide back into the shadows again, right where he'd come from. He didn't take any steps, he just slide across the floor (if anyone tells you that I 'eeep'ed about it, they're lying. Don't believe them).

I calmed myself down and moved back towards the door, taking a firm grip around the handle.

I was just about to go inside when a dark, husky voice reached my little ear.

"Don't forget to shower." It said and I nearly screamed at the sudden order. Fuck you, Shuu.

"When did you wake up?" I slowly turned my face around to show him my angry face. I bet it didn't look as epic and angry as I wanted it too, but it felt strong.

"When you 'eeep'ed." He said as an answer and snorted (as I said, do _not _believe him!)

"Hmpf, anyway! Why should I shower? So that you can peek at me or what!?" I shouted in disgust and made a face at him.

"No. You stink. Seriously, you reek of wet dog. I couldn't even sleep yesterday."

"I BEG YOUR PARDON!? WHO NEEDS TO BEHAVE HERE!?"

Oh, now that he mentioned it, Nina, Saito, Kisshu and Izaya did sleep in my bed after we'd been out for a walk in the rain. Their fur was pretty wet, maybe that was why? Four dogs can really cause trouble, huh?

"Fine, I'll shower, but don't you _daaaare_ peek!" I gave up after I'd smelled my arm, I did smell disgusting.

"..Just lock the door..."

"Don't give me that shit! I've watched Hellsing! I know your kind, you demon beast!" I shrieked and smashed the door shut. I was halfway through taking my sweater off when I heard a muttered sigh, followed by the insult; "who would peek at you..."

As an answer to that, I banked hard at the door with my foot (ignored the pain it caused me) in a sign that I'd heard what he dared say.

Their bathroom was the fanciest I'd ever seen. There was a tub there (which I wasn't used to since I'd lived with a shower all my life), there was a big, wide sink there, and plants and a big lamp, and for some reason there was also a giant mirror beside the tub. Why would they have a giant mirror, do they _like_ watching themselves _naked? _I could picture myself that... Well, I don't!

I carefully stepped into the tub, afraid of falling and breaking a body part. Because if I lied there, unable to move, all naked, I would have to call for help. And the only help seemed to be Shuu, I did NOT want him to smirk at my naked, helpless body. All covered in water in a tub.

Thank god that these perverts at least had a curtain in case someone would try to peek by opening the door slightly.

The water was warm and relaxing. I didn't know if I should thank Shuu for this. The calming water hitting my bare skin, making it clean and shiny, was the best feeling I'd had since I came here. And I did stink. I hadn't showered since Friday due to not having school. If I wasn't going to be close to another person, I didn't find it super duper important to shower. And now I stank.

But even though showering felt great, it still wasn't fully enjoyable and comfortable. The reason of that was the nervousness of someone coming in, and those feelings were confirmed as I heard the same door, that I'd smashed shut just a minute ago, open.

"Shuu..." I said in a heavy breathing, irritated about even having to yell at him anymore today. How much did I have to scream and shout until he stopped behaving like an ass. "_**What. Are. You. Doing. In. HERE?**_"

I heard Shuu's footsteps silent, a breathing sound consisting of a snort and a sigh reaching my ear.

"I'm just going to-"

"-_**PEEK!? I KNEW IT, YOU PERVERT! I TRUSTED YOU HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME YOU KNOW WHAT FUCK YOU AND YOUR STUPID PRETTY HOUSE AND YOUR STUPID RICH BATHTUB I WANNA GO HOME!"**_

"- leave the ribbon you dropped when shutting the door." Shuu continued in an even bigger irritated voice, and I could hear a soft object landing on the black clothes I'd thrown down on the floor in anger, but I couldn't give up now.

"You could've knocked!"

"You would've thrown toilet rolls at me."

"DAMN RIGHT I WOULD'VE!"

I did have lots of them beside the tub after all. The curtain may have been in the way for me to see Shuu, but I could've sworn on my pancakes that he was making a silent sigh right at that moment.

"I'm completely naked in here, and you just _walk in_? How respectful of you!"

That's when I heard it, the muffled laughter he'd tried to hide in his palm. He was finding this harassment _funny_!?

_**"OUT!" **_I screamed and began swinging my hand after the rolls, shooting them towards him several per throw.

"Ouch! Hey! Stop it!" He yelled in agony of the paper rolls, but I had decided to show no mercy at the criminal.

_**"OUT OUT OUT OUT!" **_

And finally, the enemy couldn't stand against me anymore and retreated back outside. I'd grown tired of showering then, I wasn't in the mood anymore. Shuu had destroyed everything, that fucker.

I carefully stepped out of the tub, once again afraid of slipping and breaking a bone. Where did they keep the towels then?

_Ooooooh, in the cabinet of course~! _

A good advise for everyone living in this house would be to not go on the toilet, there are no paper left here...

I picked up the clothes lying on the floor. Or just one piece of it, the biggest one. My hands began trembling with embarrassment and anger as I unfolded the black, soft material and saw what the cloth was. There was no way that I wouldn't recognize such a thing, I've seen enough he- I mean – anime to know what this was. It "strangely" happened to be a black, short maid dress with an upper edge shaped as a heart. It had to layers of the skirt, the first was black, and under it was a white one with only the hem visible, and also, it didn't have sleeves.

_**"I AM NOT WEARING THIS!"**_ I screamed and banked at the door in anger. As no reply came, I took it as if he gave up. And he was probably too lazy to fight about it.

So I began the search of my ordinary clothes, still in just a towel. But the sloppy-made heap of clothes that I'd threw away earlier were nowhere to be found – and definitely not in the place I'd put them.

"Shuu! You don't happen to know where my clothes are?" I asked as I opened the cabinet door under the sink. They weren't there, and neither were Shuu's reply. "Oh dear god, you took them, didn't you!" I yelled and kicked the door. Still no reply, not even a sigh from him. Had he fallen asleep? Had he walked away? Did he just ignore me? Wtf!?

I couldn't believe this guy! He'd taken all my clothes - even my panties and bra! What a damn pervert he is, how could I've been so darn blind and naive!? All I had now was these kinky maid clothes... And look at that, it even had a black ribbon as a collar. Fan-fucking-tastic.

I sighed. This was so not happening to me, it was only a weird imagination that had crossed the line or something. The teacher would soon slap me on the back of my head.

Maybe he'd at least left me some underwear after taking mine?

Oh, there was underwear all right._ Kinky_ ones.

Fuck me gently with a chainsaw, why is this happening to meh!?

But I had to put something on. The towel had turned wet and cold as I'd just sat here for maybe half an hour. Had Shuu completely forgotten about me, or what!?

I started with the "panties". They were black, lace ones connected by strings to thigh highs in the same color. _What is wrong with these brothers, keeping stuff like this!? How am I even supposed to wear these!?_

I slowly placed my leg into the nylon stocking, followed by doing the same with the other. I slide it up my legs and got all kinds of images in my head of different reasons for them to make me wear such a showing outfit.

There was a bra as well, a black lace one matching perfectly with the so-called panties. I gave out a frustrated sigh. I looked so erotic, I just couldn't go out and hunt after Shuu like this. And there was no way that I was going to escape back into society in such an appearance. I could already picture the headlines for the papers;  
><em><strong>LOST TEENAGE GIRL HAS BEEN FOUND WEARING KINKY MAID OUTFIT. IF ANYONE WANTS TO MOCK HER, HERE'S YOUR CHANCE PEOPLE! THE ONE OFFERING MOST MONEY GETS TO HUMILIATE HER FOR ONE DAY! ANY FIRST OFFERS? 100 DOLLARS OKAY, CAN I HAVE 200? 200 DOLLARS EVERYONE, COME ON OFFER! I HAVE 500 HERE, ANYONE WANTS TO OFFER MORE!? 1 MILLION! CAN YOU GO HIGHER!? ONE! TWO! THREE! SOLD FOR 1 MILLION DOLLARS! COME FORWARD AND GET YOUR AWARD!<strong>_

There was no way I'd let that happen. What would my friend say!? Yukk.

So I picked up the maid dress again and carefully stepped into it. It wasn't as tight as I'd imagined, but it was still horribly revealing so I wanted more clothes on me. And then it began. I wore all I could get my hands on. The stupid black ribbon, the black shiny Lolita shoes with small heels, a weird white head head band, and the white apron with the three black hearts trailing down my stomach. Oh, and don't let me forget the two, fucking, idiotic, black cuffs. Lovely.

I stepped in front of the mirror to see how horrible I looked, and realized, to my terror, that the skirt was super duper short. If I jumped when being rescued, I would show the whole world the terror of my life – the kinky panties. That is so not happening, I have to get my clothes back.

I slide the door open and peeked at both sides, not to reveal myself in front of the Shuu's butler. I know that he was the one giving me the outfit, but I still didn't want servants to see me like this.

As I though, Shuu was indeed not sleeping beside the door. He was gone. Dear gawd, where could he have gone off to!? He could be sleeping anywhere, on the floor, in a corner, in a sofa or in a closet – that man has no limits! How would I ever find him.

I went to look around in the hall, believing that he couldn't have gotten far, that lazy ass. But I didn't find him there either Maybe he'd actually went after a bed this time instead of sleeping against the wall, like he did the first night?

The first place I should look for in that case would be his room, right? If I were him, I also would have went after his comfortable bed, it was so big, soft and smooth with all it's layers.

_Shuu's room it is._ I thought, feeling smart for figuring out that all by myself. But would I be able to find back to the entrance? Even if I tried? I felt completely lost and wouldn't recognize a hall I'd been in even if I went in it, but still. I wanted my clothes back, and I didn't want Shuu to lay his dirty, big, manly – I mean – disgusting, filthy hands on my undergarments any longer than he already had.

_I need a map. This is ridiculous. How was Reiji thinking, making me into a maid when I can't even find my way around here? This is so frustrating. Why did I get born with no sense of direction? Fuck you, dad, this is your fault. I can bet my pancakes on it. Oh, sweet lord of Kira, not this hall again. How big can a fucking house be? This is embarrassing. Oh, look. I'm back where I fucking started. And there's that hall again. Fuck me gently with a chainsaw. We meet again, hall. Dumplingdick! I'm so going to wreck this hall down one day. After I've wrecked this bathroom. Have I been here before!? No, I haven't! There you have it, hall! I have defeated you! Yes, I'm on a roll now! They see me rollin', they hatin'. Or so I thought. Fuck you, hall._

But then, a miracle was born! After what felt like an hour of getting lost in the same fucking hall, I found the main stairs in the mansion – the ones leading right to the entrance. And after walking down them, I only need to turn right. After that, I just needed to turn left and right a couple of times. I still remember the way because of how long it took for Shuu to answer me when I asked for directions on my first night. "Left... Left... Right... Left... Right..." He'd said, sighing each time. So I still remembered the struggle to get him to answer, thank god.

Eventually, I found the same, brown, wooden door with the same, golden, round handle that I had opened and dragged Shuu past.

I placed my hand gently on the handle, making a firm, yet soft, grip around it and turned, causing the big door to open up. It was, indeed, Shuu's room. His was the only room I'd seen so far that had a small staircase right in front of the entrance, I remember almost falling over the brown railing the first time. So many memories of this place. Pulling Shuu down these stairs, trying to annoy, seduce and befriend him to death, ...cuddling with him, getting sucked by him in my sleep and later yelling at him with no success, telling him about my ninja-dream, discussing penguin-suits with him, forcing him to follow me to the kitchen, dragging Shuu off of his bed, getting teased by him in the stairs, and god knows what other weird stuff we've done in this very room.

But enough about that.

I turned left and went down the eight steps of the stairs. But I didn't see Shuu anywhere in there. Had I gotten lost for maybe an hour just to find the room I was looking for...empty!? That just can't be!

I ran towards the end of the bed I'd slept in just hours ago, tracing my hands over it too see if Shuu was there. According to my theory, Shuu had lied in the bed for so long and with such laziness, that he and the bed had melted together to one. But he wasn't there, and I just stood in front of the big, yellow bed, clearly disappointed that the only trace of Shuu in this room was his light blue sweater. I threw my arms back down my sides and tilted my head back as much as I could, letting out a frustrated sigh. Standing there in my stupid erotic maid costume was not comforting at all.

Where was he? He wasn't in the sofa behind me, I would've noticed it when walking down the stairs. He was too big to hide under the desk he had. I closed my eyes, still standing by the end of the bed with my head tilting backwards. I closed my eyes due to trying to think and focus without staring at the old, brown, retro ventilator he had, placed on the ceiling.

"Why are you frustrated? Were you trying to find me that hard, hentai-chan?"

Then, without warning, I was pushed forward. Right onto the soft bed. I had left myself open, not ready for any sudden attacks.

_**Fuck.**_

_**FINALLY UPDATING SHUU'S TIME FOR HAPPY-DANCE OH MJEAH! *cough, cough!* Well, time for serious. **_

_**I was thinking about their outfits. We already know what Mayu wears - well, MOST of what she wears -, but we barely know anything about the brothers. So I will just simply put it like this, they will wear what I like the most from the games, or something of my own creations. Or, if we just say it like this, they will wear something HOT, mwehe. **_

_**If you have any questions, you can just comment them or chat with me – that depends on what site you're reading this on. I do recommend Quotev, because you can both comment, follow, love and chat there. Besides, I have the same name there as I have on both and . **_

_**Also, chat and comment whatever you feel like, nobody's stopping ya.**_

_**THANKIES (once again, haha) FOR READING MINNA, ALL OF YOU ARE VERY PRECIOUS TO ME!**_

_**And now, time for Swedish since I wanna talk to mah mate.**_

_**Signe, om du läser detta så lovar jag att jag kommer klappa till dig nästa gång jag ser dig. Inte för att jag kommer veta om du läst, men jag kommer garanterat att se om du läst på din användare, mwaha! I örvrigt så, hur måru? Äre kul att trakasera mig, din fucker? Aja, jag ska nog sova nu. Ha en bra fucking dag, din sneaky bastard. **_

_**Med vänliga fucking hällsningar: Aristus, Knums kära vän. **_


	6. Did I Interrupt Your Meal Perhaps?

_****So here I am again, telling you how things are going and nagging and fangirling and telling you 'bout my day, just as always. Well, nothing much have happened, except that I've been really fast at updating lately, which is lovely! And I've gotten more lovely people reading and thankies to them and gwuaaaah~.****_

_**Still, I'm looking for someone that could draw Mayu and, well, anyone (I've tried once again, why can't I just manage to make a stupid hand or a stupid feet or just a normal face for!?).**_

_**SAKAMAKI SHUU X KAZUKA MAYU (I don't know why I'm always writing this, maybe it's because it's becoming a habit and because you won't forget her name if I do this? Idk) = SHUYU!  
>RATED: T-M!<strong>_

"D-Don't you touch me! I have many hidden powers that you have no ideas about!" I threatened in a yell, banking my fists against the soft bed and almost fearing for a second that they would get stuck down in all the soft, smooth blankets and layers of the bed. I felt myself sink even further down into it as heavy weight was pressed down onto me, and just like my fists, I feared of getting stuck as my claustrophobia crawled closer and closer by the second.  
>"...Oh really, and what are those..?" He mocked, still with a tone that made him sound like he couldn't care less about them, but chuckled as he just proved his point, listening to my shrieks and gasps as a wet, soft feeling slid up my neck and all the way to the beginning of my earlobe. I could clearly know what was going to happen, but what scared me the most was that I had no possible idea of <em>how<em>.

He was going to end what he started this morning as he had not finished, that was a fact to fear.

"...And what are you wearing?" He whispered, taking a grip of both of my wrists and placing them firmly over my head in one grip without no problem at all, while I was struggling as if it was Voldemort I was trapped with instead of Shuu. He even possessed this amused twang in his voice now, that he always wore so bad to my terror, yet, that fit him so well.  
>I was completely trapped and squashed between the big, yellow bed and Shuu, and I swear to god that he didn't go easy on me. He didn't even try the slightest to think about my safest or well-being. And I had my back against him, which made it harder to struggle. He pressed his entire weight on me, if not even pressing more on purpose just to torment me.<br>"Y-YOU MADE ME WEAR IT!" I screamed, trying to smash my head backwards and into his, but in the end, I just nearly broke my neck and died. Flashbacks of earlier, of searching for my clothes in the bathroom, of not finding even my undergarments, and of having to get into that stupid outfit and skip around in the stupid mansion in it, went around in my head – nearly too much for me to handle all at once. Not to speak about what was happening right now. I was confused, was I going to get raped or sucked. Both sounded terrible and painful, but if I had to choose, I would probably pick the blood-sucking.

"Did I really?" He asked the question out loud, but didn't care about the answer. He still had that teasing, amused tone shooting through his words, so I knew that he was mocking me again, teasing and embarrassing all the time. I suddenly just felt something press against me down there, and quickly gasped as I strongly felt it once more. I hadn't even realized that he'd slid his hand under my skirt, and the strange, warm feeling barely felt any less though having those stupid thigh highs on. Still, god bless them. I gasped again and felt both my eyes widen and my face heat up so much that I was glad that Shuu had limited eye sight of me.

"Heh, did I hit the spot maybe?" He called out, licking the back of my ear and sending chills down every limb and part of my body as he did so. "That red face, such a perverted woman you are, really..." He almost sighed out the words, but at the same time, he pressed at that very sensitive place and moved his fingers around it. I couldn't help the sounds escaping me, the whole action making my breath heavy and warm. I wanted to shout, or at least speak the words, 'stop it' or 'get off of me', but every time I tried to open my mouth for sentences, he just pressed or moved or even just squeezed, causing me to gasp, moan, bite my lip or just grit my teeth instead. Those sounds and actions were the only thing he let me open my mouth for, and those only. If I tried to bite him, he squeezed. If I tried to be reasonable, he moved and rolled his fingers.  
>"Hmm? Aren't you just so sensitive? But greedy to, waiting for more like that."<br>The worse thing was that I didn't even know what he was doing. Every time when we had the sex education at school (which only had happened a few times since even the teachers didn't like talking much about it, not more than they had to), I would just sit there and laugh with my friends, and they would some times even yell; "That ass!" and everyone started laughing even more, receiving scolding from the teacher.  
>I wasn't focused at all and had no idea on anything about it, how to do it, or even about the parts in the body. I had always hated that subject and wasn't interested much in it, and gosh did I regret that now when I lied there confused and frustrated over that funny, weird feeling.<p>

"That should be enough..." He quietly murmured, and I felt a sudden emptiness (but emptiness has never felt better, ever) when his hand found it's way away from me. The worry of what he would do next still remained. _That should be enough? _What did he mean? Was he going to rape me now!? Was that what he'd prepared for!?  
>I tried to turn around, but I couldn't. "What do-" I took a pause to breath. "-mean?"<br>I wanted to add an insult, like shitface or fucker, but I still wanted to catch my breath and wasting it on something that I wouldn't need words for him to understand anyway, was useless.

"...What do you think I'm doing? Really, you." Shuu let out a snort, and leaned in against my ear. I expected him to whisper something perverted or weird just to see my reaction, but as I felt that slightly familiar pain, I could tell that he wasn't.  
>I didn't know if I hated his bite, or his touch the most. The bite hurt, but the touch had left me with an uneasy feeling to it, a frustrated, pressing emotion filling me up like when pouring water into an empty can. It doesn't take long time before the water overflows and spills down the sides of it.<br>Perfect, now I was comparing myself to a can, what is wrong with me?

I don't know if I flinched, gasped, groaned, or flicked when he pulled out his teeth, giving me that painful, sensitive shoot from head to toe. Maybe it was a mix of them all, and I made sure to press my jaws together, gritting my teeth to ease the pain. Or at least make up a false feeling of security and relief.  
>"Just as I thought. The taste of fear and arousal fits you well. Not to mention those lewd sounds you're making, are you intending to make me excited?" He asked, the teasing question followed by a sly chuckle that seemed to echo in his big room, or maybe it was just echoing in my dizzy head. I couldn't believe my ears, he'd been teasing and doing all those unacceptable things just to get my blood hot and aroused!? I WAS NOT AROUSED WHAT WAS HE TALKING ABOUT MAN I HATE HIM!<p>

"No! That's not true!" I yelled, trying once more to break free to hit him in his stupid, handsome, irritating, filthy, sly, mocking, disgusting, sleepy, mean, calm face! My hard work only getting overpowered easily by catching my flying fist and place it back in his own, pressing them hard into the bed without letting the rest of my body follow them, causing enormous pain fill my aching body. He did this to punish me of course.

"Good." He answered with a little laugh in the words, his free index finger tracing up my back to give me goosebumps and worry that he might just stab me any moment to get it all over with. I felt him lick and kiss the two injuries he'd caused on my shoulder, and I shuddered to his amuse.

I heard the cracking sound of a low snicker. "Because it's going to take a lot more than that."  
>I heard him open his mouth, letting out a warm breath on my skin. I tried my best to mentally prepare myself for the upcoming pain, but had only time to think one thought before getting wrapped around by the pain, as if I was wrapped around in a paper with spikes. That thought was following; "Would it hurt as much every time?"<p>

"Shuu, you idiot, ugh! S-Stop it, it hur-MPPPFFF!" I was interrupted, or more like having my head pushed down to the bed, unable to finish my sentence.  
><em>Oh, I'm sorry! DID I INTERRUPT YOUR MEAL PERHAPS!?<em>  
>"Can you at least turn me around!?"<br>I was almost interrupted by myself, as I nearly gave out a pain filled moan before finishing. I shot the lewd sound back down my throat my biting my lips, keeping the moan prisoner in my body. He'd bit me harder right in the middle of talking on purpose, and now I was crying because of him.

He groaned in annoyance as he slid his fangs out from me, taking in a deep breath before talking.  
>"How annoying..."<p>

I was just about to scream at him that the only annoying one here was him, and him alone, but it all was replaced by the relieved sigh, or maybe it was more like a gasp, as I felt my body life up into the air again, every pressure gone.  
>Shuu had gotten up from me! I was free!<br>"I'm sleepy again..." He muttered to himself, rubbing the back of his head as he slowly dragged his feet towards the door. I even wanted to describe his walking like crawling, but he was still not on all fours so I couldn't to that.

"You're not going to rape me?" I asked confused as I darted up to sit towards him in the bed, wanting to get some answers on how he could just do that and then just dart off and make sure that he wasn't just fooling with me. Though, then again, if he was fooling me, he probably wouldn't tell me.

He turned around, a sly smirk lying wide across his pale face, blue eyes cutting through mine and leaving no place for healing. I tried to look away, not really wanting to face him right after something like that, but couldn't. And I don't know if that was for the better, running away from his sight would only be to his liking, it would only satisfy him if I became a scared cat.  
>But through all those sinful things he just did to me, I hadn't been able to look him in the eye. Now afterwards, I was glad about that. That he hadn't been able to fully see my expressions and that I didn't have to face him as he caused me pain and weird emotions.<p>

Looking at him after it was enough to make my legs into weak, slippery spaghetti, ready to bend any way and make the rest of the body fall off of the bed and onto the floor just to avoid looking him in the eyes. But that would show as much weakness, if not more, than turning away.

"You'd want that, wouldn't you?" He tilted his head, eyelids sinking further down his eyes along with the smirk growing bigger. I didn't answer that, whatever I said would just cause him to take slowly, testing steps towards me in amusement. Standing still and emotionless would at least give me a small chance to survive, because I saw how ready he was to begin walking my way, and I swear that none of us would be able to break eye contact along the process. Of different reasons of course. I deeply regretted asking him that, I was just very shocked. "That red face really says it all." He snickered, and I quickly felt like either covering my face, or punch him. I didn't though. It was surprising enough that I hadn't felt my face heat up, or at least hadn't noticed it. I tried to calm down, but his words echoed in my mind, repeating every time the first sentence ended.  
><em>"You'd want that, wouldn't you?"<em> I heard, over and over again. And pictured heavy breaths, wrinkled sheets, and sweaty bodies both moving together in the same rhythm as pleased moans and low groans escaped them.  
>I wanted so deeply to tell him how much I hated him.<p>

"But I won't." I announced, and turned around to walk the few steps up the staircase to the door before I shouted the shocked sentence; "You won't!?"  
>It was too good to be true, it was ridiculous how lucky I was.<br>And at this point, Shuu had reached the opened door, holding it by the side. He turned around one last time, eyes challenging and confident as his smirk-curled lips parted.

"Not until you beg for it, you lewd woman."

_**Ahaha, it was short, yes, but it was M rated and it would be hard continuing after that since there'd probably be no Shuu if I did. Not to mention that this end was pretty DRAMATIC OOOOOH!  
>COMMENT, LIKE, AND FOLLOW, DO WHAT YOU WANT PEOPLE AND THANKIES FOR READING THIS!<br>HANNA WILL ONCE AGAIN TRY TO DRAW RIGHT NOW BEFORE WRITING ON RAITO'S!  
>Tumblr: .com<strong>_


	7. Happy Douche-Day To You, Fucker!

_**_**Yes, I'm doing an update on Shuu's! And I won't say much, because I want to start writing since I've been kinda bad at updating...  
><strong>_****But do you want to know a secret~? *Whispers* I'm in love~... *Embarrassed***_

_**SAKAMAKI SHUU X KAZUKA MAYU = SHUYU!**_

_**RATED: T FOR THE MOMENT!**_

Mayu's personal update: 1 AM. Cleaning. No Shuu. Where the hell's he at? Donno. Anyway. Other vampires at school. Maybe that where Shuu is too? Donno. Anyway. Feeling pretty safe right now. Have to do my cleaning before trying to flee. Next update comes within an hour. If I'm still alive.

Funny thing, how I always end my updates like that – '__If I'm still alive'. __I actually started writing updates the night after Shuu almost raped me. It helps me keep track of what I do, and also helps me think of what I could and should do for survival. It's simply said just calming.

Next cleaning spot; The Culture Courtroom. Yes, you heard me.  
>"And as a final task, I will demand of you to clean The Culture Courtroom. If I can't see a shining reflection of myself clearly, a punishment is what you will be receiving until you have learned your lesson." Is what Reiji had told me, right when I was eating breakfast.<br>__I bet I'll be punished if you _**_**can **_**_see your bitter expression as a reflection, won't I?__

But hey, who could complain? I had gotten a fricking map from him, which probably was the most wonderful gift that I could ever receive from Reiji. So finding 'The Culture Room' wouldn't be a problem now, would it?  
>And here it was, the last room that has to shine in cleanliness before I can finally go find a way out of my prison (aka the mansion).<p>

And it was big, the name really stood up to its reputation! I mean, big, magnificent pictures hanging on the walls everywhere, a big, old-fashioned piano just standing in one of the corners – as if begging to be played with (haha...) -, and books resting on the shelves of stately bookcases. And lots of other instruments too, I noticed.  
>Well, cleaning the mighty piano first of all couldn't be that much of a problem, now could it?<p>

Grabbing the wet cloth firmly in my hands, I began to sweep it softly over the piano – as if fearing that it could break that easily –, watching as it leaved wet, gleaming traces after gliding across the space. A catchy song, that was still catchy no matter how many times you listened to it and no matter how old it got, began playing in my head, making me bounce to the rhythm.

Little sentences from the lyrics began bubbling up. "Well you can tell by the way I use my walk, I'm a womans man!" Such a good song, it truly is... Putting my hand up in the air, palm facing the piano in front of me (like it does when you say 'talk to the hand'), I sang again, my favorite part. "No time to talk!"

I heard someone growl, but thinking that it was probably just my own imagination (since the video I used to listen to the song on had a growling dog in it), I continued cleaning the piano, making it so beautifully shining as possible.

It wasn't until the chorus in the song came that I understood that it wasn't.  
>"Feel the city breakin' and everybody shakin' and we're stayin' alive, stayin' alive. Ah, ha, ha, ha, stayin' alive, stayin' alive. AH, HA, HA, HA, STAYING ALI-OUCH WHAT THE FUCK!?"<p>

Something had collided with my head. Something round. And very hard. Ouch. And in my two, cupped hands in front of me, the object was resting. I always began trembling when I saw what it was.  
>"This... This is a maracas..."I said, questioning however and whoever it was that threw it at me. I looked around.<br>Nothing.

"Nnnngh...!"

But a sound coming from behind the couch there!  
>A pretty annoyed one, almost a growl like I'd heard earlier. I snapped at the sound, taking the maracas into a firm grip beside my head, ready to kill. "Surrender! I have a mighty weapon! It is a very powerful..."<br>I looked at the red maracas. Feeling myself beginning to sweat. "...bazooka...?"  
>It sounded more like I was asking the thing behind the couch if my false lie had its approval.<p>

"Put that mighty weapon down, it's making me tremble in fear." Spoke a low voice, not even sounding dramatic or... well, anything, and a yellow head popped up from the couch's edge, eyelids almost fully down the blue eyes in dis-allowance. Not an impression at all on his face.

Yes, I just described Shuu.  
>I hadn't talked to him since <em><em>that time<em>_. You know, when he said that he was going to wait with taking my virginity until I 'beg him to do it'. When he had that alarming, dangerous, confident smirk on his face, when not only his lips grinned, but his eyes as well? Yes, that time.

"How old isn't that song, I wonder..." He sighed, lazily standing up on stumbling legs. Hadn't he already slept all night and day? Still tired, it seems.

I straightened my pose, trying to look into those stupid, tantalizing eyes. "W-Well, it's still a g-good song!" I stuttered, feeling stupid that couldn't even get out a good, ordinary sentence. It was as if I knew perfect English, but I had forgotten how to talk it. And that felt frustrating...

He gave me a long, slow stare, before rubbing the back of his head with close eyes, sighing. "Don't sing it again. You're terrible..." He spat, beginning to walk out of the room with a sudden alertness in his movements.

I flinched, taking a step back in offense. That must have snapped something inside me, because now I quickly ran out of The Culture Courtyard, following Shuu's every step, still clutching the maracas tightly in my right hand. "Oh yeah!?" I yelled swinging my arm outwards, challenging, receiving a tired snort from the blonde guy. "I'LL FUCKING SHOW YOU!"

Shuu turned around, as if wanting to see what I was going to do so that he would have something to mock and tease me for later.  
>I couldn't care less, he had started it, and I will finish it.<p>

I got in position – one leg bent out, both arms up in the air, shaking the maracas, butt out, breasts out, and the most important thing. Serious look.  
>Aaaaand... Begind!<br>"LA CUCARACHA, LA CUCARACHA! YA NO PUEDE CAMINAR!" I followed him, dancing as I went forward, and I swear to god that he was almost running from me. "Don't you flee from me now! YOU STARTED THIS, SHUU!"

"You're annoying... Go away..."

"MAKE ME!"

"Why are you so loud...?"

"BECAUSE I HAVE A MARACAS IN MY HAND!"

"That's not a good reason..."

"IT IS!"

"It is for a stupid, lewd woman like you, I guess..."

"WHAT!?"

And we (I) had a fun time, running around the house why singing the La cucaracha and dancing while shaking a maracas – I've never felt more Spanish than that, just wished that I had a mustache.  
>It continued until Shuu finally understood that the only way to make me stop was to take my maracas, which he did of course.<p>

"Why can't you be normal...?" He asked, throwing the maracas away while watching my begging expression as I tried to reach it.  
>I pouted, folding my arms. "I'm sorry if you couldn't get your dream-girl!"<br>He snorted at that comment.

And before things could get or sound any more serious, I quickly added something with raised eyebrows and a small smile. "You could always let me go. It's a win-win situation for both of us!"

No answer. So I guess that's a no then... Terrific...  
>Why would he want to keep me? Did he just want to kill me? Was it because he couldn't let me go now that I could identify him and his brothers?<br>Fuck him anyway...

And now we had this awkward silence too, with me just following him around like a lost puppy. So I had to start saying something. "You know when I first sang that song?"

No answer.  
>Well, good start anyway.<p>

"It was when I turned four, actually~! We used maracas that time too." I continued, waving my index finger in rhythm with what I said, a smile appearing on my face as old memories came back. Such a good time that was, really.

I cast a glance at Shuu, watching how he wiped a closed eye in disinterest, acting colder than the early October night outside the window on our life side. __Oh! early October, that's right! That's a way to get his darn attention!__

"But hey, Shuu. It's your birthday soon, ain't that right?" I jolted, skipping at Shuu's slow pace with a little smile decorating my face.  
>I sure hoped that his birthday was in early October. If not, I'd be embarrassed. Because it should be in early October. Either that, or late Sepember, if you think after his zodiac sign – Libra.<p>

Shuu looked up at me, and a small tinge of surprise gleamed in his blue eyes, even though he still remained at a calm, collected expression. "Why would you even remember something worthless like that...?"

What a relief, because I thought that he would ask me how I knew that, which would make me look like a creep that googles people to find out every damn detail about them just because I have very little to do. Which isn't totally false, but I won't confirm it either.

"Well," I began insecure, wondering how to answer it. It didn't take long for me to understand how obvious it was, how he could even question it was what was weird. "because birthdays are important!" I smiled, entangling my fingers beside my back as I continued walking beside Shuu. Whom raised an eyebrow at me, but still wearing that I-don't-give-any-fucks expression, that very disturbing expression.

"And here I was, thinking that you were some creep that googles people to find out every little detail about them just because they have very little to do."  
><em><em>Ouch, he hit the spot... <em>_  
>"Well, maybe <em><em>you<em>_, sir, are the one that has very little to do if you go around thinking such about others..." I mumbled, turning my head to the side so that he wouldn't hear.

"When was it again? Exactly?" I asked, running ahead of him so that I could face him while walking backwards.

"...What...?"

"__Your birthday?__" I asked, beginning to feel rather, somewhat, extremely fucking irritated.

A mumble, a small one, could be heard, but not what it said. "What did you say?" I asked, cupping my ear with one ear and moving closer.

"...Tired.."  
><em><em>Huh?<em>_  
>"...Need to sleep..."<br>__What?__  
>"...Leave me alone..."<br>__WHAT!?__

Aaaaaand, collapse. On me. On the cold, hard floor. __Ouch. __"S-Shuu! C'mon! Get up!"

"...No..."

"YOU'RE AN ASSHOLE!"

"...And you're annoying..."  
><em><em>WHAT!?<em>_

"SO JUST GET OFF OF ME THEN!"

Why was this happening to me...?

So I decided to gave up, just lie there like a broken carpet under Shuu. How funny, he asked of me to leave him alone, yet he was the one making it impossible for me to...

Such an ass, and here I was, planning to buy him a stupid, darn present for his stupid, darn birthday... Did he want me to just yell out; "HEY, I'M GOING TO GO AND GET YOU A TOP SECRET PRESENT FOR YOUR BIRTHDAY, HAHAHAHA!"?

Why does he have to be so mean? And I'm serious this time.

Which he must have noticed, since out of nowhere, the weight traveled to the left slowly, as if he was rolling off of me. He was!  
>Why being kind all of a sudden? I wonder.<p>

"Thank you." I smiled softly, standing up as I looked into Shuu's nearly closed eyes, still having that familiar I-don't-give-any-fuck look. "Can you tell me when your birthday was again?"

Carefully asking, I made him sigh and slowly shake his head, giving off the same feeling that you get when someone rolls their eyes. "The 18th..." He mumbled, closing his eyes as he went back to taking a nap on the cold, wooden floor.

I was actually happy and proud of myself that I'd made him answer, but I also got kind of stressed. The 18th is in three days, which means that I can't take the help of Shuu to get him a present. I'll have to use someone else...

"Thank you, Shuu! I'll see you soon! Or maybe not! But That'll be a surprise! No, there is nothing about surprises here, no, no! Anyway, bye!" I facepalmed myself, feeling the stupidity so much inside me that I could nearly feel it flow out my ears and nose too. Gosh, I'm awkward. How did I become so socially awkward anyway? Dammit, mum, it's your fault! Letting me be home with my weird family instead of with classmates!

And even though I ran away when he was sleeping, I was sure that I saw him cast a look at me when I ran past the corner where I was finally able to get a quick look at him without having to turn around completely. And then the wall got in the way of my sight of him, and I just continued running.

On my way to Reiji.

They should be home from school by now, possibly being in their rooms. And I had no idea where Reiji's could ever be, so I just had to look around in about every room.  
>Time was running out.<p>

_**_**Why am I so slow at updating nowadays? Well, because we're getting our grades in school right now and I've got work to do outside of school to earn money~! And, well, because I've kinda... fallen in love with someone... kinda...  
>OH WELL WHO THE HELL CARES I DON'T STOP IT I NEED HELP WHY IS THIS HAPPENING TO ME AND THANKIES FOR READING I HOPE YOU HAVE A GREAT DAY GOSH BYE!<strong>_**_

Tumblr: .com

.


	8. Eww, Who Wants To Shop With You, Yukk

_**MARRY VERY LATE CHRISTMAAAAAAS~!  
>As a Christmas gift, I'll be very open for suggestions! Like moments. Want cute, harsh, sadistic, awkward, funny, or whatever moments, just tell me! Or if you have a scenario, no prob.<br>Enjoy for now!  
>SAKAMAKI SHUU X KAZUKA MAYU = SHUYU!<strong>__****_

He must never know. Never. Ever.  
>But maybe telling him actually would make it better?<p>

...No. No, it wouldn't.

I should focus instead. I've got two days until Shuu's birthday now, since I spent yesterday in town with Reiji. Yes, you heard right. I GOT TO GO OUTSIDE~! Of course, he didn't let me out of sight. Not at all because he needed to, because guess what he did.

He made me invisible! Yes, APPARENTLY, VAMPIRES KNOWS MAGIC! What's next!? They sparkle!? Hahahaha...

This was about how it happened;_****_

_"Say, Reiji, can we go out?"_

_Reiji spits out his tea (well, at least that's how I saw it)._

_"NONONONO not like that, I mean shopping!"_

_Reiji puts down teacup. "Piew, I thought you wanted to date me ugh thank god ewww I mean who would date someone disgusting like you yukk I feel dirty excuse me I have to take a shower eww" (well, at least that's how I heard it)_

_"Shopping?"_

_"Eww, who would go shopping with you yukk you would only embarrass me seriously never eww I would probably beg for you to escape from me absolutely no you peasant." (well, at least that's how I heard it)_

_"Reiji, I am the boss here and you will do as I say, do you understand, you filthy snob!?" (well, at least that's what I wanted to say)_

_"Fine, eww but I will make you fucking invisible do you hear me as if I would ever let anyone spot me walking within the same 100 meter radius as filthy you eww I bet you have rabies I'll get PMS soon eww" (that was definitely how I heard it!)__****_

Yes, that was about how it happened in my point of view.  
>But who cares, because I got Shuu's birthday all planned! And even though I'm a little (very) shocked and terrified from yesterday with Reiji, I try not to spent time thinking about it much. It won't ever happen again. I'm sure of it.<p>

I brought the mug to my mouth, beginning to sip on the yellow juice calmly.  
><em>Aaaaah, Reiji did say that I've got the day off today.. Funny thing, they really do treat me like I'm actually working here... What to doooo, what to-<em>

A slow, cold breeze was blown on my bare neck, causing chills to run down my spine. I shrieked, and spat out all the juice I had onto the wall before running away. I will have to clean that up, won't I?

"Someone was out yesterday, isn't that right?"

Way too familiar voice, and as soon as I saw who it was, I wasn't at all surprised. _**"SHUUUUUUUUUU!" **_I yelled, running back and grabbing him by the collar.

"What?"

"_**STOP POPPING UP EVERYWHERE I GO!**_"

And I was having the day off too...

"It's not on purpooooose~."

_He's messing around! _"_**IT IS!**_"

"Uwaaaah, are you going to punish me perhaps?"

"**_YOU BET!_**"

"How lewd of you."

"_**KH!**_"

Calming myself down, I let go of Shuu's collar, catching my breath from screaming.

He tilted his head, looking lazy as always, but with that tint of curiousness in his half closed eyes. "Where were you?"

_What, you were looking for me!? _"H-How did you know!?"

"You're wearing new clothes."

"Hah!?" I threw my head down, ignoring the stabbing pain in the back of my neck from the sudden harsh movement, and looked at myself, possibly making a double chin times a thousand. Oh, that's right, I am. Black skinny jeans and a light green tunic with lace around the neck area with sleeves to the elbows. _So he wasn't looking after me after all? _"Yeah, you're right..."

I'M SO STUPID! Now he will know for sure!  
>I started forcing a laugh out and waved with my hand in a fast pace. "HAHAHAHA NO NOT AT ALL YOU'VE GOTTEN IT ALL WRONG SHUU YOU DUMMY I JUST HAPPENED TO FIND THESE THERE IS NO WAY THAT I WOULD HAVE GOTTEN THEM ELSEWHERE NOW IS THERE HAHAHAHA HOW COULD I OTHERWISE HAVE GOTTEN THEM BECAUSE I DON'T GO OUT HAHAHA OH SHUU STOP IT YOU WELL ISN'T THE WEATHER NICE HAHAHA WHY ARE YOU SO DAMN SUSPICIOUS TODAY!?"<p>

He was looking at me with wide eyes, raised eyebrows, and mouth shut. Looking hella shocked at__my yelling.

"That didn't sound so convincing, did it?" I sighed, slapping my own face in disappointment. Why does he have to be so suspicious all the time!? "Okay, yes, I was out, but I can't te-"

"Reiji."

_What? _

And suddenly he was THIS close, pinning me to the kitchen counter (which made my back bend backwards a bit) and raising my chin up with his right hand as he inhaled the scent on my neck.

"What were the two of you do together?" He said almost teasingly, but something in his voice made me picture him with an angry expression, I could even feel the fury waves coming up from him. Facing him felt hard, so I turned my head away.

My hands were holding on to the edge of the counter beside me (my right one beside Shuu's left one that was also holding on to it), and I felt them beginning to sweat, their grip becoming slippery. "Nothing!" I yelled, lying.

He inhaled the scent again, making me flinch a bit in awkwardness and embarrassment. "Then why," He asked. "is his scent all over you?"

My breathing was cut off by that sentence, getting swallowed down and smothered. "...Because-"

"And what is this?" He interrupted, and I felt a cold surface press slightly against that one place I wanted to hide. It hurt, and I let out a muffled gasp. "These marks are Reiji's."

"Let go!" I yelled, yanking my chin out of his grip before pushing him off. "I can take care of myself! So mind your own damn business!"_****_

__"Oh, let's go in there, Reiji!"__

__"And for what reason could you possibly need that for? That is not what we came here for."__

__"I need it, okay!? Please, let's go in!"__

__"I highly refuse. I am not taking another step until I know the cause of your stubborn pleading."__

__"I'll tell you after we buy it, alright!?"___****_

Shuu stumbled slightly, and when he stood still, there was this shadow over his eyes, making it impossible to read him. And his mouth wasn't bent in any way either.  
>"If that was true, you wouldn't have those bite marks, would you?"<p>

"Yes, I would! That was because-"

_"There. Now that these are in our possession, speak."_

_"I've been planning how to celebrate Shuu's birthday! And this is to make a present for him that's going to blow that idiot's mind away! And he'll thank me so much, there's no way I'm going to miss a chance like that!"_

"Well, not that I could care less about it though." He sighed, walking away to sit down on a chair. Resting his chin on his knuckle, Shuu closed his eyes.

What? Then why did he bring it up!? "How can you say that!?"

_I feel like such an idiot, caring about whatever he says, making such a big deal out of it. When there's no reason to react. Why would I care about what he thinks of me? I don't. I really don't._

Shuu's eyes remained shut, no expression shown on his face. He was just sitting there relaxing, elbow on table, chin on knuckle, breathing calmly and slowly in and out. Was he sleeping now!? "You fucking idiot!" I yelled, barging out of the room with stomping steps into the wooden floor, not caring even if it would break under my feet.__

_How could he be such a fucking moron!? Doesn't he understand that I'm trying to make his stupid birthday fun!? Of course not! If he did, HE WOULDN'T BE ACTING LIKE THAT! 'I couldn't care less'!?  
>Fucking idiot!<em>

Something happened with Reiji when Shuu's name bubbled out of my mouth, something about what I said made him change. Was it because I used him to buy things for Shuu? Doesn't he like Shuu? He suddenly just grabbed me, dragging me into an alley, and pushed me into the wall.

_"Indeed you'd do better if you refrained from any further contact with that Good-for-nothing. Nothing good ever comes from a useless man such as him."_

_"Let go, Reiji!"_

_"If it hadn't been for him, __**she**__ might still have been breathing today. It does seem as if he has brainwashed you as well."_

_"What are you talking about!? It's not like that with him at all, I don't like him!"_

_"That man has got you tightly wrapped around his finger, hasn't he?"_

_"You're wrong! I chose to be with Shuu through my own will!" _

That was when it happened. Right after I said that, he just stared at me in a terrified shock for what seemed like hours, a feeling of nostalgia washed over him – like he'd heard it before. Something about those ordinary words really got to him, but once he'd snapped back into reality again, he was more furious than ever. And bit me in the neck, but it was more like he stabbed me painfully with his fangs.  
>Once the painful gesture was over, he basically threw my numb body into a limo and made it go back to the mansion without him.<p>

I've never seen him since then.

_And now this. This is the last thing I need after a thing like that. And Shuu don't even know what happened, and he never will because I will never let him. Where am I going anyway? And what is that itching thing in my pants!?_

I stopped, and found myself by the stairs to the main entrance by the way, and began to dig around in my black pants until I felt something smooth and thin.  
><em>A paper.<em> I thought as I softly grabbed it, carefully bringing it out of my pants (yes, it was INSIDE my pants) so that it wouldn't rip in half.  
><em>Oh. How fitting, huh... <em>  
>The paper in my palm seemed to be the receipt of the material I (Reiji) bought to make Shuu's present. I wonder how it got there, into my pants. I was sure that I threw away all the evide-<p>

"What is that...?"

"_**GWAAAAAAH!**_"

_SHUU'S FACE IS WAY TO FUCKING CLOSE RIGHT BESIDE MINE, PEEKING OVER MY SHOULDER! _

I was going to scream; '_**WHY DID YOU FOLLOW ME!?**_', but that was when I saw the small, square paper out in the air, slowly floating down towards the floor on the other side of the railing.

"SHIT!" I yelled in panic, reaching my hand out over the railing for it. _That's the biggest evidence of Shuu's stupid fucking birthday present! He can't see it! He definitely can't! No one can!  
><em>_**THIS IS YOUR FAULT, SHUU!**_

"Oi!" I heard him shout, and I actually snapped back into it, finding myself on the other side of the railing as well, holding the paper. But for what? Now when I was on my way to break bones on the living room floor.  
>I only managed to get a quick look at Shuu as I looked over my shoulder, watching how he actually amazingly enough reached his hand out towards me over the railing, looking both shocked, terrified, and... worried?<br>Though it was already too late for that. I couldn't reach him at all, and my hair got in the way for me to see him as the wind got a hold of it. I was falling with my back facing the floor, and I just felt my legs and arms up in the air, waggling around with the wind just like my hair did, or even the paper did.

The next thing I knew, I was... alive? Staring up to the ceiling. It felt soft. Not at all warm, cold actually, but soft. And strong feeling to it too. These mixed feeling all wrapped around me like paper around a candy.  
>But not for one second did I ever think; <em>maybe I'm in heaven now? <em>No. I knew very well that I was alive, and my first thought was actually that I had been lucky enough to land on a couch.

But it wasn't. I was lying safely in Shuu's arms, listening to how he breathed heavily in sync with me. And it may not surprise you (because this is a SHUUxMAYU fanfic), but it definitely did surprise me. I never thought that he would care.  
>I mean, whatever. He could suck my blood even if I had broken ribs and legs. It wouldn't change a thing for him.<p>

And yet, there we were, on the floor. He had gotten the hit, as he had tried to catch me standing, falling to the ground as I fell into his arms. It must have hurt a lot for him, that stupid moron.

"'You could take care of yourself', was it?"

I sighed, wishing I was anywhere else than here, crushing the paper in a clutched fist.

"You fucking idiot."

_**So, how was Christmas~? Did you get anything from Diabolik Lovers? I got a bag, wohooooo~! I know that this was short, but I'm in a little hurry, and have been writing this in less than a day... *sighs* Haaaaaah...  
>Well, in case of any suggestions, just comment~!<strong>_

_**THANKIES FOR READING AND A HAPPY CHRISTMAS TO ALL OF YOU, HOPE YOU GET A GREAT START ON THE NEW YEAR!**_


	9. OMG, IT'S BURNING!

_**I'm back after two months! Sorry, I was updating EVERY story I have, so it took a while to get back to this one. But now I'm back, and I promise that there won't be another two months ever again! **_

_**SAKAMAKI SHUU X KAZUKA MAYU = SHUYU.**_

_**RATING: THAT'S A SECRET FROM NOW ON~! **_

I hate cooking and baking. I hate it all the way down to my hearts content. But if you want to be able to make a bastard's birthday into a good one, then this is a must.

_However… _"Hey, Shuu…" The meat had finally been cut into nice (hideous) pieces. The eyelids of Shuu lazily opened to the call. "What are you doing here?"

The chair standing to the right of the table had now been acting out the role as Shuu's bed for 30 minutes. I came here 40 minutes ago, and he's really been getting on my nerves.

Doesn't he understand that I'm trying to make him food? His favorite, at that.

And doesn't he understand that I'm still pissed at him? Does he think I'll forget all the horrible things he said just because he comes and catch me? No, he's still a fucking idiot that acted like a total dick last night.

"What does it look like? I'm sleeping… Or trying to…" Shuu yawned loudly while talking, as if wanting to put a deeper impression of a tired him in my brain.

"Yes, but can't you sleep somewhere else? Like in your bed?"

_Or in the deepest pits of hell. _

"…Too tired to move…." he answered shortly.

_Then why did you walk all the way here for?_

"I'd love to personally move you myself again."

"No, you're not talented in that."

"I'm sorry, there's people who's officially got talent in moving lazy ass people across the floor? What a time to be alive!" I threw my hands up in the air in my sarcastic amazement.

"No," he hissed. "but I bet everyone's better at in than you. I've got bruises and scratches still left all over me, you've made moving around even more of a drag to me than it was before. Congratulations."

"Excuse you!?"

Shuu snorted. "You've got no talent in anything." There it was again, my anger and irritation for Shuu was back on fire.

I scoffed at him, throwing as many pieces of meat that fitted into the frying pan. Listening to it fret and splat. "I've got talent. I can actually draw."

"Really? Show me. I'd love to see." The bastard rolled his eyes and made his arms into pillows for his head on the table.

I can't draw. "Okay, scratch that. I can sing, so fuck you."

The blond raised an eyebrow, and I saw how painful memories of my voice passed his mind.

"And I know how to cook! I mean, look at me! I'll let you know that my home economics teacher-_**OH MY GOD, IT'S ON FIRE!**_"

Flames fired up from the pan, destroying every bit of the meat in the middle of them. I was shocked, screaming 'oh my God' repeated in my panic. I threw on some water, but for some reason it only got worse.

_Oh my God, how did all this happen!? Jesus chrIST, IT'S BIGGER!_

I wanted to scream at Shuu to help me, but remembered quickly that I've always been taught that you need to suffocate the fire in order to quench it. How many times hadn't the teachers talked about safety with fire? About how you need to PUT A FUCKING LID OVER IT!

So I did just that. Okay, I didn't _put _the lid, I motherfucking threw it. I didn't want to burn myself, and the fire died so what was the problem.

_Oh yeah, __**he's **__the problem. _I threw myself around to face Shuu in a quick turn. "SHUU! WHY DIDN'T YOU HE-"

I was looking straight at the chair to the right of the table, but there was no longer anyone in it. But beside it. On the floor. Shuu looked terrified, staring out into nothing with wide, enormous eyes. He was sweating, and even though his mouth was gaping wide and his breathing was heavy, I couldn't hear a sound coming from it.

He had fallen out of the chair, hitting the floor hard, and I hadn't even heard. Nor noticed it, until now. "Shuu, are you okay?" My voice had turned soft from the sight, soft and insecure of who, or what, it was talking to.

I reached out my hand to, well I don't know what, comfort him by a sweet caress on the cheek maybe? But I couldn't touch him. Yes, he sat perfectly still. I was the one who didn't dare. I didn't know why either. It felt dangerous touching him, like I would get burnt by the slightest contact. Or as if his appearance would infect me, making me as scared and frozen as him.

He didn't speak. What had happened to him?

"What's the-" The hand reaching out was grabbed, and pulled forward. Right into the arms of Shuu, getting them wrapped around me. He was trembling. "…matter…" It was meant to be a question at first, but I couldn't make it into one in the end.

"..Don't.." The low voice of Shuu was trembling just as much as he himself, and the hug got tighter, almost painfully hard. "…Don't go near it… ever…"

I felt sorry for him now, and caught my arms return the hug. One just as tight, but a lot softer than his tense one. Tried to keep him from shaking. "I promise."

I was supposed to be angry with him. I was. But how could I? I couldn't stand seeing him like this. I would've never guessed that his fear was fire. And now _I _was the one feeling like an idiot, yelling at him and then just standing there, watching him tremble.

I petted him on his back, thinking that it would comfort him. I wasn't really used to this kind of comfort. Not used to it all. How do you do it?

"It's okay, the fire is dead by now. There's no need to worry," I whispered, resting my chin on his right shoulder.

Only to be pushed away.

"I'm fine," Shuu spat out and used the edge of the table to get up from the floor. "I told you you've got no talent. Look at what happened." He snorted against the frying pan, crossing his arms. "And the air is filled with smoke, too. I can barely breathe in here. I bet you destroyed the pan completely, and I don't want to know how the meat tastes like now. You've wasted every piece of that fine meat that could've become a good steak. How can you be so useless? Even if it's you, I never thought you would be the cause of something like this…"

The smile shifting onto my face couldn't be helped, I felt so relieved.

"Thank God," was the whisper, low enough so that Shuu could hear something.

"Why are you smiling?"

"I'm smiling because," I sighed in relief, standing up as well. "I'd rather see you being the usual dick that constantly complains about everything I do, than the one looking empty like that. I never want to see him ever again. I'm happy you're back."

He froze, looking startled again. And then he just walked past me on his way to the exit. "You're not normal at all."

'_Why are you happy that I'm back to being a dick to you? Shouldn't you like having me the weak one for a change?' It was as if he was asking me that._

"_Waiiiit~!_" I ran after him, laughing and giggling out loud like a drunk idiot. "_Scold me mooore~!" _

Shuu's birthday is tomorrow.

_**That has to be it for this week, because I really don't know what more to write in this chapter before Shuu's b-day. So it was a bit short, but oh well. I really have to write on something else (as you all know, the triplets' birthdays are coming up soon!)~. **_

_**THANKIES FOR READING EVEN IF IT WAS SHORT, I STILL LOVE YOU AND I GOD HOPE THAT YOU STILL LOVE ME!**_


	10. Do I Look Like A Fucking Smurf To You?

_**I'm back~! You still there? Thank God… **_

_**SAKAMAKI SHUU X KAZUKA MAYU = SHUYU!**_

_**RATINGS WILL BE KEPT SECRET~! **_

_Everything's ready. Oh my God. I'm so happy I found this spot. All the things are in place, the gift is ready. Everything's perfect. And Shuu doesn't know a thing. _I glance over at Shuu's sleeping figure on the blanket, chest raising and sinking heavily in peace. _How could he though?_

I was just going to wait until he woke up, whenever that would be. It had already been an hour soon, but I was still as nervous and panic-struck. And I was just sitting there on the blanket, ready to jump up and scream 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY' with every breath I took as I stared at Shuu.

Did he even know that it was his birthday? Sure as hell didn't fucking look like it. He didn't even know that I had dragged him out of the mansion, he had slept so soundly the he himself didn't notice. Which was admirable in a way.

I watched him, an excited smile on my face and almost too eager for him to wake up.

…

…

_He doesn't wake up. _

…

_God knows when those eyes will open. Will I just continue to sit here for another hour? By the time he wakes up, it won't even be his birthday anymore! _

Looking for some inspiration of how to calmly and discreetly wake the guy up, my eyes wandered here and there in our surrounding. They stopped to my left, gazing out at the beautiful view. _Yeah, _I thought. _That will work. _

I forced my already worn out shoulders to bare with Shuu's weight as I grabbed his legs and pulled roughly, already knowing far too well that nothing can wake him up. I walked backwards and did my best not to stumble over any roots from a tree or something until my feet finally trampled on something hard, making the wood under them force out a whined creak. I had reached the dock.

Then, when I let my feet carefully slid around the ground it was standing on and finding that I was right by the edge, I stopped and breathed out. I was really going to do this, wasn't I? _It is too late to back out now. _

So when I was properly prepared with Shuu's body in front of me, I swallowed hard and took a deep breath. Here goes nothing, I thought as I got down on my knees and forcefully pushed my hands against Shuu's body, making him slowly roll down until tipping off the dock.

However (read 'however' in Morgan Freeman's voice), just as the blond was about to hit the cold water, blue eyes opened harshly to meet mine, and an arm reached out to grab my arm before I was able to react. I was pulled along.

I first reacted when the cold embraced me, experiencing the water as completely unexpected before going through in my head what had just happened. But my instincts, and the fact that I had gotten no time to take a breath, told me that I had to get above the surface as quick as I could.

An arm grabbed me, and I inhaled a long breath as fast as I felt cold air hit me, coughing heavily after. Another arm took me, and together both of them pulled me up on the dock. But it couldn't have been Shuu who had dragged me up, so my first thought was to look around in the after so that I could kick his sneaky ass.

I barely spent a thought on the person pulling me up.

"You're such an idiot, what do you think you're doing?"

Which turned out to be Shuu after all.

I threw my head around, jumping on him as fast as I had confirmed that it definitely was the guy, reaching my hands out to try and strangle him and free myself from his tyranny once and for all.

"No, what do _**you **_think you're doing!?" I hissed aggressively.

I collected my common sense, dropped my hands from his neck even though his face told me he didn't even feel a slightest sting of pain, and moved back onto the blanket.

I coughed, eyes closed and pretending nothing had happened. "So, you were awake the whole time."

I went through everything in my head, making sure that I hadn't said anything that I shouldn't when I thought he was asleep.

_Okay, let's just act normal and sophisticated on this fine evening now, eat some cake and shit, and then go to sleep like normal people._

"Yeah, and for a moment I thought you were going to rape me, touching me shamelessly like that.

_**That guy. And that was not how I saw it.**_

"Will you just sit down and eat some goddamn cake, will you?" _Why is he so childish!? _

He lazily crawled onto the blue blanket, dropping down on it as soon as he reached it. He yawned, eyes following my movement when I cut the first piece of the chocolate cake for him.

"What for?" he replied to what I had said when he got the piece, even though it was actually too late to answer what had been said long time ago.

_What for? __**WHAT FOR!? IT'S YOUR GODDAMN BIRTHDAY THAT'S WHAT FOR! **_

"Well…" I never really thought how embarrassed this was, maybe because I never thought he'd ask why we're sitting and eating cake. _It'll be easier if I focus my eyes on something else, like that tree over there_.

"I-It's your… birthday, right?" _Could he just stop looking at me!? I know he is!_

As I thought it all was over, my eyes decided to turn back to Shuu and just casually wish him 'happy b-day, man'. But how the hell could I do that when he looks like that!? Eyes wide, mouth open in shock. The expression infected me, and I wore the same look as him.

_No, shake that surprise off. _I shook my head. "This is a 'thank you for not killing me yet' thing, okay?" I said, starting to dig into the sweet chocolate piece on my plate. He still looked surprised. "Just eat your goddamn cake, you birthday-bastard."

That woke him up, and his eyes came back to reaction again and started to examine his dessert, criticizing every bit of it. His hand hold it up in different directions for him, and his face said '_am I really expected to eat this?_' as he looked for mold or filth or whatever.

"Did you make this?" he asked, voice a little worried and horrified.

I sighed, putting my spoon into my mouth. "_No_."

Now he sighed, too. In relief. He might have just said 'thank God', because now he was fully optimistic about eating it, stuffing his mouth full with every piece.

"Fuck you, I'm not _that_ bad at cooking, you asshole."

I was happy that I had found this place behind the mansion yesterday. Until then, I had planned to just sit by their fountain and have a small cozy picnic, but then as I followed a path from it, I got to this big opening in the forest in front of a lake. Really beautiful, if you ask me. The moon was perfectly placed above the lake, shining clearly and making a snow white reflection on the water. As if having two moons at the same time. And then I also had thought about putting lit up sentenced candles along the edges of the soft blanket for even more light, but changed them into led lights in different colored flowers because of Shuu's fear of fire. And it turned out to be really pretty, the flowers making the lights glow in blue, in red, in purple, in green and pink and all kinds of colors.

Too bad that it was kinda hard for me to enjoy it now, as I started to freeze my wet, cold butt off this chilly late-October night.

"Y-You know," I started, tearing the peaceful silence in two with my shaky voice. You could almost hear Shuu's frustration because of that, but he kept quiet. "I a-actually wanted to go to some fun fair today."

I smiled. He did not.

"Those kinds of things are just tiresome…"

A laugh bubbled out of me, that lazy ass bum had gotten the face of a pouting child with food stuffed in his mouth. "I-I know you don't like things like that, that's w-why I didn't do it. Dragging you all the way there w-would have b-been a pain, well, not that it is a fun fair here in the autumn."

Even my laugh sounded strange because I was freezing so much, I couldn't stop my shaky voice.

He just sat there and stared at me giggling at the thought, expressionless. "Why do you even care about things like these? You're so annoying, you women…"

_He's so cute… _"You and y-your brothers don't celebrate your b-birthdays?" _God, it's cold._

"No."

"B-But you're a family!" _Shit, so cold. _

"But we're not humans."

"That.. has n-nothing to d-do with it.. a-and you know t-that." _I can't even speak clearly anymore._

"Hey, what's with your voice?"

"S-s-shut… u-up…!" _How can he not feel it!? _

"..Is it that cold?"

_if you only know! Gotta answer with some 'no shit Sherlock' comeback. Oh, God, I can't talk! Dammit, mouth, speak!_

"Hey, you're turning blue now."

_What, do I look like some fucking smurf to you? Dammit, I can't even.. see ..him… clear..ly…_

"O-Oi!?"

My first thought was that, sadly, Shuu's embrace wasn't much warmer, since he's a natural cold creature (please don't call him 'creature', he's not a fricking centaur or something).

In all the fog in my eyes, all I could do was try and listen. "It really is _that _cold? Ugh, how troublesome… "

I felt a small bump, and the way gravity seemed to be pulling me down, it wasn't hard to understand that he was standing up, carrying me. "And you're shaking so much. It's almost hard to hold onto you, you know. Calm down.

_You idiot, I can't! _"W-w-wa..i..t..!"

"Ha? I can't understand what you're saying at all."

I tried again. "T-th…e p-prese..nt… Yo-ou… h-h-have t-to… ta…ke it w-w-with y-youu…!"

He bent down. "You mean this thing?" I suppose he was holding the package in front of me, but didn't that dumbass understand that I can't see anything right now?

I just nodded, hoping he'd gotten the real thing as I took the square box into my arms. It felt warm, if you compared.

On the way, it felt like it took forever, but when Shuu finally threw me into the bed, it felt like it had only been a second. That was, probably, because the first impression was that he was about to suck my blood.

"I-I-I'm.. s-still go..ing t-to fig-ght ev…en i-if-"

"Just go to sleep and stop talking," he interrupted, crawling (first to my horror, on top of me) over me to pop down beside onto the bed.

He pulled all the layers of blankets and covers that he had, and spooned me, all against my will of course. But my weak attempt to struggle in this state was pretty much futile.

_This is so embarrassing, I __**can't bear it**__! _And the shaking as well, it drove me completely insane. In the beginning, it felt like this would never at all make me warmer the slightest, but after a while, I could feel my arms and legs again, and eventually even move my fingers. There wasn't a misleading fog in my eyes anymore either.

I should probably try to speak, see if it works. "Shuu?" I spoke softly, trying to test if he was awake. It surprised me how I had forgotten how my voice sounded.

He let out a small 'hmm'.

"I'm sorry I ruined everything." Even though I was still agreeing with the part of me that thought a big part of it was Shuu's fault for dragging me along with him into the water

"..I told you earlier, didn't I? I don't care about birthdays," he sighed, yawning shortly after. I felt my mood sink.

_What did I expect? I shouldn't have apologized after all. He doesn't care. He never even said 'thank you'. _

Embarrassingly enough, he noticed.

"Well, if it makes you any happier," he began after a moment of silence, sounding a little insecure. I waited impatiently for him to continue. "This has been the best birthday I've had in a while, okay?"

_Did he just-!? Was he just-!? BEING A NICE PERSON!? _I couldn't help it. I was overwhelmed by the shock and happiness. My body moved by itself, spinning around to tightly wrap its arms around the blond guy. "Thank you."

He flinched, letting out some 'eh's and 'uhm's. "Sure, whatever. Let go of me, you're annoying."

"Oh, that's right!" I threw my body around once more, grabbing the box with blue bubble-wrapping and yellow ribbon (it just reminded me of Shuu by looking at it). "Here! Open it, hurry!"

His eyebrows creased as he received it, that 'you've got to be joking' look spreading over his face. "Seriously?"

"Just open it, will you?"

He did, lazily slow and sighing all the while in the middle of complaints about the difficult wrapping. Out of the box came something red and soft, and he unfolded it rather quickly to be him. "A sweater?"

I smiled like a giant dork. "Yes~! I made it so that you won't get cold while you're out more and play in the snow!"

He raised an eyebrow, looking suspicious. "But I won't go out."

"You will as long as I'm here. The winter is the best season, idiot."

"You won't go out either. You're sick and need to stay in and rest. You want to become even worse?"

"But I'm talking about the winte-"

"Sleepy…"

He spun me around, caught me in his arms so that there would be no chance for my escape, and used me as a pillow. I complained, but got tired of it after a while when he started snoring and still had the same stranglehold.

Minutes passed, maybe even hours for what I knew. I couldn't sleep, I never can when he have to be so close like this, using me as his damn warm pillow. _I'm not that sick, anyway…_

Shuu must have thought that I was asleep, because suddenly out of nowhere his snoring stopped, and he hugged me warmly (feels weird to describe it like that, as there's no body temperature in him).

"Thank you."

At first, I didn't believe my ears nor brain, but they both told me what must be the truth. The smile was unstoppable, and I wanted to hug him back, but I just pretended to be sleeping.

I did, after a while.

Maybe this day hadn't been that bad.

_**MY NECK HURTS BUT I JUST CAN'T STOP WRITING~! I loved this, finally some fluff and cute shit~! Moe, moe, moeeeee~! **_

_**THANKIES FOR READING, HOPE TO SEE YOU AGAIN NEXT WEEK! **_


	11. How Do You Say Gonna Slap A Bitch?

_**It's been far too long! Are you all doing well?  
>SAKAMAKI SHUU X KAZUKA MAYU = SHUYU!<strong>_

I still lied in the bed, and I had no idea what time it was. The covers was pulled almost all the way up to my nose. Beside me was Shuu, sitting lazily on the edge of the-

"A-A-_**ACHOOOOO!**_"

Ready for the sneeze, Shuu dodged the invisible bacteria. I sniffled and sighed hard, annoyed and very bothered that I couldn't breathe with my noose. Every time you inhaled with your mouth, it felt like you was snoring or something. Very disturbing.

"Bothersome," Shuu exhaled loudly, definitely exaggerating it on purpose. "All this because you had to fall into the lake."

"That's because you pulled be along!" I yelled, snotty nose making it impossible to say the letter 'm', but making it into a 'b' instead. "Besides, if you really thibk it's that 'bothersobe', you could always get your ass to school ibstead."

He lied down on the bed, hands behind his head. He didn't react anymore on the 'b's instead of 'm's, and the 'd's instead of 'n's, or at least he doesn't note it anymore. Unlike what he did in the beginning when he woke up. "School's bothersome, too."

_Now that's just stubborn. _"You really should get ad educatiod, you kdow."

He opened an eye, letting it scan his room, and then raised an eyebrow. "Does it really look like I need an education? Are you stupid?"

I scoffed, or intended to, but noticed that if I did, snot would get everywhere. "Yeah, yeah. I kdow, you've got your vabpire shit add has probably lived a lot lodger thad I have. So what? What have you learded duridg that tibe? How to suck blood for 20 bidutes straight without suffocatidg yourself?"

His eyebrows twitched irritably at that, but he decided to contain a calm, lazy tone – as always. "Unlike you, who can't even speak clearly right now because of her own stupidity, I have studied things."

That bitch mentioned my lack of speaking during a cold again! "Add what's that?!"

"_Language_," he emphasized the word, sounding extremely annoyed right now.

"Oh yeah?! Which?!"

"…Sleepy…"He was closing his eyes, trying to go back to sleep. He spoke calmly, and I bet he thought that if he did, I would too. But not when I'm being offended, I won't. He talked slowly, and almost whispered. "English, Latin and the language of flowers."

I went silent for a while. "… The… The ladguage of what?"

"Flowers."

"Wait… There's a ladguage like that?"

He sighed again, but it wasn't unusual for him to do so really.

"Yes…" he said, yawning. Shortly after, he opened one eye to look at my expression, and sighed once more, as he understood very well that I wasn't satisfied. "Like those different daisies on the bedside table." He pointed to my right, and I turned my head almost so much that it hurt to see the white vase. "Some of them mean 'innocence', others 'sharing sentiments', 'farewell', 'beauty', and 'consideration' depending on what kind of daisy they are or what color they are."

After talking, Shuu exhaled a big breath, as if he got tired just from talking. But what he talked about really sound amazing, _The language of flowers_. I had no idea such a thing existed. I mean, there are people who actually speak it? "So there are people who actually have a codversation through flowers?"

He made a troubled expression, eyes still closed as he scratched his head out of habit. "No… I wouldn't exactly call it a conver-"

"Can you teach be!?" I asked before he could crush my dreams, throwing myself up from under the covers. If there's a language where you talk with flowers, then I wanna speak it.

He looked at me first a little surprised by the sudden movement and raise of volume in my voice, then lazily sighed and began crawling up from bed. "No," he dismissed, beginning to drag his feet up the stairs and toward the door. I was just about to follow after him when his hand told me to stay where I was. "I'm not going to teach you. Now go to sleep, you're sick."

He closed the door after him. And once I was alone and had time to think by myself, I remembered the fever's warm throbbing in my head that Shuu had distracted me from. A little disappointed that Shuu would never want to do anything with me (like teaching me a strange language), I went back down under the covers I'd just jumped up from, and drifted away to sleep.

What felt like immediately after I'd fallen asleep, I was awoken by something hard hitting me in my face? Opening my eyes, I picked up a shiny spoon. "…" I looked at it for a while, and then at Shuu. "YOU THREW A SPOOD IN BY FACE?"

He was standing right in front of the bed; he could've just shaken my shoulder. "You were drooling so I didn't want to touch you myself to wake you up, just in case I'd get your saliva all over me." _Oh, so that's how it is? Now you're just making an unnecessarily big deal out of it. _

I didn't have the energy to continue to argue with him. Instead, I began stretching slightly in the bed, and sitting up. "Why'd you wake be up? You just told be to sleep, didd't you? Oh, cad you give be a tissue or adything?"

He handed paper to me, sitting down onto the edge of the bed just like he did this morning. "It's been 2 hours since I told you that," he said while I blew my nose. "And if you're ever going to get better, you need to eat something right?"

Well, he was right about that. And something 'edible' did smell in the room. I threw the tissue into a trashcan Shuu considerably placed next to the bed. I looked at him, who returned the gaze in search of a reply. I looked at his lap, but it was empty. "Okay, where's the food?"

With his thumb, Shuu pointed to the bedside table beside the bed, where a white bowl with warm steam escaping it.

Instead of letting me go out of bed and get it, Shuu quickly handed it over to my lap.  
>"<em>Thadk you<em>," I muttered, actually would have preferred to grab the bowl myself. That was unexpectedly kind of Shuu as well, almost fishy in a way.

In the bowl was some kind of soup. _It's got to be meat soup_, I thought, seeing what was in it. It actually looked really promising. "You made this yourself?" I asked, picking up a spoon with soup.

He muttered a small 'mhm' and watched me put the spoon in my mouth. I froze for a while. "You…" I began, swallowing a little insecure about how to say it. "You're dot really good at cooking either, are you?"

He gave me an annoyed face, and then lied down on the bed with his back to me, sulking a little. I wasn't going to apologize about that. There was absolutely no way that I'd do. He was rude to me when I couldn't cook, and now it turns out he can't either.  
>Though, he did make this to make me feel better, and he did thank me that one time on his birthday.<p>

"But hey," I said with a light tone, laughing a little in the end, and put another spoon of soup into my mouth. I collected a little courage. "Thadk you, Shuu."  
>He didn't answer. I took in another spoon of soup as I continued, a little insecure this time, as I wasn't really sure what to say to him that wouldn't be used against me or anything. "…Maybe I shouldd't have said that. You just wadted to bake be feel better… add I was bean to you. You kdow… id reality… I really do thidk that pickidg you… was a good thidg! I'b… happy I picked you… You've always, bost of the tibe, beed kidd to be… add I haved't appreciated you for that. I'b sorry for that... What I bean to say is… I really… like you, Shuu! Add I'b happy I bet you… if odly it had beed id adother situatiod…"<p>

I felt so embarrassed and stupid after that, but I didn't get any reaction or answer.

He just continued on to breathe on, chest rising and sinking calmly. "Shuu?" I grabbed his shoulder, a little insecure and nervous over what expression I would see once I'd turned him over. His eyes were closed, and mouth opened slightly.

I felt the blood in me boil and was so embarrassed I began shaking.

I punched him furiously. "_**HOW DARE YOU SLEEP AT A BEAUTIFUL MOMENT LIKE THAAAAATTT!?"**_ I cannot believe I thought I'd hurt him with my words, am I an idiot?

Wow, I actually managed to pronounce two 'm's and one 'n' while screaming.

He woke up, groaning in pain as he rubbed the place on his head where he'd been hit by the fist of fury. "What are you talking about?"

I felt the urge to slap him once again, but refrained and calmed down. This was a good thing, actually. He hadn't heard that. That was good.

I took another tissue, clearing my nose so that I could talk clearly. "Never Mind," I said, catching my breath after screaming and hitting with all my might, and with a stuffy nose as well.

"If it's nothing then why would you wake me up with a punch like that?"

_Oh, he's on to something. Hoooly shit. _I spotted another vase with different flowers on the desk in his room, and felt like it was my rescue. "I-I just wanted to ask what your favorite flower is, you know." _I did not try to tell you my true feelings for you, my apology, or my gratitude_

_E because I thought I'd hurt your feelings._

Right eye narrowing, Shuu wore a suspicious look at me. I just sat there smiling like an idiot and wished he could just disappear from the surface of earth. After a while, Shuu sighed and looked at me as if thinking; _well, it is true that only an idiot like you would wake me up for a bad reason like that. _

"Well, I suppose it is true that only an idiot such as yourself would wake me up for a stupid reason such as that."

_Oh my God, I'm gonna stab him. _

"That doesn't answer my question," I said with a forced sweet voice, fury gushing out under the little smile.

He closed his eyes, a little bothered over my constant attempt at talking with him (although, right now I was just trying to cover up for what I'd happened to say earlier). His arms went behind his head, and he seemed to think a little. "Diosma."

"What does that mean!?"

"Not telling. Find out yourself."

And here I was hoping to get to know Shuu at least a little bit. "So what are those flowers in that vase over there?" I asked, pointing at the vase on the desk with the pretty little white flowers with a pink/red pattern. "Are those diosmas?"  
>I have no idea what a diosma look like.<p>

"No, those are asphodels."

"And what do they mean?"

Shuu sighed, so annoyed and tired with everything in life that he just gave up. "You really want to learn the language of flowers?"

"Yes. Very much, sir."

"And if I teach you, will you shut up and go to sleep until you get well again?"

I lit up, getting so happy I wanted to explode. "Yes, sir!"

"I'll teach you some tomorrow. But I promise you, if you're not a quick learner and forget any of the things I've taught you, I'll quit."

"Of course, sir!"

_**So, as you understand, the next chapter will be about learning the language of flowers. It's really funny to read about it, I promise! What do you think the flowers in this chapter means? Leave a comment!  
>THANKIES FOR READING, U TRASH! SUMMER IS HERE, GO OUTSIDE! <strong>_


	12. Violets Are Blue, What To Do?

_**AS YOU CAN SEE, I'VE PUT THE PROLOGUE AS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE STORY, SO IF YOU HAVEN'T READ IT YET, PLEASE seriously might not understand otherwise….**_

_**Hello again~! You know what day it is tomorrow!? TOMORROW IS THE DAY WHEN A EXACTLY A YEAR HAS PASSED SINCE THE FIRST CHAPTER OF MAYU'S JOURNEY WAS UPLOADED ON THE INTERNET! And Imma celebrate that, cause it's important to me. ^^**_

_**Promised a friend that I would update this, so here you go! Are you all enjoying summer?**_

_**SAKAMAKI SHUU X KAZUKA MAYU = SHUYU!**_

I woke up to an empty bed the next day. Shuu actually went to school, leaving me all alone with nothing to do. They've sure got time to put me in servant clothes, those bastards, but do they ever give me any chores?

I bet he went to school, not even waking me up before, just because he didn't want to have to teach me anything. He probably finds sleeping on his bench a lot more appealing.

The vase on the bedside table, carrying white little flowers in it, caught my attention. How had I never noticed them before yesterday? They were really pretty, those flowers. Through each of the fairly, sharp and white leaves leapt a pink, or maybe foggy red, trace. Each stalk carried multiple little flowers.

What were they even called?

I snapped my fingers. _Asphodel. _But of course, not surprisingly, Shuu didn't ever tell me what it meant. Guess I just have to find it out myself.

I jumped down from the bed, preparing myself for the long journey of getting lost and pissed in the search for the library. Just guessing here, but if that bastard knows the language of flowers then he's got to have a book about it somewhere.

After maybe twenty minutes of wandering around, I found a familiar hall. Deciding to follow it, my eyes widened at what I saw.

_Believe this or not, people, BUT THE LIBRARY HAS BEEN FOUND! _

Skipping inside to begin my search, I was happy to know that the books and shelves were sorted into categories. It was a big library, so a lot of them fitted into it. At least the Sakamaki family was organized enough to sort the categories into bigger sections and subjects. And those bigger sections were put by alphabetical order. And in "BIOLOGY", I found "PLANTS", and in "PLANTS", I found "FLOWERING PLANTS".

It took about half an hour maybe, because there were a lot of books to go through in "FLOWERING PLANTS" – some of them were even just facts about ONE flower, but at last, I managed to find a damn book that seemed promising. "THE SECRET LANGUAGE OF FLOWERS". And I swear to God, if that's not the book I'm looking for, then I don't know what.

Taking the book with me, I followed the same path (even if that meant taking a one hour detour because I did not want to get lost) I took to get there. Letting another hour go to waste just to find the kitchen. Starving as I was, I did not let go of my determination of finding it. And it paid off eventually.

I went over to the fridge, slightly tired of walking on an empty stomach. I didn't often go to the kitchen to eat, as it was so hard to find it in this huge place, but I had been here enough times to notice a piece of paper hanging on the fridge. The white, shining fridge usually was empty of papers, notes and reminders, and yet, today, one was there.

The handwriting was really beautiful. It was a cursive writing, but with just sharper edges and ends. Every first letter of the words were clear and easily read, but the rest of them were small and put together with the rest of the letters that it was hard for an infancy girl such as myself to read. And even though all of this, the handwriting still was very proper and not in any way sloppy. Out of curiosity, I read it. But it wasn't as interesting as I had hoped it to be.

_**INSTRUCTIONS FOR TODAY'S TASKS, 20/10:**_

_Today, school ends at 5 AM. Until then, I require having you clean the kitchen thoroughly. If I discover, during inspection once I arrive home, that it would happen to be sloppily done or not done at all, I shall personally deliver your punishment. _

I just knew at once that this was Reiji, and that the note was written to me. I have to admit that I was shocked, and a little offended, over the fact that Reiji gave me orders as if the thing he did to me had never occurred. How could he pretend that and just come here, write a note that he didn't even know that I would definitely see, and then expect to give me a punish if the kitchen isn't clean?

What the hell is the matter with him?

And not just that, but he tells me to do it before 5 AM? I don't even know what the fucking time is! These Sakamaki bastards don't own clocks, it seems.

I wasn't going to do it. There was no way in hell that I was going to do it. I'd rather take my chances and fight against whatever punishment he's got in store for me. What kind of punishment would it be, anyway? Maybe clean the whole mansion? Maybe get locked into a basement? Maybe become a sex-slave?

And so, as usual, I began to picture the worst possible scenario involving blood sucking, rape and murder. And wait, I bet Reiji WANTS me to defy him so that he can get the pleasure of punishing me like the true sadist he is! He wrote that, knowing that I wouldn't obey!

There's no way I would let him get his way. I'm cleaning this room from top to toe until he can see his defeated self's reflection. With that thought in mind, I began preparing a bucket and a sponge.

"Prepare yourself, kitchen, because you're about to meet your long-awaited mortal enemy."

Although, when I tried to look for a dirty, or even slightest dusty, place in the room, there was none. Well, of course there'd be none. These guys are rich vampires surrounded by (even though I never see any of them) servants that clean, wash and take care of the garden. So why the hell do they even need me here for? Do they just want to torture me with daily chores to do and kinky maid costumes for their fun? Because they've probably lived for so long that they constantly need new ways to amuse themselves?

Fucking hell.

"I suppose I'll just scrub on shiny places then. Nothing much else to do…"

I began scrubbing the black oven, as that seemed like a good start. "Though, I don't even know if I'm in a hurry or not…"

I'd taken all its sides and insides and that was finished, which of course didn't take a long time to do, I went over to the brown table in the middle of the room. That was even easier to do, so I moved on to the tiles on the wall behind the sink.

I'd gone to the kitchen to eat something, and yet there I was, cleaning on an empty tummy. But I had the motivation of allowing myself to eat only once every furniture and object in the kitchen is screaming, "I'M SO CLEAN AND SHINY SO DO NOT PUNISH MAYU". Only then, I can relax.

There weren't even any filthy plates, so I couldn't do the dishes. I just scrubbed everything from top to toe in the room, cleared and wiped the cabinets, cleaned the lamp while risking my life falling off a chair, and scrubbing the entire floor until I could see the reflection of my messy red pile of hay as hair.

Once I'd gone out with the trash, I declared myself officially done cleaning. Everything in the kitchen was so beautifully germ-free, I almost thought of it as a shame to start eating. But, I was hungry, so I didn't really care. However, I noticed one small detail once I opened the fridge. I had forgotten to do the inside of it. And Reiji would notice that, if he were to inspect the room thoroughly – which he said he was planning to do.

And if I weren't remembering wrongly, the outside had begun to get brighter. Which meant that I probably didn't have much time left before Reiji stomps in.

So, in my panicked state, I began throwing all the fridge's contents out and onto the table. Rushing with everything probably only made the cleaning go sloppier, but I didn't have much time. Especially when I imagined heard the familiar sound of the main doors shut with a loud bang. When that sound came, it was just for me to quickly wipe the fridge and throw all the things inside again.

Closing the fridge, I thought it all was over and that I was completely ready for Reiji's inspection, but what was that darker shade of brown on the floor?

"No, no, no, no…." I got closer to the shade. At first, I had thought it was just a shadow or something, but when I looked closer, the panic rose anew along with a horrified scream, as it was confirmed to be liquid.

It must have leaked from some bottle when I recklessly threw all kinds of them around.

"OhdearGodhelpmewhatdoIdonowholyshitthisisnotgood!" I wandered around the room as the absolute panic-stricken baboon I was. "WhereisthepaperIreallyneedthepaperGIVEMETHEPAPERSOMEONE."

The Sakamakis had, apparently, no paper in the kitchen, so I had to settle on possibly destroying a cloth with dark stains instead.

I scrubbed as hard as I ever could, hoping and hoping that it would disappear or at least fade. It didn't.

The footsteps (that most definitely belonged to Reiji) came closer, one after another in a rapid pace, so I did the only thing I could to solve the issue. I got to my feet and darted off through the door, turning right (as I was sure that the footsteps came from the left).

"Ah! Stop right there!" a deep voice, belonging to Reiji, shouted from behind me – a little surprised.

I didn't obey him, as I was sure of the fact that he would soon discover the reason of my run. Hearing the "Ah!" from the kitchen made me understand that it was probably time to pick up the pace. Reiji had discovered the one and only stain.

I didn't even know where I was or where I was heading, but it sure as hell was away from Reiji. I was in a hall, identical to all the others so that didn't tell much. Same purple and brown walls, same antique wood drawers with the same lamps on, same grey floor, and same Reiji standing in my way of fleeing.

Holy fuck.

"That stain on the kitchen floor," Reiji began, face curled into a scowl. "What could you have possibly done to cause it?"

I turned around; ready for another round of escaping my punishment, but Reiji had of course seen it coming and reached out to grab my wrist. Slamming me into the wall, you could almost say that Reiji stabbed my eyes with his. "I demand an answer. To as the cause of the stain, as well as why you ran."

He had a grasp on both of my wrists, holding them into a firm grip against the lower, brown wooden part of the wall.

"Hah!? Why I ran!? I didn't want your damn punishment, of course! For Christ's sake, I just spilled some liquor while cleaning the fridge. If you do your damned 'inspection', I'm sure you'll notice that I've cleaned everything else."

His red eyes narrowed. "I am sure that I wrote to have you finish before I arrived."

"What if I hadn't found your note!? It could have been undiscovered, for all you know! Jesus, I didn't even have much time, as I can't find my way around this place yet! It's huge!" I pushed myself away from the wall, trying to get away from my inferior position. Now, get your fucking-"

He slammed me back once again, harder this time. "Know you place, human," he hissed, really pissed now. One hand circled around my throat, taking a hard grip around it. "You are not in any position to speak your opinion, much less in that manner."

The grip around my throat tightened, and grabbing a hold of his hand, I tried to push it away as I struggled to breathe.

"Let go," I gasp, desperately twisting and wriggling around in Reiji's hands. "I don't belong to you! Don't touch me!"

Reiji doesn't even flinch at any of my movements. He doesn't need to use any strength to keep me in my place, and he doesn't bother to put any effort in it.

"Tell me something, human," he demands, voice calm and collected once more. "Do you know why you were brought here?"

I flinched, having completely forgotten the answer to that question. It felt like it was ages ago, but not even two weeks had passed yet.

Seeing the reaction to his words, Reiji continues. "It was because of your scent," he explains, red eyes narrowed and focused. The way they stabbed themselves deep into mine almost felt like he was trying to see past them, as if he was seeking something. "It was bizarrely reminding of the past. Utterly nostalgic, if you ask me."

I remembered it. That's what Ayato had said when we first entered the limousine that day. My scent. They had all commented on it.

"But," The red eyes disappear from my vision of sight as Reiji dives down towards my neck, inhaling. "Where is that scent now?"

Warm air breathes out over the skin on my neck, and I panic. "Don't!" I yell, immediately reacting on two sharp thorn-like objects against me. "You can't fucking do that! Get the hell away from me!"

Just as they're about to sink down, a sigh is heard three meters away, causing Reiji to freeze in position. "So noisy," a low voice grunts, and you don't need to think twice to know who it was.

"Shuu!" I instinctively call out, not bothering to show the relief and happiness in my voice. Reiji's head rises from my neck, turning toward the sound of yawns and sighs. There is true despise in his eyes now, and he is not happy at all to see Shuu lying on a bench in the hall. Serves him right.

"Be quiet," he orders me, looking very disturbed from my call. "You're so annoying."

Even though what he said isn't particular nice, I couldn't help but crack a smile.

Reiji, however, did not. "Shuu," He spat out his older brother's name almost like it was a raw piece of meat, frowning. "What are you doing here?"

Shuu raises one eyebrow, shrugging his shoulders carelessly, still lying down on the bench. "Nothing really. As you can see, I'm trying to sleep, so can you take your business somewhere else?"

Reiji snorted a small laugh with much obvious derision. "You are always like this." His expression of contempt and despise is back on. I struggle and gasp after air, feeling panic shoot through my body. His tight grip around my neck doesn't loose up, but tightens as he lifts me up with it.

Seeing this, Shuu creased his eyebrows in irritation and began moving. He looked annoyed and very disturbed, but finally managed to get up in a standing position in front of Reiji and me.

At first, Reiji's eyebrows went far up in shock, but then, for the first time, he cracks a smile. Except that it isn't a smile, but a sadistic grin, challenging Shuu. "You do not care about what happens to this woman? As expected of a good-for-nothing such as yourself, you would not mind if anything were to happen to her?"

I'm not worried. Shuu doesn't move a finger, and neither does he look impressed with Reiji's attempts at testing his limits. He observes us with cold eyes, and yet I'm not worried. Shuu wouldn't allow this, I knew that. I waited for him to do anything with full belief, cursing Reiji for doing what he did.

"Do whatever you want," Shuu says with an icy tone matching his expression, completely sending me choking on air in pure shock. I couldn't believe what I was hearing, and felt all my hope and belief crush down to pieces.

Reiji wasn't surprised by Shuu's words, but angry with them. Scornfully letting out a scoff, he let's me down to the ground without giving me as much as a glare and walks away into the shadows. Left are Shuu and I, quietly standing in front of each other with completely different expressions.

His eyes weren't on me, but I still couldn't stand to look at him. I was disgusted with what he'd said. He was that ready to just leave me in Reiji's hands, not even trying to help me. He wouldn't care whether Reiji would bite me or whatever. Reiji had sucked my blood one time before. And after all, I shouldn't have trusted Shuu to help me this time either. That time when Reiji had bitten me, he hadn't cared either. Why would he do it this time? I'm felt so naïve, so stupid.

And yet, I wasn't sure why, but I was a lot sadder and a lot more disappointed with Shuu's actions than I'd ever thought I'd be. I almost wished that I hadn't heard it. That would've been better. But even more, I wished he hadn't said it. Or hadn't been here.

Why did it always have to be like this with the two of us? One second, thing are great. Shuu may be as lazy and unmotivated as always, but he wasn't mean.

It was no good. Behind my eyes, it stung and my face felt like it was burning up. I didn't want to cry in front of Shuu. I'd rather die than do that now.

Turning around, I walked away quickly, but just slowly enough to not call it a run. If I ran, it would seem as if I was desperate. Sure, I was that, but still. He wasn't going to know that.

"Oi!" _You fucking bastard, don't you dare talk to me. _I am not going to run, that'll seem desperate. "Wait!"

_Okay, fuck desperate. _

I ran.

When I was sure that he wasn't following me, or that it would take hella long for him to catch up, I stopped. Exhausted and breathing heavily (still having an empty stomach), I decided to open the door next to me and enter a room to hide in instead.

I couldn't believe it, but when I went into the room, it was the exact same one that I had slept in my first night in the mansion. Same enormous amount of pink everywhere, same gigantic luxury double bed, and same white and pink furniture.

I shut the door after me, sitting down with my back against it, still breathing heavily. I wanted a moment to think. I wanted a moment to calm down. It hurt badly, that fucking sting in my eyes. Or maybe it wasn't the stinging feeling in my eyes that hurt, maybe it was something else. I didn't know. I was frustrated. I didn't _want _to know. I wanted it to be gone. I wanted the salty drops of water to get out of my eyes and stop wetting down my cheeks. I wanted my face to cool down. I wanted to be able to breathe calmly through my nose and stop my hiccups.

For every new thought I spent, I died a bit inside.

Knock on the door. "Hey, are you in there…?"

Another hiccup came, and I quickly covered my mouth. I kept myself as quiet as I could, not moving an inch. _I'm not 'in there' at all, so go somewhere else, _I kept on pleading.

"Oi…" Shuu almost sighed the call, and I was surprised that he was still there after maybe minutes of silence. A heavy thump of some sort came against the door, and I'm pretty sure that it was his forehead, because suddenly, his voice was much clearer and louder. "Come out."

It burned even worse now, and another round of drops made their way down from my blurred eyes.

"No," my brittle, croaky voice slipped without I had time to stop it. Even though I had decided to keep quiet, it had just rushed out before I had time to think it through, and now I regretted it. Now he knew for a fact that I was in the room, and that shaky, hoarse voice said it all.

"Why are you upset?"

I choked on the question, going pale. It felt like I shut off everything, brain and body going numb and motionless. Except the burning stung behind my eyes, that is. It went worse. He didn't _know_?

"Just go," I mumbled through a thick, small voice, taking my time to inhale a long breath to calm myself.

He didn't listen. "Why did you just run awa-"

"LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!" I yelled automatically, once again not thinking before I speak. Quickly covering my mouth again, I brought my knees up to my chest and did my best to suffocate a small whimper. I didn't like the way my voice sounded when I yelled that. The way it somehow went up and down through the sentence, the high-pitched undertone, the shaky part in the beginning. None of it.

A small sound of fabric came from outside, as if he straightened up. "Fine."

Footsteps came one after another, each of them going quieter and quieter.

I tilted down my forehead against my knees, whimpering and crying the same way you did when you tripped at the age of three. Mentally abusing myself in every possible way, I couldn't breathe calmly and collected at all.

"Don't go dammit…"

_**Oh, this was fun. **____** Did you see Le Prologue that I added as first chapter to this story? Well, yeah, I did that because I know some of you haven't read it yet (as you haven't found it and stuff), so you might not really understand. And I've updated it, as I wrote it a year ago. **_

_**THANKS EVERYONE, MAKE SURE TO COMMENT YOUR RAGE ON ME AND STUFF. I LOVE YOU! **_


	13. Raito, Shut Ur Fuck Up

_**Hello, hello! An update finally arriving after one month (which is a shorter period of time in compare to my usual ones)! Hope no one is too mad at me for not getting the language of flowers into the story very much yet~. **__**I made a fucking map of the Sakamaki mansion for this damn chapter (on the computer, I'm pretty fucking proud of it), so you better be thankful!**_

_**Anyway, I'll update Raito's next week, but if there are any story you want me to update, leave a comment and I'll be right on to it.**_

_**SAKAMAKI SHUU X KAZUKA MAYU!**_

I wonder how long I sat in that room. I'd stopped crying since long by the time I started to get up on my feet. I didn't really know how much time had passed. I couldn't go by any feeling (like, "it felt like an eternity" or, "wow, it felt like just a minute"), because my head was just completely still and empty. Bet it would echo if something hit it.

I couldn't just sit around there against the door any longer. I was embarrassing myself and regretted ever getting into the room in the first place. Why the hell didn't I just go with the flow and act as if nothing had happened? It would've been much easier than the position I was in now. I was regretting my past choices so bad.

The room had two desks. I hadn't noticed the smaller one next to the bed until now. The bigger desk next to the window, on the opposite wall of the door, seemed to be made for studying and writing while the one next to the bed was for preparing yourself in the mornings. It had a big mirror with a shelf under where you could put combs and other necessary things.

I almost didn't dear look in the mirror. I hadn't looked at my appearance in a… very long time now. I wasn't sure I wanted to know.

Okay, I did want to know, and I was going to know. I was just a tiny bit scared of the truth.

I gasped at what I saw, taking a leap back automatically in pure horror.

The figure in the mirror did the same thing, and I started to try and calm myself down after realizing that it was only little harmless Mayu in front of me.

"Dear gosh, I knew it." The words were nearly spat out in disgust, acting out the role as poison in my mouth that I wanted to get rid off.

As expected, if not even beyond my imagination, I looked awful. Naturally easily-tangled hair filled with outstanding curls was now standing around all over the place in a huge ball of messy fluff. I'm sure that if I pressed my chin backwards into my throat, my face would disappear into all red. Some of it hanging down over and around my eyes covered some of the eyesight, and every now and then, I had to blow it or move it out of the way.

This was also the first time that I got to see all the bite marks on my neck and shoulder. I hadn't thought that they were so visible before. And my face as well. The lightly bluish grey orbs seemed to be floating in a bright scarlet sea and not the white of the eye like usual. Under the bloodshot eyes rested tired wrinkles in big amounts, one after another. I was all red and looked like one of those crazy murderers dressed in cute little costume dresses from a horror movie.

I shouldn't have looked in the mirror. I'll forever have a complex about mirrors now.

Forgetting all about the reflection and moving on with what I was doing, I started to pick up all the pink and white covers, blankets, whatever I could find, on the bed. With small huffs, I carried the huge pile that went over my head in height and made it hard to see where I put my foot over to the glass doors of the balcony.

It may come from movies where little stupid brats escape from their parents through their bedroom windows – which isn't really a reliable source for escaping -, but it was the best (and only) plan I had so far.

After tying all the covers together into a long rope, I got out on the balcony and made one last knot that connected the railing with the covers before tossing out everything over it. I nodded in approval to my work as I watched the other, free, end of the rope swaying and swinging back and forth down over the ground.

I walked quickly back into the room and over to the door to make sure it was locked. I wouldn't want them coming in there and finding out anything. I'd prefer having them fooled by the door, knocking and shouting; "Mayu-sama, please open! I am so sorry for everything we've put you through and we will release you immediately! We are disgusting creatures with sick hobbies, but if your highness allows us to, we will forever be your slaves!" and then find out that I'm not in it. Imagine the humiliation.

A scribbling sound with a slight slash reaching my left ear caught my attention and I jumped around without as much as a thought. The sound immediately switched over to a quick woodenly like thump before it turned silent – as if whatever caused the sound had been chocked with my sudden movement when it thought it was unnoticeable.

Every part of my mind had expected with a panicked vulnerability that it could be Shuu that had suddenly gotten himself into the room while I wasn't paying attention, but there was nothing there. Just the quiet breeze coming through the opening and making the curtains wobble.

Something was fishy. I had heard something. It wasn't "just my imagination" and it wasn't "just the wind", it was fucking something in the room. Fucking Shuu was hiding for sure, I bet.

It had come from right behind me, and the only things located right behind me were the balcony and bigger desk. It had been too close for it to be something outside, and it had sounded like quick lines forming on paper with a pencil. Biting my lip, I decided to check things out before leaving. The steps toward the desk was hesitating at first, then turning into more secure stomps before I was close enough for them to go back to insecure taps on the floor.

There was definitely something white on the desk. A paper. And there was definitely something black on that paper. Letters.

My heart stopped violently as I began to read what certainly hadn't been there when I first got into the room. But I was already hanging onto my bed-covers-rope before I had finished.

"_Help me, Mayu-san." _

I'm not up for that shit. Not up at all. The blood inside me had turned to ice and yet it still seemed to manage to boil in some kind of strange way. What had I just seen? Someone had written that while I was in the room. Something supernatural that I hadn't turned around in time to get a glimpse of. Maybe it was just Shuu trying to scare me? But would Shuu really write my name like Mayu-san? Did he even remember my name at all?

I cursed my trembling and unsteady hands as I tried to let the covers slide through them at a slow pace, to safely and slowly get down without falling.

I reached a window, and I didn't need to look inside for a very long time until I saw that there was someone inside. This had been one of my biggest worries from the start, since it was a risk passing windows and it wouldn't be the first time you'd get caught by someone inside seeing you.

And I had bad luck that day. The window I passed belonged to Raito's room, and the brunet sitting on the bed's end with some sort of crossword puzzle in his lap was no one other than, you guessed it, Raito.

At first he didn't notice me frozen and dangling around outside with a look of complete despair on my face. I knew that I had made a choking sound when I spotted him, but luckily, he hadn't heard me with any sort of super-vampire-hearing. However, it didn't take long for his head to suddenly twitch as he caught something in the corner of his eye. He raised it from the puzzle and turned it to face me.

"Ahahaha, good evening…" I chuckled out the words nervously even though I knew he couldn't hear me and waved with the hopeless smile of someone getting caught in action.

His surprise turned to amusement as he saw whom it was hanging onto covers out in the night. I saw his eyes close and his body began shaking in the laugh he let out and how he slowly calmed himself down. There were movements on his lips as he got up on both feet, but I had no idea what he said.

The thoughts spun around in my head as he began walking in my direction, and I began waving and shaking my hands in a gesture for him to stop.

"Oh, go back to your crossword puzzle, sir! Don't mind me!"

He must have heard that because his smile grew a lot bigger. Or he was just simply enjoying my panicked gestures and babbling lips without really knowing what they were trying to tell him. As if they would even matter to him anyway.

As he never stopped, I understood that I would be forced to just hurry myself down before he could grab me. Wiggling like a worm downwards, I could hear the creak of Raito's window open.

"My, my, if it isn't Bitch-chan~!" The voice had that where-did-you-pop-up-from tone in it. "Fufu, where are you going?"

"Fucking home! I'm done with you and your brother's shit!"

"Eh~? And here I thought you wanted to pay me a nightly visit~!"

I choked on his words, realizing the small misunderstanding. I hurried down even more with the annoying and stressing feeling of his eyes still burning into me.

He pouted as he saw me climbing down faster. "What a tease…"

I was happy to finally have gotten a good distance between the two of us and for the simple fact that he hadn't gotten a grip on the "rope" and started to climb down after me. He was still watching me, but I'm pretty sure that it was out of curiosity.

When I had climbed down maybe half of the building and was really getting the hang of getting down fast and smoothly, I almost dropped my grip to fall down against a certain death when my feet and legs no longer had anything to cling to.

I really didn't want to believe it. I swallowed hard and cursed the past 50 meters that I'd climbed down when I realized that the covers tied together wasn't a rope long enough to reach down to the ground, or maybe even within a range safe enough to jump from.

"Oh!" Raito had noticed the reason why I wasn't moving. "Really, you. You didn't even check if it was long enough before getting onto it? You even went all this way without noticing?"

"Okay, you shut the fuck up! This is not my fault!"

He raised an eyebrow at me, not even feeling like my words were worthy of a proper reply. His head went further out the window before he turned around to look upwards from where I came from. He looked back at me and smiled.

"What are you going to do now, Bitch-chan?"

I looked upwards as well to gaze at the balcony of where I'd come from. I bit my lip instead of clawing my eyes and pulling my hair – which I seriously had an urge to do.

"Are you going to go back?"

I couldn't contain the yelled and frustrated sound of misery that leapt through my lunges. "THAT PLACE IS HAUNTED! I'M NEVER GOING BACK THERE EVEN IF I HAVE TO JUMP FROM HERE AND BREAK MY NECK!"

His eyes beamed open when he heard that. Even though I was pretty far away from him, the strange glint was shining bright in the corner of your emerald orbs. He looked so unbelievably chocked with what I said, but there was also some uncomfortable tint in his expression that made it seem as if he'd liked it too.

It was weird. Since the guys are all mythological creatures, I had automatically assumed that they knew about that ghost in the room. And even that there surely were thousands of others in the mansion, maybe.

I wanted to change the subject. I wanted to wipe that eerie expression off his face. "Besides, I bet you would just drag me into your room if I were to pass it again."

I succeeded. He'd snapped back to it and had the grin back to his face.

"Woops~. You saw right through me," he replied.

"Leave me alone. I'm trying to-" I corrected myself. "I'm _going _to escape."

"What's this? Did Shuu do something to you? Where did that sudden determination come from?"

"Shut up. It was here all along, of course."

My worry for Raito's weird face was now gone, and I turned away from him to see if there were any way that I could get myself out of the situation without having to fight Raito and most definitely fail. The thought kept coming back and tempted me with a small promise that "you'll make it!", but I repeatedly reminded myself that I really just can't jump from there after all.

But maybe I could jump to something else than the ground? There was a tree pretty close. I'm pretty sure that I could make it if I put some effort into it. And with a little bit of luck, the branches would be steady and not break.

Collecting the courage took a long time. When I started counting down from five as I swung heavily back and forth on the end of the white blanket, every second seemed to go too quickly. Before I knew it, I'd reached zero and forced my shaky hands to let go. I gave out a paralyzed scream as I flew through the air with hands reaching out for the closest branch they could get. The blood rushed through my body quickly as I got a hold and clung to it, making yellow and brown leaves crunch and fall to the ground.

Without letting any time pass to calm down the rapidly beating heart, I started to climb down the branch to get to its thicker parts before it would break.

I breathed against the stem of the tree and felt my head throbbing as I started to feel dizzy. But that didn't matter, and I couldn't help but scream out so loud of victory that it was hard to believe that I was trying to sneak my way out from my kidnappers house.

"FUCKING YES! I DID IT! I'M FUCKING ALIVE! YOU SEE THIS, RAITO!?" I held up my arms and twisted and turned against Raito, whom I'd noticed was still gazing at me. "NOT A SINGLE WOUND OR BROKEN BONE!"

He tilted his head to the side, so that his cheek was resting on his palm. He smiled, and it somehow made him look like a proud parent. If I didn't know him better, I'd think he was looking at me with admiration.

That would've been sweet if it hadn't been from one of the men that kidnapped me two weeks ago.

I got my ass down from the tree with a painful, but necessary, jump from the branch closest to the ground that I could find and brushed off all the pieces of crumbled leaves on my skirt.

"Bitch-chan." Raito's voice came just as I was about to dart off. I turned around, looking at his smile with a troubled and impatient response. At least he didn't hunt after me. He probably didn't care much if I disappeared, as it wouldn't really matter to him.

"Good luck."

My eyebrows rose at his encouragement. When he didn't give me an explanation for those uncalled-for words, I just brushed them off and turned around to run. I couldn't trust that Raito wouldn't go and tell anyone about my attempts to run away, so I had to hurry as much as I could.

Outside of Raito's and that pink room was a really big courtyard. It seems like the mansion is U-shaped and I was finding myself in the middle of it. The bottom of the U was what pointed toward the exit, so my best way out and I had a whole building between us.

Two fields in the middle of the courtyard had some sort of very short-cut hedges in weird patterns in them that didn't even reach up to my stomach. In the middle of the path leading between the two green fields was a big and tall stone statue. It seemed to be the center of the courtyard, but I had no idea what it was suppose to represent. It wasn't a person or an animal or anything with that weird circle as the icing on the cake, and I didn't spend much time looking at it while I ran. Fields of red roses planted against the walls rushed past in the corner of my eyes.

When the wall ended, I stopped. I was thinking about whether or not to turn left or right to round the corners of the house and get myself to the gates or if I just should go straight ahead. If I chose to return to the main entrance, I can maybe get myself to follow the road, but I can get caught easier.

Feeling like I was running out of time, I pushed my thoughts away and just focused on going for it. I thought that every way I took was a way out. It wasn't like we were in the middle of nothing, right? I couldn't risk being captured right outside the entrance of the mansion, so I went straight. Haha, and then what? ;)

After the courtyard came stairs of grey stone leading downwards to a garden of red and white. I took my first step down on it successfully, but went falling forwards by the second. Edges of the steps cut into all kinds of parts of my body, changing into all kinds of positions all the time as I rolled, and I cried and whimpered every time. I wrapped my arms around my head in an attempt to protect it from damage, and I should have tried to contain my furious scream better as I rolled down the 14 other steps as well. Because as soon as I painfully hit ground with my back, I had to remind myself that someone might come.

I groaned as I changed my uncomfortable neck-almost-breaking position and rubbed all the agonized spots I had gotten. Bruises all over, I bet.

What had even gotten in the way of my foot, making me fall?

I looked back up, expecting to see maybe a box. I had even expected to see a corpse on those stairs in this exact moment sooner than I would see Shuu. But the one sitting there (half-sitting-half-lying actually), horizontally with his legs along one single step with his back resting against the stone railing, was no other than the very same blond I never in my life thought I could have the horrible luck of meeting right now.

My body absolutely refused to move an inch, but when he slowly opened his eyelids from sleeping, it still had the guts to flinch. And shudder, shudder it could.

Shuu's interest didn't at all rise when his pupils found their way to me.

"Ah…" he said and blinked slowly. "It's you…"

My panic came to life and made me crawl backwards so quickly that I stumbled over my own limbs.

"I-I'm going to escape! Nothing you can do can stop me!"

I couldn't even tell if his eyelids were open or not. You couldn't really call it half-lidded anymore, they had sunken way too much. Even though he looked as if he wasn't paying attention to anything I said, he had heard it.

"Do whatever you want… It's none of my business…"

The rest of the words Shuu spoke weren't even put together in a sentence. They just hung around in the air, playing the role as muttered sighs. "Sleepy… Tired… Bothersome…"

Shuu's eyes were closed for real now, and maybe he'd even gone back to sleeping. I swallowed an annoying lump to make it disappear and bit down hard on my lower lip as I got up from the dirt.

Shuu was acting just as usual. He didn't seem to have anything on his mind at all. I hated the way he was completely fine and just as laidback as usual while I had tons of problems on my mind and had barely recovered from a mass of salty weeping in less than an hour ago.

Turning around with an expression intended to hide its underneath, I continued past blooming roses and even a fountain in the middle of everything.

I never stopped wondering if Shuu cast an eye on me that time, or if I just ran away without him noticing.

The paved surfaces ended after the rose garden and lead me to run along a wide dirt road going through thick woods. The road was firm and strong so there wasn't much difference except for that clacking sound of my little heels disappearing.

I eventually arrived at the same lake where Shuu and I had celebrated his birthday. My eyes travelled over the glistering water, holding on to the hope of seeing some signs of humans on the other side. But the dense forest only continued on every side of the lake and there was no sign of a house or a road. I listened after sounds of cars, trains, or any sounds from the city I'd been abducted from. There was just complete silence.

So I went onwards to the right. Wherever I walked, I would have to eventually find something, _someone_. I didn't think for one second that I was just in the middle of nowhere in a forest. I would find something.

A bad sign came. The deeper I went in among all the trees and bushes, the thicker they became. The distance between every tree shortened. The only sounds I could pick up were the swirling of tall trees and small echoes of birds staying hidden among the branches. They were slowly driving me insane as I wandered for one hour, two hours, and three hours. Still nothing but trees and trees and moss and trees.

It had been so unbearably dark and hard to see up until this point, but the rising sun had now began striking thin rays of red, yellow and orange through the small spaces of all the trees.

What time was it even? How long time had passed since I started to walk? How deep was this forest? Had I maybe chosen the wrong direction? Should I have gone left by the lake instead? Was I walking in circles? The many questions sent shivers of doubt through me. I had no idea where I was anymore. I had walked by the waterside of the lake until it ended and I was forced to continue on without any path to follow.

It was beginning to get eerie out there, and I was sure that I wouldn't even be able to find back to the mansion even if I tried.

_**Wehoooo~! Who might that girl in the pink room be? What does she want Mayu? So many questions, so many questions (questions intensifies)!**_

_**THANK YOU FOR READING AND FOR ALL THOSE REALLY NICE COMMENTS UP UNTIL NOW! ESPECIALLY YOU WITHOUT A USER THAT I CAN'T REPLY! **_

_**I'LL UPDATE RAITO'S NEXT!**_


	14. THE BOOOOUUUULDER!

_**HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SHUU~! **_

_**I haven't updated anything for over a month! Am I not just the kindest writer in the universe? But I've got my reasons, you know. My school computer needed to get fixed so I turned it in a month ago. And now it's back! Nothing's changed with it though, but it's back!**_

_**Sorry it took so long!**_

_**I'll continue right away! Good to be back!**_

It was foggy now. And very, very dark. It was cold too of course. It would soon turn into November so there's no wonder that it'd get foggy and painfully spooky. I must have wandered around for hours now, but everything looked exactly the same. I'd had no idea how the forest looked or how big it was when I first took off, and that seemed like a big disadvantage now.

I couldn't even remember when I last ate. Reiji had interrupted me when I was already starving for something, and that feeling was definitely worse now. The legs lost their motivation at what the eyes could see – which was absolutely nothing. For all I knew, I could be going around just in the same spot. I could be right next to a road and just not know about it. I could have passed several houses and buildings.

My toes hit something on the ground, and with a scream suppressed in my throat, I tumbled forward over a large stone. I grunted heavily as I got up from the ground (I barely even had any energy to do that), using the goddamn stone as support. It was big and grey, and I definitely should've seen it. But the white thick layers of fog didn't reveal its secrets even though it was right in front of your feet.

It made me think of a story I heard when I was little. Grandma told me that the fog was just millions of fairies dancing in the air at night.

"You are just fucking mocking me, aren't you?" I tried to tell them, but no fairies answered. I continued forward, walking around the big boulder.

I was going to starve for sure.

I think I passed a familiar tree, but how could I know? All the trees here looked familiar, and so none of them really were. I'd tried shouting out, calling for help to whoever would or could hear me (even those fucking fairies). It didn't worry me one bit that Shuu would maybe hear.

After all, he didn't want me there anymore. And didn't care about whatever I'd do. Even if that was starving to death in a never-ending forest.

"Oh, shut up," I spat at my feet and legs. They were screaming. Shouting and pleading for the rest of the body to stop walking and rest for just a while. Maybe even to lie down and wait.

_Or find a cave and sleep in_, my tired brain suggested. The rest of me seemed to agree, and I began searching around for a place to sleep.

I couldn't find any cave in the end and about 90% of me had already given up and just wanted to rest now. The leaves and branches of the tree I was under wouldn't give much cover for rain in case that was to come, but it couldn't be helped. I was tired, hungry and left sulking under a damn tree with no energy, and I was starting to run out of hope and motivation to continue.

But even if I would have to live in that forest, I wouldn't turn back now to try my luck and search for the mansion. I'd either die here or get back to my home. I had decided that when I first jumped into all this.

I'd definitely find something to eat tomorrow. For now, I settled on getting some rest and energy.

_I was preparing ingredients for something to eat. It had been a long time since I'd last been in the kitchen, but I could still remember which wooden cabinet contained what. My legs felt shaky and unsteady when I reached for them, but I was sure that I was gradually getting better. Or at least, I tried to tell myself that. _

"_It really feels good to be cooking again," I hummed, grabbing the salt. I stood up, ignoring the pain stinging in my back, and placed it carefully on the counter. "Now…. Ah, eggs!"_

_I walked a couple of steps to the right and opened the fridge, refraining myself to do anything else than soft movements in order to prevent any pain. To my relief, there was plenty of milk inside the fridge. I wondered for a minute who did all the shopping in the family, because I rarely ever saw any butlers or maids. _

_Probably Reiji._

"_Let's see… eggs, mirin, salt, soy sauce, oil… Yeah, that's about it-"_

"_Do you have to talk out loud?"_

_I shrieked at the sound of someone else's voice and stumbled into a wall. The person clicked his tongue and sighed. "So noisy…" It said. I followed the sound of it and shot my head to the right. My eyes landed on Shuu, sitting on a chair with his upper body plumped down all over the table. _

"_S-Shuu-san!?"_

_He didn't respond, but kept his eyes closed in the attempt to fall asleep again. _

"_H-How long have you been here?" It looked like he had been sleeping on that chair for hours, but that couldn't be possible. _

"_Long enough," he shortly answered and opened an eye. "Moreover, what are you doing here?"_

_I blinked a few times. "Isn't that obvious? I'm cooking…" _

"_Well, don't. You're being noisy."_

"_Uhh…" _

_I didn't know what to reply with. Instead, I grabbed a frying pan from one of the lower cabinets and, without causing too much noise, placed it on the stove. I put the oil into it and turned the stove on, waiting for it to heat the pan. _

_The silence was beginning to get awkward, at least for me, and I wanted nothing more than to have something to talk to Shuu about. But talking to him is hard, especially now when I haven't seen him in so long._

"_Would you like some?" I finally asked. I could tell that Shuu wasn't pleased about having his precious quiet time ruined, so I quickly continued to say something more. "I'm making tamagoyaki, and thought you might be hungry. I haven't eaten anything since-"_

_I went silent. _

"_Since Raito locked you into the dungeon?" _

_My eyes went up to meet Shuu's. They were slightly open, eyelids revealing only a pair of serious slits with the color of a beautiful clear blue. The way they could see straight through me made my chest sting a bit, and even though I knew how obvious my feelings always were, I tried to hide them._

_He stared at me in a way so intense that you'd think he tried to search for secrets hidden somewhere in my eyes. The thought made me uncomfortable and I looked away. _

"_You were gone for two weeks," he said, after a while of silence. He didn't sound at all concerned, but stuck to his relaxed, quiet tone. So why did he seem so upset? "What did that guy do to you this time?"_

_I pursed my lips, fingers feelings sweaty against each other at Shuu's reminder. "I'm okay."_

"_That's what you usually tend to answer."_

_I turned around from him and began to mix down the salt, eggs, soy sauce and mirin into a white bowl. I thought for a minute about what I should answer him, or if I should answer him at all. I knew that Shuu wouldn't understand anyway, but he was still the best one to talk to concerning Raito. _

"_I've told you that I can take care of Raito. He's… I know that there's good in him…" I stopped stirring in the bowl for a minute until I caught myself stare into nothingness. "I'll make you some tea while you wait." _

_Raito would treat me badly most of the time, but it felt good to know that I could always talk to Shuu. Shuu didn't understand how I felt and would find my choices stupid, but he was a good listener and I appreciated having him around. I somehow knew that he still cared about it in some way, or in the very least, he made me feel like he did. And that was good enough. Having someone care about me after such a long time, even if it was just my imagination, felt good._

_This time, I had been locked into a dungeon. I had gone two weeks without any food, water or light. Every now and then, Raito had come down, sucking my blood and spent some time torturing me with horrible words and painful treatments before he would shut that metallic door behind him. As time passed, the time I spent alone grew and he visited less and less. It started to feel like he'd never come back, and I realized how dependent I was on him. _

_He always did cruel things to me, but this time I had actually thought that I wouldn't make it. "Maybe he's tired of me"? The thoughts had run through my head many times down in the dungeon. "So this is the time when Raito will finally end it all and kill me, huh?" _

_I even prepared myself mentally to just die at last. But then, he freed me. It seemed as if he wasn't tired of playing with his toy just yet after all. _

_Raito had gone too far this time. _

_Even I knew that, and yet… _

I woke up and stared into the many trees in front of me, streaks of the morning's sunlight shimmering through the branches.

"Strange," I said as I replayed the dream in my head. "Very strange."

Man, I needed to get those Sakamakis out of my head. I rarely ever dreamt of them. It had happened maybe once in the beginning, but never in this realistic, detailed way that this dream had. I figured that it was because of our long-awaited separation or something along those lines.

_Yeah, that's probably it_, I though and got up from my spot to begin to walk.

Once again, I walked for hours. I only rested every now and then to try and come up with some strategy. I really wished that I had paid more attention to these kinds of classes in PE, but I never really expected something like this to happen.

Time passed and my legs complained. Still nothing edible found. The forest was so thick here that I couldn't even see the sky anymore, but what would it matter. I could still tell day and night easily apart. The biting cold was a constant reminder of night creeping closer, and I had got nothing effective done at all so far.

I wasn't just hungry anymore, I was thirsty too. But water was nowhere to be found, and I was pretty positive that the lake I had passed my first day was far away. Everything was dry and impossible to get the tiniest drop of moisture from.

Being lost in thoughts, the hit against my right toes came as a big surprise. I scraped my knee as I fell down over a big and hard object.

"What the fucking hell?"

I used it to get to my feet again. But my eyes flickered in pure horror as I took a good look of what had blocked my path. There, right in front of my feet, was a big, grey boulder. And I didn't hesitate for a second to confirm that this was definitely the exact same fucker that I'd run into yesterday.

"I'VE BEEN GOING IN A FUCKING CIRCLE WHY THE FUCK I'M GONNA KILL SOMEONE SOMEONE WILL DIE BY MY HANDSSSSSS!"

_Why the fuck?_

So I took off left and left the stone with harsh stomps, almost running in my complete irritation. I promise you that I would've run if I'd had the energy.

Time wasted, 24 hours completely fucking wasted.

_I was exhausted. A long day had passed. A day filled with school, work, and Raito. It was finally night, and I was heading straight to bed. I had waited a long time for this, so I was quite surprised and bothered to see something lying on my bed._

_I had absolutely no idea what it was at first, but I noticed when I got closer how the upper part of it raised and sank over and over again. I was surprised to discover that it was a body, a person, lying there on my bed. Over the hem of a blue cardigan were blond curls of silky, soft hair._

_Now that I knew that it was Shuu, I wasn't surprised anymore. This was the kind of thing that you could expect from him. "Shuu-san? What are you doing here?" _

_He didn't answer me, but I was pretty sure that I heard a small groan in the back of his throat slipping out. He was still half asleep, aware of my presence. _

_I swallowed hard, bothered. "Shuu-san, can you please get out of my bed? I was just going to sleep." _

_A small sound, maybe a mumble or a whisper. "Then sleep."_

_I felt myself get a little irritated, and frustrated, now. There I was, sleepy and tired from today's work, and he had to be stubborn when he's actually lying down in MY bed in MY room. _

"_Why do you have to sleep in my bed?" _

_He turned around in the bed to face me, looking just as bothered as I felt. I swallowed down hard again, not backing out from his serious stare. _

"_You have your own bed in your room, Shuu-san. Not to mention that I've seen you sleep in corridors and couches many times before, so I don't understand why you are here. If you could just please return to your room and let me-"_

_Something tugged at the hem of my pink shirt, and I was down in the bed. My back was against Shuu's front and his arms smoothly wrapped around me as soon as I was down, leaving me no time to get out of the bed. _

"_Shuu-san, please let g-" _

_I didn't have time to finish my protest before he softly spoke into my hair. "Why do you stay with that guy?"_

_I froze when he said that. Something with Shuu told me that he noticed it, but I'm not sure what. Maybe he let out a small breath or sigh, or maybe his body softened around mine. This was the number one topic that I wanted to stay out of, even if it was with Shuu. _

_Finally, I managed to come up with some bad reason. I could literally hear how unconvincing and bad it sounded in my own ears. "Well, I chose him that first day after all. I don't know what to do, and I've got nowhere to go."_

"_I know the things he does to you. You wouldn't have to put up with all of that if you just left him." I don't think he meant for me to hear what he said, but Shuu muttered quietly into my hair; "You deserve better." _

_I felt guilty now. Guilty for always having Shuu take care of me after being bruised and broken down by Raito, as if I was some doll that Shuu always had to repair because a spoiled kid wouldn't stop breaking it while playing. _

"_He's not really a bad person," I said. "I know that he's very kind deep inside, he just rarely lets it show." _

"_You love him." _

_It had come so suddenly that I had no idea how to answer and I'd had no time to plan how to react right. I had just started to relax, but was now tense once again and at a loss of words. My first instinct was to deny and protest, but I'd learned that it was no use. And I knew the answer very well nowadays myself, so lying was pointless._

_Shamefully, I shrunk in the bed and nodded weakly. I felt like a criminal for loving someone like Raito. I closed my eyes and took a discreet, long breath. _

"_I'm sorry."_

My gaze was placed in complete distaste at the stone once again appearing before me, cerulean eyes empty and weak. I was at the verge of passing out, but also tear down the whole forest. Both at the same time, perhaps.

This was the fourth time, the fourth _fucking time _that I stood in front of the same _fucking stone_. I had run into it in the morning and tried to turn right instead of left this time, but now it was in the way of my path once more. Where was I supposed to go for me to not come back by my feet?

I didn't understand. And it was driving me insane with frustration how every decision I made could lead back to this one fucking thing. One or two times I could understand, but when a fourth time occurred, it was no coincidence anymore.

Had someone, maybe the Sakamakis, placed out identical stones on several different paths in the forest – for maybe some event or decorating or something? Or was this some kind of magic trick done by the Sakamakis? Perhaps real vampires don't only bite and suck blood, but they also know magic spells and stuff?

I decided to at least try my last option before assuming too much. Turning around, I dashed away and left the stone further and further behind me. I tried to memorize as many things as I could along the way so that I could compare the surroundings if I ran into that damn grey lump of hard material.

It happened eventually, as expected. It took longer time than I expected (it even turned dark and cold), but I was standing in front of that fucking boulder again, so why did the time it took matter. I didn't even have the energy to get angry. Just very, very confused and depressed.

The trees around the boulder did look familiar, and if I remembered totally correct, it was the same ones. And that meant that the Sakamakis didn't have several stones in the forest and I just ran into every one of them, but that I had returned to the very same for five times in just three days.

This day, day three in the forest, ended with me curling up to one of the nearby-trees, hugging my knees with the branches as cover for possible rain or wind. I kept my eyes glued to the stone on the other side of the withering yellow leaves as I waited for sleep to come. I thought a little about the weird dreams I'd been having lately, and if I maybe would be having them again tonight, until I dozed off.

"_Shuu-san, you can't sleep in a place like this. You'll catch a cold."_

_He has plumped down in one of the mansion's halls, half of his back resting against the wall in some kind of half-lying-half-sitting position. I had been on my way to the bathroom after picking up towels and had had no idea for how long he'd been there once I found him, but by the looks of his irritated growl, he probably wasn't satisfied with whatever time he'd got. _

"_I've told you before," he groaned as he stretched his neck a bit before changing position slightly. "Vampires don't catch colds."_

_I insisted by getting closer to him, holding out a hand. "But you can still __**feel **__cold, right? You must be freezing by now." _

_His narrow, irritated eyes gave in with a little complaining and bothered glance, but he still refused to take my hand. He exhaled something resembling a sigh and slowly got up from the floor._

"_So bothersome…" _

_I didn't think I'd ever heard him talking so slow. It somehow made him seem even lazier which made me wonder what reason had caused it. Or maybe it was just my imagination?_

_But it did feel like Shuu had been a little weird the past days. One day, he could be appearing in front of me absolutely everywhere and be quite chatty, and then it felt like he was avoiding me the other. And when he talked, it was never even about something important or necessary, so I couldn't understand why in the world he would be speaking willingly with me. _

"_Are you coming?" _

_I had only been spacing out for a second, but he had already started to walk. I quickly followed with a confused wrinkle of my nose. Why did he suddenly want me along? He'd usually tell me to go somewhere else and let him be. It couldn't just be my imagination. No way ever. Something was really up. _

_His eyes didn't meet mine when he talked. "Where is Raito?"_

_He's talking about Raito now? _

_I blinked, confused, but then let my gaze sink to the floor. "I don't know," I replied. "He hasn't been around for a week now. He's been acting… weird lately." _

_I stopped myself from adding; "and so have you." _

_Shuu didn't answer, which meant that he was either not interested, not satisfied with the answer, or he didn't have something to say. I didn't want to gamble on anything so I continued, gripping my hands around the towels harder. "It makes me a bit worried. I'm not sure what to do about it either…"_

"_I see."_

_This time, I was the one not satisfied by the answer. It was so short and suspicious in a way ,and made me frustrated. Or maybe I just panicked, and he wasn't hiding anything at all from me. _

"_Have I done anything to upset him!?" I yelled. "What can I do to make him come back!?" _

_It seemed as if Shuu didn't know how serious and worried I actually was. Because when I turned to face him, I saw how surprised he was at my expression. He immediately turned his eyes away when they met with mine, looking straight ahead instead. _

"_I don't know." _

_And that was it. I continued to look at him, desperate for him to give me an answer that would help me. But Shuu just looked straight ahead as if I wasn't there, and nothing more was said during the walk. _

_I realized what I had just done and turned away. I felt ashamed over my behavior just now, because I was acting like a stupid kid who expected Shuu to have all the answers in the world for me. _

_I didn't want Raito to go away. I knew that what had happened now, having Raito leave and never come back, had been the only thing occupying my thoughts for so long, but I now knew that it wasn't what I wanted. I wanted Raito to be by my side, and I wanted to be by his. I didn't want him going somewhere else and forget everything about me. _

_I must be absolutely mad for thinking and reasoning like this. _

_I really did love Raito. I knew this for sure now. I just want him to come back to me. _

"_W-Well, then. This is where we split ways," I told Shuu and pointed vaguely at the bathroom door next to me. "I'm going to take a bath now before bed, so..." _

_He just looked at me for a second, standing still. No reply, no gesture, just a small look and that's it. Why did he even want me along? It wasn't like we talked about anything important today or anything. _

_I swallowed awkwardly and got into the bathroom silently, but before I could close the door, Shuu's hand blocked the way and pushed it open further so that he could squeeze through. _

"_S-Shuu-san!? What are you doing? Weren't you going back to your room?" _

"_Later." His body pushed me further into the room and I dropped the towels down on the ground. _

"_Later!? What do you mean late-" _

_I was cut of by pure horror. My thighs hit the edge of the tub and caused me to fall down backwards into the warm water I'd prepared, screaming. I came up with a splash and looked with an accusing, bothered look at Shuu. The whole scene hadn't touched him one bit, and yet I was in a tub with soaking wet clothes and hair. _

"_Why would you do that!? That was really mean and unnecessary of you, Shuu-san!" _

_He ignored me and pulled a chair, which he'd gotten out of nowhere, beside the tub and sat down on it. I was actually a little surprised that he didn't join me or mock me or… anything, because that's what I'd expected once falling down. _

"_Get over here," he ordered and used his hand to direct me to sit with my back facing him. It seemed fishy, and I protested and really didn't want to go along with it, but he had me do everything he said in the end. _

_I flinched as I felt something touch my head. A little more contact and I realized that it was his hands and that it was my hair that they were touching. _

_I heard a mumble from behind that I couldn't quite make out. After that followed a small exhale and; "I'll wash your hair." _

"_You really are acting strange today." _

_I said it without thinking. It just kind of slipped out before I could force it back down again, and now I realized what I'd said and waited awkwardly and impatiently for some reply or questioning. _

_But it didn't come. Shuu just kept quiet and fumbled around with soap in my hair. I wished for a minute that I could've seen his face, because I was curious about what kind of expression he had and what he was feeling. _

_Why was everyone acting so weird lately? It felt like everyone looked and saw me differently – especially Raito. Or what did I know? Raito had left a week ago, so I had no idea what he saw when he looked at me or how he felt._

_It had come so suddenly, him leaving. I'd had no clue that he would, so I was absolutely shocked once I discovered him gone. And unexpectedly sad as well. I found myself waiting around for him to return, but he didn't. I just couldn't understand what it was that caused him to leave out of the blue. _

"_It's okay," I heard Shuu say quietly from behind. It was first then that I realized that my shoulders were trembling, or that all of me was. My vision was all just a big white blur because of my wet eyes. _

"_It's okay." He said it again. His voice was so soothing and calm that it pained in my heart even more. I almost wished that it were Shuu whom I loved and not Raito. Why couldn't I just forget about him? _

_It hurt so, so much. _

"_It's okay."_

_That's when I just closed my eyes and let it all out. I let the tears fall and didn't care about how I started to hiccup. Shuu continued to wash my hair, and I wept like a baby during the whole time. _

_Day ten._

I'm so tired. I can barely walk anymore and I don't understand a thing. Today is day ten. I've spent one week and three days in this forest now, ten nights and days, and neither my hunger nor thirst has been clenched. I've managed to get some sips of water from moistened plants in the mornings, but it's barely enough to keep me alive.

My lips are so dry that several cracks have formed over them and it feels like there isn't even a trace of saliva left in my mouth. My stomach is so empty. Every step hurts so badly and I've been throwing up a lot the past time. Not that there's anything left to throw up, but my body continues to force something to go out.

I feel dizzy. As if I'm on my way to faint as soon as I move. I take a step and it immediately makes my vision go blurry and my head to throb. My legs give in and I've had to crawl because I just don't have the strength to get up after I fall sometimes.

I just want to come home. I want to see my family again. I want to see them again. I want to see my family again. Please just let me see my family again.

_My head is spinning and I feel incredibly dizzy. It takes all I've got just to stay awake, so walking is really hard. My knees refuse to stay steady and just keeps on bending more than they should at every step they take. _

_Ayato took too much blood. He left me with barely anything left. I think it's because he got angry with me and wasn't really worried about sucking my blood. It wasn't like there was anyone there to stop him or anything. The one who was supposed to suck my blood wasn't even here anymore. _

_I wasn't even sure where I was heading. I didn't care. What did it matter? What did anything matter?_

_Why did you leave me here, father? Why would you have me living with vampires? You couldn't have known, right? There's no way you knew what their kind was, right?_

_The sound of a door could be heard maybe only a couple of meters in front of me, but I didn't bother looking up. It was probably just one of the brothers, something supernatural in the mansion, or maybe my imagination. I didn't really care. I kept my eyes glued to the ground and continued to drag my feet after the floor, one side of my body pressed against a wall for further support. _

"_My, my, you look really bad." _

_My eyelids flew open. I threw my head up and stared in shock at the person in front of me. I repeated my own words in my head. _

_(It was probably just one of the brothers__**.**__)___

_He smiled, a little wearily and pitying. "Can't handle even a couple of days without me, Bitch-chan?" _

_I tried to say his name. I tried to call out to him. Nothing came out at all. My lips just quickly went up and down, unsteadily and trembling. Small fragments of my voice managed to get out, but that was it. _

_He'd said "a couple of days" just now, but in reality, three weeks had passed. I really had thought that he wasn't coming back. _

"_Cat got your tongue?" he asked, making me flinch a bit. _

_Then, when he finally took a small moment to actually study my situation a bit and take a look at my stance, his smile and eyes flickered of a different emotion. His emerald eyes were glowing. "Well, isn't this scene awfully nostalgic?" _

_I was too filled with emotions to take in what he was saying, and I didn't pay it much attention. Instead, I staggered forward toward him. Normally, I would've found those glowing eyes threatening and would've known better not to approach him, but I couldn't refrain. _

_I was still heavily shocked as I walked toward him. My face had frozen the exact same moment that I saw him, and I was now gaping with eyes wide and almost in a trance at what they were seeing. _

_I started crying only once I was in his arms. He accepted me with a warm embrace, making it even harder and more painful for me to try and understand why he ever left in the first place. My cheeks were warm, the back of my eyes sore and on fire. I was wailing and weeping like a young child into Raito's chest until standing up really was too much for me. My legs were shaking too much, making me slowly fall on my knees. _

_I don't know what happened after that. My eyelids closed, refusing to open again. I passed out. _

_Once I woke up again, I was in Raito's room. It felt like ages had passed since I'd last seen that golden chandelier when opening my eyes. The green bed with a golden bedpost and frame, the green and white curtains hanging over two big windows reaching all the way down to the floor to my left, the fireplace built in white marble, the green armchair standing next to a round little table made out of beech wood. I shamefully caught myself thinking that it felt like home. _

_That was until I realized that I couldn't sit up in the bed or even move. I felt panic crawling in the back of my head and quickly looked up to my left hand. Across my wrist was a black piece of cloth connecting me to one of the bedposts. I looked to the right and the other wrist looked exactly the same. My eyes couldn't reach my feet, but I knew that they were bound as well when I tried to move them. _

"_Good morning, Bitch-chan. Did you sleep well?" _

_The cooed voice came from right beside me, to the left where I'd looked at my wrist just a second ago. I quickly turned my head around, and there he was. Right beside me. Chin resting on the back of his hand that was on the bedpost where my wrist was tied. Which was very close to my face. _

_I shrieked. When did he get there?_

_It seemed as if my reaction was funny to Raito, because he began to laugh. He leaned back and straightened his back, standing casually. His hand was still holding on to the bedpost and it made me feel even more as if he was in complete control. Which he was. _

"_Raito-kun! P-Please, what is the meaning of this!?" _

_I wanted to ask him why he would do anything like this after we've just reunited after so long, but I didn't want him to know that I'd missed him. I didn't want him to know how I felt, because I already knew that he didn't feel the same way back. But why did he have to do this first thing after meeting me again? _

_I did want him back again, but this was not what I wanted. _

_He closed his eyes then and turned around. Having him walk a couple of steps forward in such a slow and relaxed way worried me. Without turning to face me, he began to talk. _

"_You can't be alone for even a little while, can you? You always need me around or someone will take advantage of you." I could tell by his voice that he was smiling widely. His shoulders even trembled a bit when a sweet chuckle escaped. "Poor little Bitch-chan. Too weak to defend herself." _

_I wanted to protest. Or at least say something back, because sitting there in silence only felt pathetic. But the words didn't come out. I didn't know what to tell him, and I hated to admit that I was still overwhelmed and unaccustomed to have him back. It all didn't feel real. It was more like Raito was only a distant memory. It felt weird, especially since I'd pictured our reunion a little bit differently. _

"_Did it feel good, having Ayato suck your blood?" Raito has finished his little walk. I had no power to stop him when he crawled on top of the bed, hovering over me with his palms tightly pressed down against my wrists. "Hey, what else did he do?" _

"_Please, Raito-kun... Why do you have to do this? Why… now?"_

"_Why now, you ask? Because I've wanted you for so long now, Bitch-chan. It was such a long time since we saw each other." Then, suddenly, he almost let out a laugh, and looked at me mockingly. "Or were you hoping for a more romantic reunion?" _

_I flinched. "N-No-"_

"_However, I'm not interested in things like love," he said, ignoring me. His hands travelled up to my left wrist, outside of my vision. There was a small ruffling sound, and then my wrist felt loosed. He did the same with my other wrist, and went down to my ankles. _

"_What are you doing?" I asked abruptly as he fiddled around my feet, and I felt a little paranoid and worried. But of course, when it comes to Raito, who wouldn't?_

_He stood up, finished, and I realized that I could move, now untied from the cloth. I sat up in the bed, but hesitated before doing any other further movement, such as run away. I feared what Raito would do, and I hated myself for waiting for his orders. _

"_Go on," he encouraged. "Run away. Let's have some fun, shall we?" _

_Raito walked over to the middle of the room and sat down in the green armchair, his chin resting on his entangled fingers in a posture that reminded me of the one Reiji often had. _

_I swallowed hard, but stepped down to flee anyway. As soon as my left foot touched the cold ground, I dashed off out of the room. I ran quickly with quick breaths, looking for something or someone that could help me. I knew that this was just another one of Raito's games that he held for a little extra amusement, and I didn't want to lose this time. _

_I ran for so long, until I was completely out of breath and had to slow down. And eventually, I had to stop to breathe or I would've died. But it didn't even take a second before I was forced up against a wall, as if Raito had just been lurking around in the shadows of the mansion and waited for me to stop. _

_I grunted a bit, panting heavily. I was held up by the collar of my school uniform's dress shirt. It felt like I wasn't taking in any air at all. Raito looked at me with narrow, cold eyes. He was disappointed. _

"_What a shame. You've gotten worse at this since the last time we gave it a go, Bitch-chan. I was looking forward to a more thrilling hunt than this." _

_I grasped the hand holding onto my collar with both of mine, trying to make him loosen the grip a bit. "Please… Raito-kun… Let go…"_

"_Oh well," he sighed, but before he leaned in toward my neck, I saw his lips curl up into a smirk. "At least I've still got your blood." _

"_No! Raito-kun, I can't give away any more blood right now! I'll die!"_

_I tried to push him away, but he neither listened to my words nor respond to my actions. He bit down into my neck, and I let out a whimper. My hands moved to his back and clutched the soft material of his green hoodie. I knew that I didn't have much blood, even after a bit of sleep. I hadn't recovered yet, but Raito still sucked with a big appetite. _

"_Oh, it's so good… I've really missed your blood, Bitch-chan." He licked up drops of blood gushing out. "You know I love you. I love you so very much."_

_I closed my eyes, wondering why it had to be like this. _

I woke up screaming and trembling. I breathed heavily for a long time, completely frozen. I'd had a lot of strange dreams lately, but this topped everything. What was wrong with me? Those kind of detailed dreams where you have completely different emotions from real life and all. They can't possibly be normal, can they? Something was definitely not right.

It wasn't even morning. The darkness was still creeping over the forest, a white moon and some stars acting out as the only light. I looked up at the sky again, seeing that not only was the moon big and clear, but it was full. Like a round orb up in the black. I prayed for a minute to God that even though vampires may exist, please don't let werewolves do as well.

I'd woken up in the middle of the cold night. My fourteenth night. Celebrating two weeks in a forest with a nightmare and a full moon, huh.

I reached out for my shoe to the left. There was still some water left in it, and I felt a little unsure about whether I wanted to drink some now or if I should save it for later.

It had rained a day ago, and I'd almost forgot in my happiness to collect water in something. I didn't have any bucket, so I had to use my shoes. Luckily, they weren't made of cloth that would suck up the water. My Lolita shoes weren't so bad now, huh?

I only had one shoe left though, and I felt so stupid for drinking some of the only water I had so quickly. I really regretted it, but there was nothing I could do. Two weeks had passed without having anyone find me, and I had run into that same stone at least once a day now. Things were really beginning to look hopeless.

I got to my feet and was just about to walk, but stopped myself when a sudden, soft voice reached my ear.

"You lost, Little Lamb?" It said right out of the blue, and I froze.

I first thought that it was Shuu, but then remembered a thousand reasons for it not to be (whereas the biggest ones were that Shuu didn't talk like that and that the voice was feminine), and I hastily turned around in hope of meeting the face of a person that could help me.

My eyes spotted a beautiful pale woman tilted against a tree three or four meters away. Every part of her seemed to be tall and appealing, especially her long legs. She was wearing a long, green dress that made her breasts seem even larger than they already were. Her eyes were amber from what I could see in the dark, and her curly, copper hair covered parts of them.

"Thank God," I said, a lot more hoarse than I thought. I had almost forgotten how my own voice sounded, and it felt familiar to me.

She truly was beautiful, but I couldn't understand why someone so dressed up and glamorous would be wandering around in a forest for.

But I pushed those thoughts away and focused on the good parts. Someone had found me, and I was being rescued. I was definitely close to crying, and I felt the back of my eyes and my cheeks burn.

"My name is Kazuka Mayu," I quickly said and stepped closer. "I-I was abducted a month ago! Please help me!"

"Help you?" The brown-haired woman said, questioning. The way she looked puzzled made me worry a lot. Maybe she just hadn't heard of me?

No, that wasn't it. Because she laughed after a little while, looking at me with pity. "Oh, you thought I was here to help you! No, no, no." She shook her head.

"What?" The word faded as it came out and became a small, weak wail.

"I've got no intention of saving you or help you from whatever shit you've got yourself into. I just followed a good scent, that's all. And I found you, Little Lamb. What even have you been through, looking like that?"

I started trembling when I understood what she was saying. She wasn't a person here to save me. She was one of _them. _And saving me was the last thing she'd do right now.

I wanted to run, but stood still in some sort of weird frozen state. I didn't even have any energy to run or escape, but I really wanted to try. But I couldn't.

Something caught her attention, making her look up to the right with a weird expression. I think it was some sort of scent that I had too bad sense of smell to catch, but I didn't stay long enough to figure that out. I used the situation to my advantage and began to get away. But it didn't go fast, even if I did my best to run at least a bit.

"Oh, so this is Sakamaki territory, huh... And that means you're their prey, Little Lamb," I heard her mumble behind me, and I could feel her focusing, hard stare burning on my back. "I guess I'll just have to make this quick then."

Something jammed into my side all of a sudden, and once I was pinned up against a tree by strong, delicate hands, I understood that it was her. She must have been in quite the hurry, because she didn't waste one second before tearing her sharp fangs down my shoulder.

I screamed in pain for her to let me go, but she just made it all more painful and rough. She sucked hastily up as much as she could get and it was sickening for me to watch and hear the blood that used to have been in my body gulp down her throat.

Shuu usually always sucked slowly and lazily, so this was really painful and unusual for me. Never before had I been drained so quickly. Never before had I felt my vision and reality get blurry before. I could barely stand up for any long, and the woman didn't bother holding me up or catching me when my knees budged. She just bent down on one knee and continued.

"Oi. What do you think you're doing with someone else's belonging?"

The woman biting me stopped moving for a second when she heard the low voice. Her fangs were pulled out and she completely let go of me in order to stand up. I just crumbled down on the ground in a very uncomfortable position on my stomach. She wiped the gape of her red lips with the back of her wrist and stared at the man with an evil glare, like she was trying to claim dominance over me through her eyes.

The last thing I did was look up to see the shadowy man, his curly blond hair only slightly lit up by the moon. His blue eyes were glowing threateningly in the dark, and he didn't at all look amused. Rather angry, actually.

I couldn't describe the feeling I got when I realized who it was. It was something like a mix of being relieved, overjoyed and delighted, but absolutely so much stronger. Like the greatest prayers of a strong believer had been answered. I felt blessed and saved.

I was looking with eyes full of tears at Shuu as if he was God himself.

I really wanted to see what was going to happen now, but my eyelids didn't allow it. I was so exhausted and, strangely, relieved and calm. My brain just shut off and everything I knew of just went far, far away.

_**So that's it for Shuu's birthday and for my first update in a very long time! Feels really refreshing! And quite the long chapter here too, so I hope that that helps you all forgive me for the long wait.**_

_**Next update will be for Raito, because I really left that one with quite the unfair end. **_


End file.
